Love Like Magic
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT DRAMA, ACTION, and ROMANCE are thrown into the jumble. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard.**

**Author: Paige Turner**

**Rated: T for now**

**Summery: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT **_**DRAMA, ACTION**_**, and possibly **_**ROMANCE**_** are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

School. An institution where instruction is given to help you learn. Or at least that's the definition by many dictionaries I've read. I can sum it up in much less words however; my own personal hell. Yup, that's basically it. _Especially_ this school, the one I've been going to for a year now, the one where people stare or cringe at me, the one where rumor has it, a _witch_ goes...hmmm, three guesses to who this is. The one where people walk on the opposite side of the hall from me, where a few of the religious fanatics even cross themselves after a fleeting glance at me, the one where nobody talks to me, the one where they go out of their way to shun me. The one where I either don't exist or am the boogieman under your bed at night.

I sighed and looked down at the food tray sitting on the vacant, other than myself, table in front of me. Today's special? Mystery meat, where I had a feeling there was more mystery than meat. It looked like someone barfed on a plate and then burnt it into a solid. I wasn't usually one for complaining, I mean, I had no one to complain to, so it didn't seem like something worth doing but this was just ridiculous, did they really expect us to _eat_ this? Poking it with the plastic fork I had grabbed in line, I deemed it worthy as a weapon rather than edible food; you could build a house with the thing it was so hard.

A few guys whistling and whooping made me look up to see what had them excited now. As expected, a table full of burley guys in football jerseys were pounding on their table, laughing and cat calling to the cheerleading squad that just walked into the room. I slouched further in my seat at the table in the very corner of the room out of habit as the girls strode over to their table in all their tanned glory. But what did you expect from Phoenix, you can't live here and _not_ have a tan...unless you're me, whose as white as a ghost. Okay, that was a bad analogy seeing as I always though of ghosts like almost translucent grey, but you get my point, I was quite pale.

Yes, I was the opposite of most girls in the school. They all had their tans, their super blonde hair, their gigantic sunglasses and duffle bagged sized purses that you could fit a small country in, their manicured nails, their tall height achieved by their death trap heels, and designer clothing. Indeed, comparing us would be like comparing the sun to the moon; because I was very different. Black and purple converse shoes, black jeans, a purple blouse, and a black vest to match the loose tie, with my pale skin and long mahogany hair, were things I had never found around the school except when looking in a mirror. I figure, if you're going to _be_ different, you might as well _dress_ different too. And then there was my eyes, the source of all this shenanigans, what really made me different, my 'witch eyes' that were-

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up and froze. Scanning the cafeteria, I locked gazes with a green one, the owner's face turned to one of disgust that masked fear, but I saw through it. I set my jaw and stood, earning nervous glances from around the room, and left the cafeteria, only stopping to throw out my mystery meat. With that terrific mood, I set off to complete the rest of my day.

* * *

I was fairly certain the guy sitting across the bus from me could hear my music it was so loud, but there was no way I would turn it down. A group of teenagers at the back had worked up the courage to start talking really loudly, for everyone on the bus to hear, about me. I assumed they were trying to get a rise out of me. But, it was either this, dulling my senses, or at least one of them, so I could just barely block out what they were saying, or go to the front of the bus, where the kids from the elementary school would dare each other to touch me and then run off.

Sometimes I really despised people.

_"Ooooooh witchy woman,"_ the obnoxious boys from the bus sang as I got off. I started down the sidewalk, only a few houses from mine, keeping an eye out for any movement. Coming home was always the worst part of the day. Not _being_ home, no no, I loved that, but the trip _to_ the house. We lived on a block full of religious folk, and they were always up to something; most of the time it wasn't bad, sending up a prayer as I walked by, crossing themselves, reminiscing about the '_good ol' witch burning days'_. I swear, the word witch was used more in my life than in any fictional book I had ever read.

I was just about at my driveway when my ipod decided that it too was against me and died, letting me catch the last of the old couple sitting on their deck's conversation "-think she'll take a caldron, or maybe a broom when she moves?" Mrs. Levings said.

The chances of them talking about someone else were slim. I turned and started down their driveway, which was quite short, to ask them about what they were talking about. They both scrambled to their feet, Mr. Levings standing in front of his wrinkled old wife protectively. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation." _Since you were practically yelling._

Mr. Levings puffed up his chest as he shakily took a step closer to me in what he tried to make an intimidating gesture. "Don't go putting any spells on us, we were just talking about what we heard. Just pleased you're moving away, is all." He said in the surprisingly deep voice he had.

"I'm moving?" I asked. I hadn't heard anything like that from my mom or Phil for that matter. Maybe Phil got another job and we had to follow him again. "Do you know where?"

Mr. Levings shrugged. "Hopefully under a rock away from us humans."

_Might as well go out with a show_, I thought to myself, smiling a small smile and then looking at the two of them. I summoned up one of my best glares, putting as much steel and ice as I could muster in it, clenching my fists. It had the desired affect; Mr. and Mrs. Levings lost all the colour from their faces, both trembling and stumbling backwards until they met the wall of their house, their eyes wide and terrified, never leaving my face until they made it into their house. My face softened and just for good measure, I cackled like a maniac loudly, turning and heading to my house.

I had only done that a hand full of times in my life, but it worked every time. See, my eyes weren't like others'; my irises were blue, and not the normal blue, they were a very dark midnight blue, along with that was the baby blue ring around my pupils and you got yourself witch eyes. "Mom!" I called into the house as I opened the door. Sure enough, there were bags already in the doorway, all my stuff, all of Renee's and all of Phil's.

"Hey baby girl." My mom said, coming down the stairs with another bag, smiling at me. "Guess what?"

I stroked my chin and put a hand on my hip. "Hmmm...I don't know...moving?" I asked sarcastically. "Where are we going this time?" I sighed.

Renee fidgeted, looking anywhere but me as Phil came down with a few boxes in his arms. "Hey Bells, how was school?" He asked.

_Nightmarish._ "Fine. Where are we going?"

Phil's eyebrows rose. "Your mom didn't tell you?" He said, glancing at her and realization dawned on him. "Oh, your dad called when he heard we were moving again, kept asking Renee if she'd let you live with him for a while."

My gaze turned to Renee again with an eyebrow raised. "I guess it slipped her mind."

Renee sighed and took my hand, sitting with me on the stairs. "I was going to tell you, but then I forgot, and then you were at school, and then I just wanted to enjoy my time with you still in case you said yes. But heres the thing, Bella, I think you should." Renee paused and looked at Phil who caught on, cleared his throat, and told us he'd be out loading the car. "I know I might not seem like it, but I'm your mom and I know when my baby is hurting. You're hurting Bella, bad, and I think this will help. Believe it or not, Forks is a caring place, they won't care what you look like, just that you're there..._home_."

My eyes teared up, something that happened more than I liked throughout my life. Renee wasn't one for the feelings talks, but she was right, even as a kid during the summers, people would do a double take when looking at me, but then just smile and continue on as if my eyes were Charlie's chocolate brown ones. Wiping my eyes, I looked over to see Renee with her own she was blinking away. "You really think I should go?"

She turned and smiled sadly at me, nodding. "I want you to be happy." She took a deep breath, standing up and holding her hand out to me, laughing. "Besides, Charlie will be ecstatic when he finds out you can cook, since he _really_ can't."

I laughed and then froze. "Wait, what about Shadow?" I asked, looking around, finally noticing he wasn't here to greet me when I walked in the door.

"Don't worry about him, I had a feeling you'd agree to go to Charlie's, Shadow is already there, waiting for you. We had to send him early, all the paper work was a hassle and they _had_ to take him this morning." Renee sighed. "Honestly, that cat's more trouble than he's worth."

I grinned. "You're just saying that 'cause he doesn't like anyone but me...and you're scared of him."

Renee huffed, grabbing her bags. "Can you blame me? Most teenage girls have a little kitten or a big fat cat for a pet, not a tiger."

"He's not a tiger mom, he's a _sabertooth_ tiger." I pointed out, laughing as she shook her head. Yup, you heard me, a sabertooth tiger, a black one at that. Let's just say those rumors at school were pretty accurate. I _am_ a witch. A couple of years ago I was fiddling around in my room thinking about a pet when he popped into my mind, after a few minutes of desperately wishing I had him while staring at one of my many books on the floor, smoke exploded from it and when it cleared, there he was. No one had the guts to take him from me, since he's a huge animal and practically glued to my side, never leaving me for a moment, so I got to keep him.

* * *

"Home sweet home." I mumbled, stepping up to baggage claim to get my bags. I never really liked flying, but this flight had gone by better than I thought it would. Standing with a duffle bag in each arm, I thought back to the flight.

_I had finally settle down in my seat. Flying didn't suit me at all, but I managed to not make a scene. Unfortunately, we had been flying for a while and the sun was officially gone, replaced by thick grey clouds. I sighed and peeked at the people around me, making sure they weren't looking before I slipped off my shades, to the top of my head. Okay, so far so good, no gasping, hateful remarks, poking, or staring. Actually, no one was looking at me at all. I frowned...how was I supposed to see if people here were different if they wouldn't even notice my eyes in the first place? _

_I glanced out my window, seeing lights and towers off in the distance. We were getting close. "Excuse me." A quiet little voice sounded beside me._

_I turned and looked to my right to meet eyes with a pair of hazel ones that went wide with awe. Curly blonde locks fell around the small round face as the little girl who looked like she had just stepped out of a story in her pink dress with white flowers on it broke out into a grin. "Yes?" I asked curiously. I braced myself, knowing what was to come, the poking and then running back to their parents, making a scene and getting people to look over at me._

_Instead, she shocked me to my core, grabbing onto my arm and beaming up at me. "Are you a super hero?" She whispered, looking around to make sure no one heard, in case I was, I assumed._

_I raised an eyebrow. "Um, no...sorry." I added when her face fell slightly._

_The little girl bit her lip and crawled into my lap, looking at my eyes seriously. "How did you get them like that then?"_

_I settled back slightly, becoming more casual after the initial shock wore off. "I was born with them."_

_Her lips pulled down a little. "So I can't do anything to get mine like that?" She asked disappointedly._

_My brows furrowed. "Why would you want eyes like these?"_

_The little girl jumped, looking at me like I was crazy...I returned the look. "They're very pretty. Not boring, the same as everyone else's, they're unique."_

_I smiled and narrowed my eyes. "How old are you?" The little girl held up six fingers, giggling. "You seem old for your age, how do you know what unique means?"_

_She shrugged. "Mommy says it sometimes. She also says being different is good, makes you special, and you should be happy to not be like all the other people in the world."_

The rest of the flight was actually nice, the little girl ate lunch with me, but we parted when we landed.

"Bella?" A gruff voice pulled me out of my memories. I turned, scanning the large room and crowds of people until I met a chocolate brown gaze. Charlie. He looked pretty much the same since the last time I saw him, though it was years ago, the same dark hair, eyes, even his mustache; he seemed to be on good terms with time, it didn't treat him in the same, unkind way it treated others. "Hey there kiddo, long time no see."

I accepted his awkward, one armed hug with one of my own. "Hey Ch-dad," I caught myself. "How are you?" I asked, picking up my bags only to release them to Charlie as he took them from me with a small smile. I followed him out of the building and through the parking lot to his cruiser. Ah, yes, Charlie was the Chief of police here in Forks.

"Uh, I'm good. You?" He answered with a question of his own.

My gaze wandered out the window as we drove through Forks. Such a small town, a quiet town, one where everyone knows everyone, where your grandparents went to school together. A town where everyone was close and stuck together...one where you could easily become an outcast to if you were different. No, I wouldn't think like that, remember what Renee said, this was home, I belonged here, it was where I was born. They'd accept me, she said so. "Fine." I answered eventually, making Charlie jump. Guess he forgot he even asked me. I wasn't surprised or offended; I probably would have too. Being socially awkward was a quality Charlie and I shared.

Charlie cleared his throat. "So, uh, that cat of yours is pretty...cool." He said, glancing sideways at me.

Already my day brightened, remembering that Shadow was here, waiting for me. "I hope Shadow didn't give you too hard of a time." I grinned.

Charlie's eyes crinkled as he smiled too, chuckling. "Gave me one heck of a scare. When they dropped him off at the station and said he was your 'big cat' I was thinking maybe the size of a small dog, not some jungle animal."

I giggled as we pulled up in front of the house I had seen many times during the summers of my life. "You don't need to worry about him." I paused for a moment, shutting my door and looking up at the grey sky. "Well, only when playing with him, he gets excited and forgets about his teeth." I could remember a few times getting poked on those two large teeth constantly sticking out of his mouth.

Charlie unlocked the door, turning to look at me seriously. "I don't plan on wrestling with the vampire kitty any time soon."

Vampire kitty? That was new. I walked into the house, immediately dropping my bags and falling to my knees with my arms outstretched. "Shadow!" In a quick movement that most wouldn't be able to keep up with, Shadow was in front of me with my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I had unpacked and set up my room, catching up with Charlie, and made supper all last night. I had gone to bed early that night, wanting to be fully rested for school this morning, but it worked against me and I found myself breaching consciousness before the sun was up. I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and opened them a slit, looking around the dark room. I felt, more than heard, a huff on my stomach under the blankets. Lifting my head, I looked down at the bed, seeing Shadow's back paw hanging off the end of the bed, his tail off the side. I laughed quietly and pulled back the blanket, seeing his large head laying on my stomach. "You know," I mused, scratching the top of his head. "You're not a lap cat."

Shadow yawned, opening his mouth wide to show off all his rather long and sharp looking teeth, letting out a feral sound. "And that just proves me point." He jumped off the bed, knocking the air out of me with an 'oof' and stretched, looking back at me with big green eyes. "Yeah, I guess I'm up too." I mumbled dryly, getting to my feet and looking around the dark room. Glancing at the clock beside my bed, I noticed I was only up early by about half an hour, and also saw it just looked dark because the clouds were unusually, or perhaps this was usual, dark grey and ready to burst with rain.

I quickly gathered a pair of black jeans and a dark blue blouse before running off to grab a towel and hop in the shower. Apparently Charlie was already gone for the day seeing as his bedroom was empty and I couldn't hear anything in the house other than Shadow walking around downstairs. Turning on the shower, I quickly striped my clothes and paused, looking at the leather black wrist band on both wrists. I sighed before slipping them off too, briefly glancing at the permanent ink etched on both, and hopped into the shower, letting it work out all the kinks from sharing a single bed with a cat twice my size.

Rolling the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows and straightening my wrist bands, I skipped down the stairs, catching my foot on the last couple and stumbling into the wall at the bottom. Gravity and I were not on good terms. "Shadow!" I called into the empty house as I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, gathered my messenger bag, and slid into my black trench coat, all while lacing up my converse on the stairs. I grinned victoriously as I walked to the front door. "And they call me uncoordinated." The keys fell from my hand as I smacked my fingers on the lock of the door, laughing at me with their little jingle on their way down.

A very tanned, very muscular hand shot out and picked them up, accompanied by a voice that almost sounded familiar. "Here ya go."

I swallowed the scream in my throat, throwing a glare at Shadow who came trotting by and didn't bother letting me know there was someone here. I looked over my shoulder and forced a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem Bells." The grin on his face made him seem young, though his height and massiveness disagreed, he had short black hair and friendly brown eyes, which didn't seem at all fazed by my own. "Oh! I'm Jacob, Jacob Black, you and I used to play together before you moved away with your mom."

Ah, no wonder he looked so familiar. My smile turned to a real one and I waved Shadow out of the house to do his business before I left for school. "Hello Jake, what brings you here this early. That excited to see me?"

A slight red tint formed on Jacob's face as he laughed and looked off to the woods while my smile faltered. I didn't mean it _that_ way, I was just trying to make a joke. A memory came back to me, a talk, useless then but apparently something I should have remembered now, that Renee felt we had to have. She told me to be careful around boys, that sometimes guys take joking as flirting. A horror struck look came to my face as Jacob shifted his gaze to his feet while kicking some dirt. I was _not_ flirting with him! "M-my dad just wanted me to drop this off before you were off to school, so you wouldn't have to walk. Charlie got it for you as a gift the other day."

I followed the gestured hand to the large, red chevy truck that was rumbling in my driveway. "For me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jacob nodded, clapping his hands together and rubbing them while walking over to the truck. "It's not much, I'm actually glad you got it so I wouldn't have to, but it's warm and it runs a little faster than you could probably jog." He laughed and I couldn't help but join in. "Don't worry though, I'm not totally cruel, I did throw in something extra." He ran around to the back, pulling off the tarp that covered the box, and exposed two slick looking bikes. "Fixed them up myself."

"Wow, they look," Shiny? Yeah, but that'd sound stupid, how do you compliment a vehicle. I never was one for cars or anything like that. "Nice." I decided to go with.

Jake chuckled. "These are little speed demons though, you know how to ride?" He asked, looking them over.

While he was talking, I slowly walked over, running a hand along the truck. It had quite the history. I stopped by the bikes, tracing a finger along the black one and jolted from the shock and images I got. Pulling my hand from it, I grinned over a Jacob. "Now I do."

Jacob grinned back, looking a little dazed from my smile. "What?"

I cleared my throat and put on a straight face. Jeeze, can't even smile a little at guys. "I said, yeah I do."

"Oh, okay, well, I should get back before school. But, if you ever need either of these fixed, stop by, or if you just want to hang out?" He got a hopeful look in his eyes.

So far Jake was the only person I knew, and depending on how today was going to go; my only friend, plus, he seemed like a decent guy however distracted he may be. "Maybe sometime this weekend, give me a call later this week." I offered and he beamed, lifting his red bike down from the truck and placing mine next to it. "Whoa.." I mumbled.

Jake grinned proudly, flexing while I struggled not to roll my eyes. "See ya later then, Bells." He said, hopping on his bike and speeding off down the road.

I sighed and looked down at Shadow who was sitting beside me, his tail flicking on the ground as his eyes narrowed at Jake's retreating form. "Guys." I murmured. "Alright, I'll see you after school, Shadow." I quickly let him back in, locking the door behind me and running back to the driveway, shifting my eyes between the bike and the truck. Hm, do I want to go in style and have a little fun on the way? I grumbled, wheeling the bike to the side of the house and threw my bag in the truck before getting in. "Don't want to bring even more attention to myself than I already am." I glared at my reflection in the rearview mirror before pulling out.

* * *

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,_ I chanted over and over in my head as I shut off the engine, trying to seem oblivious to all the stares that I was receiving from the parking lot _full_ of other kids. I glanced up and caught the gaze of some blonde girl who gasped and turned to her friend. My eyes fell to the seat beside me as I grabbed all my stuff. _No I can't, how did I possibly think I could?! I can't...I-I can't...oh god, I'm going to pass out!_ I bit my lip and took a deep breath through my nose, opening the door to my truck to get some fresh air. I hopped out, swinging my arm through the strap of my bag and locked the door behind me. _See? That wasn't so hard._ I cringed away from the people standing by who were staring with their mouthes open and began walking to the office. _Shut up! This is horrible! I'm going to lose my mind if this is what they do all day! Great, now I'm talking to myself, halfway there!_ My lips trembling with a cackle that threatened to spill out, 'cause _that_ wouldn't be bad. 'Hey look, the new girl has freak eyes and is a lunatic!'

i pushed open the door to the office and just before it closed again, I could hear the whispers. '_Did you see-'_

_'Hey, wasn't that-'_

_'Look there sh-'_

Oh well. I walked up to the desk, smiling at the woman behind it. "Hi, I'm Is-"

"Isabella Swan! We've been expecting you! Hello, I'm Mrs. Cope and here are your papers. This is a map, and this is a slip I need all your teachers to sign so you can bring it back to me at the end of the day." The woman said excitedly.

I stared wide eyed at her, nodding and took the papers, backing slowly out of the office, never taking my eyes off her as she continued to smile at me. The minute I was out the door, I turned on me heel huffing. "Did that woman have a bowl of perky for breakfast?" I asked incredulously to myself. I heard a few chuckles and a tinkling laugh across the parking lot, but since I wasn't _supposed_ to hear it, it would look odd if I looked up right at them.

"Hey!" A voice in my ear had me grimacing since I was straining my ears to hear the laughing and the sudden closeness of new loud noise wasn't too pleasant. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." I mumbled, cupping my ear closest to the voice for a second until the throbbing stopped. I looked at who the culprit was and saw a tall boy with dark hair and glasses smiling at me. His eyes widened a little upon seeing mine, but his smile didn't falter. Huh.

"I'm Eric Yorkie, captain of the football team." Erik smiled. I raised and eyebrow and he laughed, gently swatting my arm. "Okay, I'm not, Chess club and yearbook."

I laughed with him. "Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I said, taking the hand he held out and shaking it. "Getting your good deed for the day out of the way by helping the lost, are we?" I asked.

Eric wrapped an arm around my shoulders, but it was in more of a friendly or brotherly manner than anything else so I didn't shrug him off as we started to walk through the parking lot. "We all know what it's like to be the new kid, well, maybe that's just you, but I can imagine." He smirked.

I smirked back, looking at all the people who were watching us. "So, Mr. Thoughtful, how do you know where to go? I haven't told you my classes."

Erik cleared his throat and walked straighter while I fought to not laugh at him. "Like I said, captain of the Chess Club and Yearbook, I've got connections."

We stopped outside a classroom, the Home Ec room, one of the classes I chose for an easy 'A'. "You know, that's almost creepy, Yorkie."

Erik nodded. "Creepy's how I roll, Swan." He said before waving and walking off towards his class.

I smiled before entering the room and walking over to the teacher's desk in the corner with my face down, quickly handing her my slip. "Ah, Miss Swan, I'm glad you're here, we finally have an even number of students now. I'm Miss Wright, now why don't you head to the back, you'll be partners with Miss Cullen." Miss Wright said, scribbling her name on the slip and handing it back to me with a smile while tucking her long black hair behind her ear.

I momentarily waited for the gasp to come when she met my eyes, but all she did was a double take before smiling encouragingly and nodding to the back of the class. I turned and kept my eyes on the ground as I made my slow way to the back of the very large classroom, glancing at all the stoves and sinks that made up small kitchens along the sides and back of the room. I stopped at the very last table on the right that was half occupied, setting my stuff on the floor beside my chair and shrugging off my coat.

"Alright class." Miss Wright said, tying her hair up and an apron on while she stood at the front of the class. "We're going to be cooking today, so get in your table pairs. Angela, Jessica, do you think you could come grab the groceries for class with me from my car?" Two girls shot up and they all left while the rest of the class broke out into conversation with one another.

I began nervously playing with one of my wrist bands, twisting it around and around, staring at nothing. I could see from my peripherals, the person beside me shift so they were facing me. I continued to fiddle with my bands. Metal scratching the floor made me clench my teeth until it stopped and then black high heel boots came into view. I fixed my gaze to the wood of the table. Pale hands with perfectly painted and manicured red nails folded on the desk right beside mine. It was odd, I would have thought by now I could feel their body heat since they were practically attached to my hip with how close they were sitting, but alas, I didn't. They let out a breathy sigh and a scent I couldn't even begin to describe floated to my nose and had my eyes fluttering for a moment. Holy damn, what kind of lip gloss or perfume were they wearing?! I finally turned my head, though not that far since they were sitting _right_ there, and looked to my partner, my breath hitching as I did.

Golden eyes looked back up at me from under thick lashes surrounded by a very smooth pale face with small delicate features, and ink black hair that was short and spiked in beautiful chaos giving her a pixie look. "For a minute there, I thought perhaps you wouldn't look at me this whole class." A musical voice came from her lips, almost like a melody.

"Uhhhh hhh." Was my intelligent response. Yeah, that's me, Bella Swan, the conversational wizard.

One of her slender pale hands came up for her to hide behind as she giggled and I smiled involuntarily. "I'm Alice Cullen." She said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

I blinked a few times and then cleared my throat. "Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I said, pursing my lips at how cold Alice's hand was. Was it cold in here? I let the thought go and smiled at her. "It seems as though we're partners."

Alice smirked. "We just met, Bella."

My eyes got wide and I gaped at her. "I-I didn't mean...not like that!"

Alice was full out laughing and her hand was definitely not hiding it this time as she clutched her sides. "I'm joking, I know you didn't." I grinned at her. _Maybe Forks won't be so bad after all._ "But yes, we are going to be cooking together." She said once she sobered up.

"I should warn you, I like to cook toast naked." I struggled to keep a straight face but broke down when Alice laughed again.

Miss Wright came back in the with the two girls from before and they set everything down on the front tables. "Alright," She huffed, stretching her arms and smiling her thanks at the girls who plopped down in their chairs. "Everyone wash up and get started, recipes are at your stations."

* * *

I wiped the flour from my hands onto my apron before tightening my hair tie and glaring at Alice's short hair that didn't need to be tied. She looked over her shoulder at me, smiling. "Did you want to stir the cake batter some?"

I shrugged, figuring she was tired. A lot of the other people were complaining. "Sure." I walked over and grabbed the bowl to steady it while I stirred with the wooden spoon, my eyes widening when I realized how hard it was to stir. "Good god!" I gasped.

Alice giggled. "Oh yeah, it's kinda hard."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome." She chimed, hopping up on the counter beside the bowl and swinging her feet while reading over the instructions. After a few moments she put the paper down and sighed, looking into the bowl. "So Bella."

"Yes?" I asked, glancing up at her to see she was looking down at me.

"Would you mind if I asked about your tattoos?" She asked, fiddling with a measuring cup.

"Not at all, go ahead." I shrugged.

"Why did you hide them with your bands before?"

I pondered her question and figured the truth wouldn't hurt. "I didn't want anyone to see them. I've already got the eyes, plus I don't exactly dress the same as everyone all the time, so I wasn't ready to show them my tattoos right away either. Plus, I don't want Charlie, my dad, to find out. He doesn't know and he'd probably get upset and ask me why I did it."

"Why _did_ you do it?" She asked after a moment.

I licked the chocolate batter off my thumb and dropped my hands, looking at Alice. "Ones a reminder, one's a...belief I guess you could say, and one is just because I really wanted it." I grinned.

Alice smiled, grabbing down the pan to cook the cake in without me needing to ask her and handing it to me. "So you have three?"

I nodded, pouring the batter. "My wings are on my back."

Alice bit her lip. "Belief?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'P'.

"Pleasure?" She asked again and I nodded. I set the empty bowl back down, waiting for the batter in the pan to settle. "What about this one?" Alice asked, gently grabbing my right wrist and facing it palm up to see the black flowing script on it. "'Freedom'?"

I looked down at it, running my fingers along the letters. "A reminder... Someone gave their life for the Freedom of a group of people and I'm very thankful...it's complicated." I whispered.

Alice let go of my wrist to do the same with the other, even more gently, almost like she wasn't touching me at all. "And...and this one?" She said, just as quiet.

I looked up to see her almost mesmerized by this tattoo, which was odd since this is usually the one people give me weird looks for or laugh at. "A belief sort of. It's my bond."

"Hm?" Alice blinked and looked up at me briefly. "Bond?"

I nodded, looking back down to it. It was an eye, yes, an eye in black and white that is like looking up through intricate black swirls and knots. "A bond, my mate, imprint, my other half, which ever you want to call it. I...believe that my mate is somewhere out there and I'm looking for them, granted I'm finishing school first, but then I'll start looking for them. This is the only...clue, I've got. They're clairvoyant." Alice froze, like stilled completely, not even breathing. I looked up to see her looking at me. "Alice?"

"You believe that?" She asked.

I nodded seriously. "Yes, very much so."

Alice nodded and had a thoughtful look for a moment. "What else do you know about them, anything?"

"No." I shrugged.

"Not even if they have blonde hair?" I shook my head. "Red?" Another shake. "Green eyes? Tall? Short? Guy? Girl?" I shook my head. "What if they had an extra toe?"

I shrugged. "It wouldn't matter."

"No? Even if they had six eyes?" Another head shake. "What if they weren't human?"

Something in her tone made me stop and look at Alice; she had an odd expression on her face. I looked her dead in the eye. "Not even if they were a half bomb mutant who could explode and kill me at any second. It would not change how I felt about them." I told her seriously.

Alice stared at me for a few seconds, and opened her mouth, only to close it again and hop off the counter. "We should get this into the oven, class is just about over."

I nodded and shook off the intense feeling the conversation left me, helping Alice put the cake into the oven.

* * *

**Soooooo, yeah. Another new story! ^^ I've got some ideas for this one. If you've read any of my others, don't worry, I'm planning on finishing those eventually. Actually, I'm about to write an epilogue for Wanting What You Can't Have.**

**So, if you could leave a review, tell me to continue or stop with this story, that'd be awesome! ^^**

**-Paige-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard.**

**Author: Paige Turner**

**Rated: T for now**

**Summery: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT **_**DRAMA, ACTION**_**, and possibly **_**ROMANCE**_** are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

Eric was standing outside the door to the Home Ec room once I was done and slipping on my bands onto my wrists. Alice had bolted out the door as soon as the bell rang with a distracted 'Bye' on her way. Maybe I said something wrong, she was completely fine up until she asked about my tattoos. Well I guess that answered the question of if I should keep hiding them or not; definitely yes if you haven't guessed already. Erik was texting away on his phone, oblivious to my curious stare for the past thirty seconds or so. "Erik?" I asked, finally getting his attention.

He looked up startled and then smiled, pushing a button on his phone and then pocketing it. "Oh, hey Bella, didn't even see you there. How was your first class?" He asked, matching my pace as we walked.

I shrugged. "It was...fine. Who were you texting?" I asked, subtly scanning the sidewalks for a short pixie. No where in sight, huh, she must walk fast.

Erik raised an eyebrow, looking down at me. "My girlfriend, Angela. You know, Angela advised me a while ago that when girls say 'fine' it really isn't fine and they're upset. Did something happen?"

"Well aren't you quite the catch; thoughtful, _and_ sensitive. Angela has taught you well." I laughed, peeking at my schedule in my hands before turning onto another sidewalk. "It was nothing though, I think I just already managed to scare someone off."

"If it was Lauren Mallory, I wouldn't take it personally, she's like that to everyone." A feminine, and very quiet, voice said from behind us. Erik and I turned, his face beaming instantly. Another tall girl with brown hair and a shy smile came walking up. "Hi, you must be Isabella, I'm Angela Weber." She said, looking to her feet.

"Just Bella is fine. Nice to meet you." I said as we all continued on, Erik and Angela hand in hand. "Thanks for the heads up about Lauren, but it was actually Alice Cullen."

In unison, Erik and Angela both froze, looked over to me, and asked the same question. "You talked to Alice Cullen?"

I looked around to make sure no one heard their volume and then back to them, replying in a much softer voice. "Yes, why?"

Erik shook his head and started walking again. "No reason, they just don't talk to anyone besides teachers and their family. So like Angela said, I wouldn't take it personally, you got farther than anyone else here did."

"There's more of them?" I asked. Two, three?

We came to another stop outside a building where Erik left Angela and myself to head off to his class again. It turns out that Angela and I had the same History class. "Yeah, five all together. You'll see them at lunch. Hey! You should sit with Erik and me, I'll introduce you to Mike and Jessica and the others."

Sure does beat having to sit by myself in front of the whole school. "Alright." I smiled, walking into the class and heading to the back.

* * *

I spent some of the class talking to Angela, learning about different things around Forks. Like La Push for example and was invited to the beach this weekend with her and her group which I agreed to; plus I think that's where Jacob used to live, so I'd get to see him too which was a bonus. Most of the class however, was spent taking notes; Angela was one of those kids who cared about her marks, unlike myself who just endured school. It was good though, when we were just working there wasn't a weird silence where you feel the need to talk. We were walking towards the cafeteria, talking about the assignment for homework, when it happened...

My back greeted the pavement of the sidewalk in an untimely meeting.

My face grew beat red as a booming laughter erupted from behind me and I scrambled to my feet, scowling at whoever got a kick out of this. He was huge, a mountain of a man, with dark curly hair and familiar golden eyes. "You think that's funny?" I grumbled.

His eyes widened and Angela gasped but then he started laughing harder, hitting his knee. "Yes!" He managed between chuckles.

"Well I'm sure you'd thoroughly enjoy watching me attempt walking down my stairs." I commented and he broke down laughing again. I shrugged, trying to control my blushing and began walking to the cafeteria again with Angela in tow. "What?"

Angela blinked a few times. "I can't believe you said that to Emmett." She whispered while we stood in line for our food.

"Ohhhh." I drawled out. "Another one of the infamous Cullens?" I guessed.

Angela nodded and we made our way to one of the tables that was nearly full. "Hey guys, this is Bella. Bella this is Mike," A blonde spiked, blue eyes boy looked up and nearly started drooling. Memo to self, stay away from Mike. "Jessica," A very curly haired girl briefly glanced and smiled at me before turning back to stare dreamily at Mike. "Tyler," Another boy who did a double take but didn't even seem to notice my eyes. I sighed. Were all guys in Forks like this? "And Lauren." A fake smile was plastered on Lauren's face as she looked at me and then her jaw dropped when she saw my eyes.

"What's wrong with-" She began in a voice that was so close to a whine it made me want to slap her, and I wasn't even a violent person.

"Birth defect." I interrupted, sitting down beside Angela and Jessica. "Nice to meet you all." I said, popping a fry into my mouth. Finally, a cafeteria with edible food.

It was silent for a few moments while they all were looking at my eyes except for Angela and Erik who were looking at each other, not knowing what to do or say really. "So," Erik cleared his throat. "Whose all in for La Push this weekend?"

"Bella, you should come!" Mike said immediately. "Jessica and I could pick you up on our way to Tyler's, if you don't know the way."

I inched my chair away from the energized Mike who was awaiting my answer like he asked what the meaning of life was. "Um, I know the way, but thanks."

The conversation then turned to talk about prom and dresses or sports games on later that week, different things like that, what people usually talked about. I picked up my fork and was absentmindedly twirling it in my fingers, looking around the cafeteria until a table caught my attention. Five models, three boys, and two girls, two people I already met, one of which I made laugh, and the other I scared off. Wow, that was a lot of numbers. Emmett was deep in thought, which looked odd on his face, even though I hadn't even known him for more than a minute, and Alice looked conflicted. A bronze haired boy was talking to her, shaking his head a lot, and patting her hand every now and then. A blonde guy was frowning and sighing, and the blonde girl didn't look pleased. "I see the Cullens have caught your attention." Jessica said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, they're all very...eye pleasing." I said and everyone at my table looked at me funny. "I mean hot?"

Jessica laughed. "You can say that again. The big guy is Emmett,"

"We've met. Sort of." I commented and could see a ghost of a smirk on Emmett's face that didn't match the tense look the general table over there had. But as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

"What?" Lauren gasped.

Angela laughed. "Bella fell and it was funny and... yeah..." She trailed off from the look Lauren gave her.

"Huh, well, the blonde girl is Rosalie. The other blonde is Jasper, sitting by Edward, and the last girl is Alice." Jessica finished.

"Bella's also met Alice." Angela said quietly, looking at her plate to avoid Lauren's face.

Everyone was gaping at me and it was making me uncomfortable. "I have Home Ec with her, we're partners."

Jessica had an envious look for a fraction of a second but shook it off. "Have you met Edward?" She tried to ask casually, but failed. I shook my head. "Just as well; no one seems to be good looking enough for them to hang out with or whatever. You wanna know what's weird?"

"Jess-" Angela rolled her eyes.

"She should know." Jessica said innocently, but I had a feeling she had an ulterior motive, like maybe she was trying to scare me off from them. "They're all together, like _together_ together. Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice. Edward is the only single one, but he pretty much avoids everyone."

Angela put a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. "It's not like they're related though; Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them all. Mrs. Cullen can't have kids or something and Jasper and Rosalie are twins but also her niece and nephew I think."

"They still all live under the same roof though." Jessica mumbled.

The conversation from before picked back up but I wasn't paying attention, I was still looking at the table. Rosalie and Emmett I could see as a couple, Rosalie had her chair pulled right up beside his and had her arm intwined with his while they picked at a single tray. But on the other side of her was Alice who had her chin in on hand with her elbow propped up on the table, looking down right grumpy now, and on the other side of Emmett was Jasper who was talking with Edward. My gaze returned to Alice as I thought back to Home Ec, trying to think of exactly what I said that scared her, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Where'd you get that?" Mike's voice directed at me brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at him, following his gaze to my hands. Where once was my white plastic fork that I was twirling, was now a blood red rose.

I brought it up to my nose, sniffing it and smiling, answering without looking at him. "Magic."

Mike snorted and leaned on the table more, his face almost in my view as Jessica grumbled silently to herself. "Funny, I can do that with a quarter. The ol' out the sleeve trick. I'm working on pulling a rabbit out of a hat." He said in a lower voice as he practically hopped over Jessica's chair to kneel by me, wagging his eyebrows. "Maybe we could practice together."

_Ugh, I think I just puked a little._ "Child's play, try turning the hat _into_ a rabbit." I laughed with everyone else.

"If only magic were real." Mike sighed, scooting closer.

I looked away from him to my rose, spinning it in my fingers. "If only."

* * *

I narrowed my eyes, my hands on my hips. "What, that little show outside the cafeteria wasn't enough for you?"

Emmett smirked. "I had last period spare and the gym teacher wanted me to come help out, make sure no one hurt themselves, and I figured, if anyone here would, it's you."

I sighed. "It's a rope, _anyone_ could hurt themselves with it, one slip of your hands and you're a pancake here if you miss the mat." I couldn't actually believe they wanted us to climb to the top of this damn rope. _Who_ did that? No one, that's who! When in life would I _ever_ need to climb a rope? It's called stairs, how was this supposed to help me late on in life? This was ridiculous!

"Exactly, and I like my pancakes with chocolate chips, not Bella bits. So, if you fall, I'll catch you." Emmett commented, handing me the end of the rope as everyone else was stretching or talking to one another, waiting for their turn.

"For some reason, I don't feel reassured." I said sarcastically.

"Fine, here, I'll give you a boost even, help you cheat." He said in what would be quite for most, but with Emmett, nothing is ever quiet, and still came out as booming. Talk about testosterone.

"...Okay, but if you drop me, I'll kick you in the shins." I said and he grinned. I stepped into his hands that he cupped as he bent over, hoisting myself up and grabbing hold of his shoulders while he straightened out and lifted me to stand on his shoulders while I held the rope.

"What's going on here?" Coach Clapp's voice yelled from the other side of the gym.

I yelped and slipped, letting go of the rope and sliding down Emmett's back until he grabbed my knee's and my arms locked around his neck in a piggy back fashion. "Cheese it; it's the fuzz!" I whispered, giggling. Emmett's chest rumbled as he laughed again and soon we were sprinting towards the back door which he kicked open, ignoring Coach Clapp yelling at us. I was laughing to hard to tell him to stop and head back as he ran down the field with me on his back, nodding at the various groups of students who stopped what they were doing to watch. He was just about to the forest's edge when my laughing died down to only giggling. "Hey, what do you think you're doing."

"Hiding." Emmett whispered, stopping by the first tree and looking over his shoulder at me. "They'll find us out in the open."

I smiled and shook my head. "You seem like a nice guy, but you're a giant dude and I'm a twig compared to you, so the forest where no one can here my screams is a no go."

He pondered it for a moment, looking around. "You're right, too many witnesses that have seen me with you if you don't come back."

I looked at him, and then into the trees. "You've never had a serious moment in your life, have you?"

"Once. It was a Wednesday." He said and started laughing again.

I laughed too and slipped down from his back, walking over and sitting on a tree stump close by, looking to see if Coach Clapp sent someone after us. Didn't look like it. "So I think I scared your sister off."

Emmett's voice came from up in the tree beside the stump, surprising me and making me jump. I didn't even hear him climb up. "Alice? That's awfully hard to do, she always sees it coming."

"Maybe you're just predictable." I suggested. "3...2...1...laugh." I said just as he started laughing.

I looked up and saw Emmett sitting on a large branch as he shrugged his shoulders. "That was easy, I laugh at a lot of stuff. What did you do that you think scared Alice."

I shrugged my shoulders this time. "I honestly have no idea. I may just be imagining things, but she was fine before class, and then...I don't know, different after." I paused and then looked up at him curiously. "Hey, what happened to that Cullen reputation, I thought you weren't supposed to talk to anyone outside your family."

Emmett hopped down from the tree in a surprisingly smooth manner and held out his hand to help me up. "You can't prove I was here." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "They avoid us, so we avoid them. Well, except for Eddie boy, they like to swarm him even though he avoids them like the plague. Actually, you and that Angela chick are the only girls who haven't jumped on him like a fat kid on a smartie."

"Nice analogy." I commented.

Emmett nodded and continued. "With Weber, I always assumed it was because she's the only girl around here who know the rules of relationships and that throwing yourself at other people are against them. With you, well that's a thinker."

"Just not interested." I said and then looked at Emmett. "And for the record, I fell on you in the gym, I didn't swarm."

"I know, just don't let Rosalie find out or she'll kill you." He said seriously.

* * *

"Cinnamon coffee, apple coffee, maple coffee, what ever happened to coffee flavoured coffee?" I grumbled to myself while scanning the shelf again. There was like fifteen different types of coffee here, but all with some sort of flavour added. "You know what? Juice in the morning is just as good." I wheeled the cart out of the isle towards the refrigerated section, grabbing a carton of milk and some juice. I continued around the store, picking up things here and there, getting the shopping for the week done since all Charlie had at the house was fish. Yuk.

I was picking up a loaf of bread when I remembered that I left my wallet in the glove box of the truck. "Crap." I wheeled the cart to the corner of the store and looked around to make sure no one was looking and that I was out of view of the cameras. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the ground and felt the warm sensation flood my body, like walking out of an air conditioned room to outside in a heat wave, giving you a slightly nauseous feeling. I felt the tingles in my toes, shooting up to my ears and the next thing I knew, the white tile floor was replaced with the concrete of the parking lot; making me stumble into the door of my truck, losing my balance. I quickly grabbed my wallet and popped back into the store to pay for my things before heading home.

* * *

I stroked Shadow's head that was laying in my lap under the table as I ate supper with Charlie, occasionally slipping him a piece of roast. "So," Charlie cleared his throat, sipping his water. "How was your first day of school?"

I shrugged my shoulders, sliding my food around on my plate and swallowing before answering Charlie. "It was good. Met some people; Erik, Angela, Mike, Jessica, Tyler."

Charlie nodded, cutting up his dinner. "That's a good group."

I set my fork down and looked up at Charlie. "I also met...Emmett and Alice Cullen."

Charlie looked up. "Good kids, that bunch are. Dr. Cullen's a good man, him and his wife taking those kids in at such a young age was a great thing to do."

"Yeah, I heard they were adopted." I said, picking up my plate and placing it in the sink, filling it with water. Though they were all adopted and looked nothing alike, they all had similarities. Like for example, their very pale skin, or the purple under their eyes like they hadn't slept in days, or the golden eyes they all seemed to share. It was odd and left me more than a little curious. I mean, if it were just Jasper and Rosalie, that would make sense since they shared genetics, but _all_ of them? Unless of course they wore contacts, and are all pale because they stay inside, and maybe their house is busy at night so they don't sleep often. But for some reason, that felt highly unlikely.

For the rest of the night, I did homework in the living room while Charlie watched his shows, occasionally asking what I was working on and offering his help, though most of the time I ended up helping him when he struggled with a question and was determined to get it. I had thought it would be weird to spend time with Charlie since neither of us was big on talking, but the silences were comfortable and actually felt nice. I asked him about going to La Push with some kids from school and he said it was fine and I should keep an eye out for Jacob. Charlie seemed really fond of Jake and was more than obvious with his hinting, thought I told him Jake was nothing but a friend.

After that I headed upstairs to shower and then head to bed, telling Shadow to sleep at the end of the bed and staring at him sternly in hopes that I wouldn't wake up with a sore back because he decided he wants more room and squishes me. He wasn't too pleased about it.

-----

_Such an obvious dream. That's all I could think as I looked around; dark grey clouds with lightening streaking through them every few seconds, cold chilly winds, fog hovering over the ground, and trees that looked like creatures reaching out to you on one side. The other it's complete opposite; sunny blue skies, warm breezes, birds chirping, trees dancing in the wind. And I was right in the middle, and when I said right, I mean _right_ in the middle. Half my body was basking in the warmth of the sun while the other would have been shivering in the cold if I hadn't liked it._

_But that's not the only sign that told me this was a dream and in fact not reality, no, my appearance was the next one. I hadn't looked this way in years, major magic use…effects how you look. I might not look like cliché witches; crooked nose, green skin, warts, stringy grey hair, and the yellow teeth with gaps bigger than the Grand Canyon. No, my life wasn't nearly the fairytale Disney and all the others made it out to be. Where once my mahogany hair would be blowing in the wind was pitch black hair, where one my only pale skin was, now was alabaster, which momentarily reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite remember. Long shiny black nails, one thing I used to hate, long nails scratch everything and it drove me crazy, and last, but unfortunately not least, the damn belly button piercing, a sapphire heart. I couldn't remember how I got that piercing, all I remember was I woke up with it one morning, and every time I tried to take it out, the tattoo of wings on my back burnt, so I figured it was probably an irritation spell one of the other witches I used to know put on me._

_I pulled the navy blue tank top down lower to cover my stomach and the piercing, looking back up to the woods. Usually I was only this aware in the dreams that Ren came to me in, but this was different from the ones she took me to. Hers usually consisted of beautiful sites, beaches, castles, once we were even on a cloud, and if she's feeling exceptionally creative, glass and ice cities. She was quite the illusionist. But this was different because I knew these woods; they were the woods by Charlie's house. I looked around once more before beginning my trek through the trees onward._

_Eventually I stumbled out of the tree line to a clearing that was probably the size of a small bathroom and also happened to be the edge of a cliff. Even the water down below was split, the right looked bright blue and welcoming, like something the kids back at school would go swimming in for the day, all calm waves. The other side was very dark, like black, waters that were crashing up on the cliff side with the dark sky above, threatening to pull anyone who would dare to jump in, down to the bottom in a death embrace. I stepped forward, my right foot, arm, and body in the sun, toes hanging off above the water that was begging for a cannon ball, my left foot and side over the death water._

_I looked down at my hand, seeing it clutching a black rose so tight blood dripped from my hand to the forest floor below me. Funny; I didn't feel anything."Alice." I whispered, looking up and around to see if the pixie was present. I frowned when I saw no one. "Ren?" I called a little louder. "Renesmee, if this is some joke, you better cut it out, it isn't funny." Still no answer._

_The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach, one I couldn't tell if I liked or not. It sort of felt like butterflies, but in a twisted way, like butterflies on fire. I was still trying to figure out if I liked it or not when someone called my name. "Bella!"_

_I knew that voice; I had heard it recently, earlier that day even. But it wasn't the tinkling voice I was expecting; it was husky but still had boyish qualities to it. "Jake?" I turned my face to the sunny side, seeing Jacob standing a few feet away grinning at me with that way of his, automatically bringing a smile to my face."What are you doing here?"_

"_Came to see if you wanted to go for a swim." He replied, gesturing to the friendly looking waters._

_I crinkled my eyebrows. "But what about that water? Isn't this a little strange?"_

_Jacob shook his head, taking my right hand. "We'll be fine as long as we don't cross the treaty line."_

"_Treaty line? Whose?" Jake was surprisingly strong as he pulled on my hand, but I had my feet planted and he got the idea, not pulling anymore, but not letting go either._

"_I'll tell you later, I promise, but right now you have to come with me." He said, his grin gone, now replaced with a livid face as he looked in the trees to the left."Please Bella, it's not safe." He said, looking at me desperately, "Just step over here, I can't protect you over there._

"_Protect me from what?" This was turning very confusing now._

"_Me." A silky voice said quietly, though it was shouting loud in the quiet. I turned my face to the left to see Alice standing beside a tree, just out of reach from the shadows around and behind her. Her pale skin stood even more in the darkness, her gold eyes brightening her face, her lips blood red. I looked closer and could have sworn I even saw a red drip in the corner of her mouth. "But you don't want to be protected from me, do you Bella?" Her tongue snaked out and got rid of the drip, that corner of her mouth tugging up in a smirk._

"_She doesn't want anything to do with _you_." Jacob growled and began tugging on my hand again as wolves howled in the distance behind him. "Let's get out of here, Bells."_

"_Wait." I wasn't sure if either of them could hear above the howling that was now accompanied by growling coming from the shadows around Alice. I could just barely make out silhouettes within the trees behind her, six others._

"_She wants to go with me!" Jake said with a smug look._

_Alice's smirk was gone and her eyes were as black as the night around her, her fists clenching. "She _wants_ me." She said in a deadly calm voice."Right?" Her face softened as she looked at me._

_I glanced at Jacob who didn't look happy. "Choose Bella, me or her."_

_I looked back at Alice opening my mouth and then Jake. "I…I want…" My eyes locked with Alice's again. "I want to wake up." I mouthed._

I gasped, springing up into a sitting position in my bed, my heart pounding a mile a minute. I grabbed locks of my hair, seeing the familiar brown, and looked to Shadow snoring at the end of the bed. What the hell was that dream about? I didn't _want_ Alice, or Jake for that matter. I had a bond! I glanced down at my wrist, slipping off the large band that covered the eye, staring at it intently. No, it was just a...a fascination with Alice, a momentary interest, nothing more. It was just an odd random dream.

I was _not_ falling for Alice Cullen.

...I don't think.

* * *

**Here's chapter number 2! I hope you like it, it doesn't feel as good as the first, but oh well. **

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I don't think I've ever gotten that many for just the first chapter, it was awesome! I replied to a bunch of you guys, but not all because I'm a little busy lately and I only have the internet at my apartment, not at my house, which totally sucks. Damn internet never working in both places, always one or the other -.-'**

**So if I didn't reply, here it is. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**^^ -Paige-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard.**

**Author: Paige Turner**

**Rated: T for now**

**Summery: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT **_**DRAMA, ACTION**_**, and possibly **_**ROMANCE**_** are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

I awoke from my somewhat peaceful sleep after that odd dream, with a start, my body jerking awake._ Shit, I'm late!_ At first I didn't see anything but white, and when I continued to see nothing but white I realized that my face was stuffed in my pillow. I listened intently, hearing the soft snoring of Shadow sleeping under my window off to the side, a few birds outside said window, but no Charlie. _Wait, maybe I'm not late._ I lifted my head and groaned, dropping it back down into the pillow when I saw that I was in fact half an hour later than usual which gave me enough time for absolutely nothing. After one long stretch, I jumped to my feet, scaring poor Shadow who let out a weird yelp sound and then stormed out of my room embarrassed. I giggled and ran to my closet, throwing it open and grabbing a pair of jeans, a red T shirt, and a leather coat I picked up on my way home the other night. Late meant an excuse to take the bike!

I sprinted down the hall to the bathroom, ripping off my tank top and popping my head through my clean shirt, while squirting toothpaste on my toothbrush and shoving it in my mouth. I slipped on my jeans and quickly ran a brush through my hair and scrubbed my teeth, quickly checking the time. _Ten minutes to get to class._ "Gotta go Shadow!" I shouted through the house, running back to my room to grab my bag while throwing on my coat and leaping down the stairs. I paused briefly to peck Shadow on the top of his head before I flew out the door and to the side of the house.

-------

People all stared wide eyed at me and the revving bike beneath me, whispering to their friends. I shakily turned it off, gulping in as much air as I could. That. Was. Fast. I looked up and saw Mike walking over with a huge grin on his face. "Uh oh." Dashing past Angela and Erik, I smiled and waved to them before heading to my class. Much like the previous day, I clutched my bag to my chest and kept my eyes on the ground as I painstakingly made my way to the back of the class, where already I could see someone sitting in my peripherals.

My heart jumped up into my throat when I saw the empty chair was pulled right up beside the occupied chair. _Breathe Bella, breathing's good, you've been doing it since you were born, that's it, in, out, in, out, in-_ "Hello Bella." The same voice from my dreams said. I was actually surprised at how accurate my subconscious was. Her voice was like honey...I know, I've never understood that sentence either, yet I had read it so many times over the years. Perhaps it was because I wasn't particularly a fan of honey. But her voice was just as sweet, beautiful like my own one woman choir. It was...

Talking to me. Right, I need an answer. "Alice." And a curt nod was all I could muster up and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why that came out. Great, now it sounded like I was angry. I huffed and plopped down in my chair, scooting it away from Alice so I could attempt to think clearly. From the corner of my eye, I could see the huge smile that was taking up Alice's face, fall and her eyes land on the space between us now. It honestly looked like someone had just ran over her puppy.

Now I felt horrid, like a perfect asshat. But I didn't know what to do, not while having these dreams, though I convinced myself it was just a fascination. But it still made things awkward now, well, for me, for her it just looked like I was a bitch. I just didn't want to mess up and say something that would scare her off even more. It would be just my luck if I opened my mouth to ask her how her morning was and out came '_So I had a dream about you, and I think you were trying to seduce me._' Yes, because that wouldn't make things worse.

Though this tactic didn't seem to be working out either. Ugh, this was impossible! We still had a few minutes before the teacher came, so I dug around in my bag, pulling out a pencil and a notebook, and began to scribble in it. I was just absentmindedly drawing, not really paying attention, so when Alice sighed, I jumped and looked at her startled. Alice looked crushed. That was the only way to describe her, the purple under her eyes more pronounced, her eyes a very dark gold, almost amber, a frown tugging at her lips. She looked like a suffering angel. I couldn't take it anymore; I scooted my chair closer and tapper her shoulder with my pencil. Her eyes slowly found their way to it, widening at the blood red rose in my fingers. "I believe you dropped this." I said with a grin.

Alice looked at it for a moment and then raised her eyebrow with a bright smile. "Magic?" She asked. "You know, Newton's tried this on me a couple of times with his quarter." She laughed.

I shook my head, smiling. "His are petty tricks, mine," I brought a quarter out of my pocket, showing it to her and then closing my fist around it, bringing it back to her ear. "Are real magic." I murmured, gently sliding a rose petal along her cheek.

Alice was looking at the petal in my fingers while holding the other rose when I realized how close I was. At that moment, she looked up, and our noses nearly touched. "It's a good thing Mike isn't really magic, or he'd be a player." She whispered.

The tattoo on my left wrist tingled and had me shivering; also making me slide back away from Alice's intent gaze, blinking. "Um, er, yeah." I cleared my throat, looking to the front of the class. "So, how was y-your morning?"

Alice seemed to be fighting a grin and hid it behind the rose she still held. "It was good, how was yours?"

"Confusing." I mumbled, opening my mouth again to say fine.

But apparently Alice heard me. "Why so?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, just dreams-" I clapped a hand over my mouth. _Traitor!_ I scolded it, blushing deep red and looking away.

When I looked back, Alice's eyes were sparkling with amusement. "About?" She asked.

Wait, did she - No, she couldn't possibly know what I was dreaming about. The corner of her mouth lifted up into the smirk from the dream and I gasped. "How did you-" I stopped myself again and shrugged, putting on a face of indifference. "Cars."

Disappointment flashed across her face. "Oh."

"I know, even my subconscious is boring." I smirked.

Alice smiled and gently slapped my arm. "You're not boring; quite the opposite actually."

I don't know why, but her saying that I wasn't boring made me beam. "Really? You think I'm interesting?" I asked, grabbing my note book and briefly glancing at what I had drawn. "Oh!" I gasped and quickly shut it, slipping it into my bag.

"What?" Alice asked. Of course she noticed, not a lot got by her.

"Purple."

"..._What?_"

"And a half."

Alice looked at me like I escaped from some asylum. "O...okay."

_Wow, I can't believe that actually worked!_ I giggled which made her look even more uneasy, and fought to control myself. I may have not scared her off yesterday, but this sure would. That reminded me... "Um, what happened yesterday?"

Alice raised an eyebrow. Damn, she even made facial expressions graceful. "What do you mean?"

Uh oh, I kinda walked into that one. Would it be creepy if I told her I was watching her during lunch and she looked angry? "Well...my friends were just filling me in on everyone around here at lunch and when they pointed out your family, I couldn't help but notice you didn't look too happy." I bit my lip, waiting for god knows what. For her to get mad? Uncomfortable?

Alice smiled a small smile. "You were checking me out in the caf, Bella?"

I remembered what Jessica told me about Jasper and Alice and my mood dulled out. _No, don't think like that. It's good she has a boyfriend, you don't like her like that. You have a bond, she has a guy, you're both taken, so just stop, Bella._ "No, I just feel for people who have bad days, is all." Damn you sad voice.

Alice's smile was gone before she forced one. "Huh, well, yeah, I was kind of upset with my family."

Mrs. Wright walked in all in a huff, mumbling something about someone taking her parking spot or something. She immediately got us off to work, we'd be icing our cakes today. I slipped off my coat, tying my hair up and again throwing a glare at Alice's pixie cut, but kept my bands on this time. Who cares if they got messy, they can be replaced. Alice stared at my left wrist while I put on an apron and washed up until I caught her, and turned away to go get the ingredients for icing.

I was leaning against the counter, mixing food coloring into my icing while Alice was looking through cupboards when I remembered what we were talking about before. "Why were you upset with them?"

Alice looked over her shoulder at me. "Hm? Oh, because they all agreed that I shouldn't pursue something, well, except for Emmett." She smiled when she said Emmett and I had a feeling that they were close.

I nodded, looking down to see a very nice shade of green for icing and smiled. "Well, not that it matters what I think-"

Alice looked at me suddenly. "It matters to me what you think." She interjected.

I looked down again as I felt heat run to my cheeks. "Er, uh, thanks. Like I was saying though, I think if what you want to pursue makes you happy and you enjoy it, then you should go after it."

Alice's smile lit up the room. "I think so too, and that's what I told them. I want them to accept it, but even if they don't, nothing's going to stop me, not them, not anything." Alice was back to being intense like she was after talking about my tattoos yesterday.

It was quiet for a moment and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to respond to that or not, and if I was, I had no idea what to say. "Cool." I murmured.

Alice giggled. "Do you think you could reach me down that bowl?" She asked, pointing to the top shelf in one of the cupboards. I nodded and walked over, reaching up for it. I huffed and got on my tip toes, my fingers just barely grazing the side of the bowl. "Huh, they should really have step stools in this place. Here, I'll lift you."

I spun around, looking down at Alice, pointing to myself. "Mount Everest," pointing to her. "Speed bump. I'll lift you." She scowled but nodded and I laughed, moving behind her. "Ready?"

"Yeah, don't let me slow you down." She grumbled.

"Aw, you do comedy too?" I laughed.

"Just hurry up." She said, crossing her arms.

I placed my hands on her waist and that's when I realized I hadn't thought this through. I had noodle arms, I could barely lift my own weight, and though Alice was tiny, I was doubting I could lift hers very high either. I braced myself, snaking my arms around her waist, and lifted with my knees, surprising myself when I lifted her off the ground. "Alice, you're so cold!" I gasped, hugging the cool girl closer to me on instinct.

"Um, yeah, it's a little chilly today." She said breathlessly. Breathlessly? Was she scared I was going to drop her?

She grabbed the bowl and I put her back down, though before I could step back, the bowl was on the counter and her arms were back around me. "Whatcha' doing?" Her ink black spikes tickled my nose.

"You're very warm." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"You should wear a coat, that little sweater isn't enough to keep you warm." I commented and she let go, going over to fix up her icing.

We worked silently for a while, mixing icings, talking a little here and there. Alice was washing dishes while I dried and put them away when she looked up suddenly. "Ugh, of course." She growled.

I was about to ask her what she was talking about, but the door to the cooking room swung open and Emmett marched in, walking up to the teacher. "Hey, your brother's here." I said to Alice just as Emmett looked over to us.

He grinned and I smiled back as he walked over, towering over everyone in the room. "Heya Tink, Bells." He greeted.

"Hey Emmett." I replied.

"Thorn in my side." Alice nodded.

Emmett let out a booming laugh, making a few kids in the room jump. "Well, I just came to let you know that Eddie's got an appointment and that Rose, Jasper and I are skipping to uh, go _out_." He gave Alice a look. "Since it's been a while for us, and I just wanted to know if you could get a ride or if you need Esme to pick you up."

Alice sighed. "I'll call Esme la-"

"Even though she's painting, but you know she'd drop it just to pick you up." He said.

"I know, and I'll remember to thank her-"

"You should, because you know how rarely she's inspired to paint, and to drop it just to come pick you up."

"I could give you a ride, if you need. That way your mom can still paint." I interrupted, in fear this would go back and forth all day.

Alice turned and smiled at me, shaking her head. "No, that's fine, I don't want you going out of your way."

"No no, really, I don't mind. It'd give me longer to ride my bike."

"There, problem solved!" Emmett concluded, patting my shoulder.

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled at Emmett and he grinned, waving like a mad man as he left the room. "He really is my favourite brother."

"He _is_ a decent guy." I laughed. I was glad I met Emmett.

-------------

"And there was like, only one, like, left in my size! I was _so_ lucky." Lauren rambled on as Angela nodded, not really listening, Eric fiddling with his phone, Jessica day dreaming about Mike, who was giving me weird looks.

It was only three minutes into lunch and I was already prepared to jab the plastic fork into my eye. I let my head fall to the table, welcoming the throbbing pain in my forehead as a distraction from the world's most annoying sound _ever_, aka Lauren's voice. "Hey Bella, you should come shopping with us some time." Jessica said, sparing a quick glance my way. I subtly shuddered.

I put on a fake smile and lifted my head. "That'd be great, but...I'm busy."

Lauren sneered at me. "You don't even know when we're going."

"...I'm busy most of this week."

"What about tomorrow?" Jessica asked, playing with her salad now that Mike left to go to the washroom.

I bit my lip. "Chilling at home with my dad, he doesn't work till late and I haven't seen him much this week."

I refrained from doing a victory dance as Jessica nodded understandingly.

"Thursday?" Lauren asked. I think she knew I didn't want to go and was purposely trying to make me say it and seem like a bitch in front of everyone.

"Promised I'd hang out with an old friend of mine already." Jake did say he wanted to hang out.

"Friday?" She snapped.

"Uh..." _No, so close to freedom!_ I couldn't think of anything to say, I didn't have any plans or excuses. Ugh, there'd be death if I had to spend a whole day with Lauren and Jessica; I'd either kill them, or myself. "Well..."

"Bella already said she was going to come over to my house." A tinkling voice said behind me.

I wasn't sure if the grin was from having an excuse now or just from hearing her voice, but either way, I had one as I turned in my seat to see Alice standing behind my chair. "Alice!" I beamed, scooting my chair over for her to pull one up.

She got the hint and pulled a chair beside mine, setting her tray down. "Hey Bella."

The others around the table were all staring at her with wide eyes. "Um, you know everyone, right? Guys, this is Alice, Alice, this is Angela, Erik, Jessica, and Lauren." Hopefully no one caught the sour note on Lauren's name.

"Hello." Alice nodded at them.

They were all quite, which made me quite, which made Alice quite, so we spent about five minutes just staring at one another. I opened my mouth to say something to break the silence when I felt something; it was like a numb feeling right in the middle of my forehead that slowly started to tingle. My eyes widened when I realized what was happened. "Excuse me." I mumbled, jerking up from my chair and walking swiftly out of the cafeteria. Outside, I ran to the girls' washroom, spinning around to lock the door when I checked to make sure no one was in here. That's when the tingling erupted into an explosion of heat and I fell to my knees, holding my head. Someone was looking for me, tracking me. I whimpered and crawled over to the sinks, pulling myself to my feet and splashing my face.

I let out a strangled scream when it felt like someone stabbed an icicle through my forehead, and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily as it slowly faded back to normal. They found me. Black started to cloud my vision as my eyes slowly fell shut.

----------

"Bella?" Someone's voice at the end of a tunnel called. Well it sounded like it at least. The voice was familiar and I tried to sort through the sizzling fog my brain was left in after this fiasco. "Bella!" My shoulders were being lifted and soon I was leaning up on someone's chest as they felt my forehead for a fever. If only they had felt what I had just a few minutes ago; they'd be freaking out. "Bella, can you hear me?"

"Mhmm." They were so cold! ...Yet, so warm at the same time. Who was this?

"Good." They sighed. "What happened?"

They couldn't know. "Mm, headache. Nothin' important."

"Are you okay now?" They asked as they wrapped their arms around me while they leaned up against the wall.

"I will be soon." I mumbled. My thoughts were starting to clear and I looked down at the arms across my stomach, noting how pale they were. "Alice?!" I leaned my head back and looked up to see Alice looking back at me, worry etched all over her face.

"Here, I'll go get the nurse." She began moving but I held her arms around me and she stopped.

"No, I'm fine! Really, it happens all the time. See?" I said, getting to my feet and hopping up and down. "Perfect."

"Bella, you were passed out on the ground. It's the end of the day! Have you even been to any of your afternoon classes?!" She asked, stepping closer.

The end of the day? Damn, Charlie was going to be pissed when he found out I missed my classes. "Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry! You need a ride!" I said, looking up with wide eyes. Damn whoever was looking for me! I grabbed her hand, running out to the parking lot and over to my bike.

"Bella, I don't think you should be driving after that." Alice said, watching me get on the bike.

"I was just skipping Alice, I had a bad headache and I must have fallen asleep." I reasoned with her. She looked at me for a few moments, her eyes narrowing until she huffed and gave up."Now, um, here, hop on." I said, scooting back some. "I'd let you sit in back, but you'd freeze with no coat."

Alice slid on and I moved up till I could grab the handle bars, stiffening as she nestled back into me. "You really are very warm Bella." She murmured and for a second I could have sworn I heard purring.

"T-thanks." I started up the engine and again heard more than one kind of purring, but shook it off and blamed it on the massive headache. After a few minutes of riding I found Alice small enough that I could rest my head on top of hers and giggled as I did so. "I can't believe we both fit on this."

Alice scoffed. "I'm not _that_ big."

I laughed. "No, I mean, it's a bike, and not a very big one at that. We just kind of fit like puzzle pieces...with the bike!" I added hastily, glad she couldn't see my blush.

Alice shook with giggles. "You're blushing."

How'd she know? "Am not."

Alice reached a hand up above her, cupping my cheek. "Are too. I can feel it."

"That sounds creepy." I chuckled.

"It kinda does doesn't it?" She laughed. "It's a left up here and then down the road until you see a driveway."

"You sure do live far out. Must be nice at night." I commented, looking at all the trees surrounding us.

"It is, this Friday, I'll show you my favourite tree." She replied.

What? Oh yeah, lunch. "You know, you don't really have to hang out with me on Friday."

Alice turned and looked up at me, and again, our faces were close. "What if I want to?"

I looked back into her eyes, in the back of my head noticing how they were now black. "Well, then who am I to stop you?" A long twisting driveway caught my eye and I looked away to turn up her driveway. I tried not to gawk too much at the beautiful mansion that Alice lived in. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as she got off.

Alice nodded. "Yes, thank you for the ride." She paused for a moment, mentally debating with herself, and the pulled me into a hug which I returned. I watched her skip up to her door and wave as she stepped into it before turning around and starting home.

-----------

Charlie was working the late shift for the rest of the week, so I was by myself, other than Shadow all night. I had made dinner and quickly did my homework, washing the tetanus shot-waiting-to-happen (the truck whose name fit it well), walking around the woods out back with Shadow till it got dark, and then headed back inside to have a horror movie marathon.

The house was completely dark except for the TV that was flickering with light from the black and white movie that was playing. I had a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of me, a goblet of fruit punch, I totally squealed when I saw Charlie actually had a goblet in the cupboard until I saw the big logo on the side, Shadow was on the floor in front of the couch, and I was sitting indian style wrapped up in blankets, my eyes glued to the TV. The girl on the TV was running down a hall that's walls were dripping with blood and looking over her shoulder all the time. She stopped in front of a door, slowly turning the door knob. "Not in there!" I whispered.

Right as she swung open the door, a figure appeared on the couch beside me. I let out a blood curling screamed, my face going red, my throat raw, Shadow jumped to his feet and spun around right when the girl on the TV screamed as she got a chainsaw through her stomach, and the figure beside me screamed their lungs off as well. It was quiet for half a heart beat. "Bella, what the hell! You scared the crap out of me!" Ren yelled, clutching her heart.

"M..Me?!" I gasped, heaving in the breath that had escaped me. "I'm not the one popping in during a horror flick!"

"How was I supposed to know you were watching a scary movie?!"

"Wait...wait, that was you tracking me earlier?" I asked and she nodded. I began slapping her anywhere I could as she tried to block all my hits. "I can't believe you! I missed half my classes!"

Renesmee jumped up from the couch, sitting in Charlie's chair and petting Shadow's head. "I need to talk to you."

I disentangled myself form the blankets and started pacing in front of her chair. "You could have called, and even then; you know not to. I'm done with the covenant, _done_ done. I don't want anything to do with them. I've told you this hundreds of times. And don't start with the 'I miss you' cause you also know that you're welcome to stay with me, as long as you're done with them too. And what do you think you're wearing?"

Renesmee closed her mouth since she opened it to stop my ranting I'm sure. She looked down at her attire; combat boots, red plaid jeans with suspenders hanging down, a black corset, and a black wool coat. "What?"

"And _more_ piercings?" I snapped, looking at the three silver hoops pierced to her ears.

"Please, you know you're jealous." She laughed, her chocolate brown and emerald green eyes sparkling.

"...No."

"Yes, you are! You know, you can borrow some of my clothes." She said.

There was more screaming on the TV and I looked over to see more of the cast slaughtered. "No, I'm missing it!" I jumped back onto the couch, holding back the blankets. "Come on, we can still catch the end of it."

Ren laughed and joined me, grabbing the bowl of popcorn. "Remind me, I've got something to tell you later."

"Okay, shh!" I said as a room exploded.

* * *

**^^ Another chapter!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**-Paige-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard.**

**Author: Paige Turner**

**Rated: T for now**

**Summery: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT **_**DRAMA, ACTION**_**, and possibly **_**ROMANCE**_** are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

I need new blankets, these are _horrible._ Wait...sleeve? Collar? Buttons? This was my trench coat! And I was laying on cold, hard metal, definitely not my warm cozy bed that I should have been laying on. Pillows don't have a heart beat or fur...What the hell?! My eyes shot open and I was immensely grateful for once that Fork's forecast was constant clouds, and also grateful that it hadn't rained at all. I blinked the sleep from my eyes, groaning and holding my temple as my head throbbed. Damn, what the hell happened? I struggled to sit up, looking down at my lap as I threw off my coat, praying I wasn't naked. That would be odd. I sighed in relief as I saw the black converse, white jeans, and black blouse and white vest. Okay, those were _not_ my pajamas, though; the last thing I remember wearing. Shadow yawned, stretching out and jumped out of the box of my truck. What was I doing in the back of my truck? I lifted myself up and sat on the edge, breathing slowly until the world stopped spinning, looking into my truck to see Ren in much the same position I was when I was sleeping, with her coat covering her. This had her written all over it.

I glared at her sleeping form and pounded on the back window she was sleeping under, smirking as she screamed and shot up into a sitting position, banging her head on the roof of the truck. Ren scowled and gingerly rubbed the top of her head, glaring at me through the window. "What the hell?"

"I could ask the same thing." I snapped, slipping on my coat as the chilly breeze finally registered on my exposed arms, forming goosebumps on my skin.

Ren raised an eyebrow and then slowly she started to grin. "Oh yeah." She giggled.

"'Oh yeah'? Oh yeah what?" I growled, sliding down from the truck and opened the driver's side of the door as she scrambled out the other side.

"Don't kill me, but..." She trailed off.

I growled again, crawling through the truck and jumping out her door as she ran around to the back. "But _what_?"

She bit her lip and looked at her feet, jumping up into the back as I lunged at her, crawling to the top of the truck. "You know how much I like drunk Bella." My eyes widened and then narrowed. That explained the headache and dizziness. I struggled to pull myself into the back of the truck as she slid down the windshield to the front. "So, I _may_ have spiked your drinks during the movie. To be honest, I'm surprised you never realized your first cup should have been empty the third time you reached for it. Your observations skills are lacking, Bella."

"You're dead." I whispered, appearing behind her. Unfortunately, the sudden change of scenery was too much for my hangover, and the world flipped and Ren had to catch me before I fell.

Renesmee continued, knowing that more than anything, I was more worried about what went on, then mad at her. "I didn't want to waste the buzz, so we went out. You're not much of a dancer, but that's okay since everyone dug your singing." She paused and then giggled. "Who knew 'The Cat Came Back' could turn into a rock concert."

I covered my face with my hands while she supported my weight. "Oh god."

I felt Ren nod as her giggling ceased. "And then we walked to some fancy shmancy restaurant and you had something with mushrooms in it. It was gross, but you seemed to like it. Mushroom ravioli maybe, I don't know; I wouldn't eat it."

I considered it. "Hm, doesn't sound too bad."

"That's what you said when you saw it on the menu. After that, we walked around for a while and came across a park-"

That I could vaguely remember.

_The stars were sparkling in the sky, odd for Forks since it was usually cloudy. The night air was crisp, leaving our noses pink and our breathe visible. The rocks crunched under our feet as we stumbled into a parking lot in front of a park. "Swings!" I screeched and Ren laughed, grabbing my hand and running towards the swing set. She let go and jumped onto the swing, grabbing the chains, and started gaining air. I followed her, jumping to the swing, and going right through, forgetting to grab the chains and falling behind it. "Hey!"_

_Ren giggled until I grabbed the bottom of her swing, jerking her from it, making her land on her back. "Not nice." She growled, getting to her feet and grinning. She ran over to the dome of bars, climbing to the top and hooking her feet through, laying back across it and looking up at the sky._

_I stumbled towards her, climbing up beside her and did the same, only hanging down through the bars. "Ren, have you ever wanted something you couldn't have?" I asked._

_Ren sighed and then slipped through the bars as well, hanging beside me. "You know, there isn't much you can't have when you actually _use_ your magic. I don't know why you stopped."_

_At the moment, I couldn't fathom why I stopped either. I shook my head. "No, not even with magic I could have them."_

_Ren raised an eyebrow...lowered? I giggled, doing the same, raising and lowering my eyebrows. Ren snapped her fingers, gaining my attention back. "Got a crush?"_

_I pouted and shook my head. "No, I've got a bond." I wasn't supposed to have crushes, and I didn't...right? "...But...bliss."_

_Ren had been looking at her inked wrist when I mentioned bond, but now looked at me curiously. "Bliss?"_

_I nodded. "That's what I feel when I'm around them, or even think about them." I smiled a goofy grin, thinking of the silky black spikes._

_Ren pondered things for a moment. "You want my advice?"_

_"No."_

_She looked surprised and almost hurt. "No? Why not?"_

_"I w'nt a tattoo." I slurred, slipping form the bars and landing on the ground with the air knocked out of me._

I cringed from the hazy memory. "Did I get the tattoo?"

Ren bit her lip, lifting my shirt to expose my hip. I groaned and looked down, freezing. I...I kinda actually liked it. It was a blood red heart, outlined in black, with fames dancing behind it. "You said they lit you on fire. I, of course, took this figuratively, and suggested this." She fought to keep a straight face and succeeded.

I looked up at her sharply. "I didn't say a name...did I?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

Ren nodded and my cheeks flushed. "Well, you started too, all you got was 'Al' before you passed out." She had a sly look. "Who is this Al, is his name Albert? Does he go to your school? Oh! Speaking of school, you're late. Class started ten minutes ago!" She said, glancing at her phone.

"Damn!" I quickly hugged her good bye, petting Shadow, and ran to grab my bag before jumping into the truck, not bother to change. Ren quickly tossed me a brush as well as I sped out, er, crawled at a pace quicker than usual in this thing, of the driveway. I ran the brush through my hair at every red light, and had to park at the very back in the parking lot of the school. I grabbed my bag and sprinted towards the cooking room, pausing at it's door. I took a deep breath and then knocked.

Mrs. Wright smiled a knowing smile, amusement dancing in her eyes as she looked me over in the doorway. "Have a long night, did we?"

"Yeah, uh, hit the books pretty hard last night." I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

Mrs. Wright laughed. "I used to hit the books when I was younger too, believe it or not, chocolate will get rid of the purple under your eyes, and dull the head ache. I think I've got some chocolate chips for cookies around here, I'll go look." She laughed, walking off towards one of the many cupboards at the front of the room.

I smiled and walked to the back, dropping my bag, and slipping off my coat, looking around the room at everyone working away on their cakes. "Bella! You look like crap!" Alice gasped when I turned to our kitchen. She ran over, looking over my face.

"Hello to you too, Alice. How was _your_ morning." I said sarcastically.

Alice smiled and stepped back. "Sorry, how are you feeling though?"

"A little woozy, but I'll be in tip top shape soon." I replied, smiling my thanks as Mrs. Wright handed me a cup of chocolate chips and started around the room, looking at everyone's work.

"What did you _do_ last night?" Alice asked, helping my tie the apron as I nibbled on the chocolate.

"Hell if I know." I laughed. Alice looked at me sternly and my smile was gone before she went to tie the bow behind my back. "My friend came over and I haven't seen her in forever so we celebrated." She tightened the apron and I hissed as it pressed on my hip.

"Sorry!" Alice apologized, loosening it and turning me towards her to look at my front, to see what she had done.

"Don't worry about it, I'm still just a little tender from the tattoo." I said and then clamped my mouth shut.

Alice's eyes widened. "You got another tattoo?" I nodded and could tell she wanted to see. Sighing, I lifted the apron and the bottom of my shirt, showing her my hip. Her eyes widened and she reached out, almost as if to touch it, but stopped herself, and looked up to me. "What does this one mean?"

I cleared my throat, turning shades of red. "Uh...nothing, just, um, random." A deaf man could hear the lie in that.

The corners of Alice's lips turned up as she looked up at me through her eye lashes again. "Have you found your bond?"

I was tempted to say '_No, I found you._' But instead went with. "No, I must have met someone last night." And laughed.

Alice's smile turned strained and she nodded, turning to our kitchen. "We're almost done, just need to finish the icing."

I shrugged and followed her back to the kitchen and picked up my green icing, looking at what Alice had already done and gasped. "Oh my god."

"What, what's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked, looking at me alerted.

"You're an artist?" I asked, looking at her and then the cake again.

"Huh? Oh, sort of. You like it?" She asked, and I expected a blush to come to her cheeks as she looked down at her feet, only, it never came. I took a moment to regard this new Alice; this shy, nervous one. Usually Alice was the definition of confident, and just gave off a powerful aura. Like a switch was flicked, she straightened up, and looked down at the cake. "It was nothing, really."

"It's amazing." I said, looking back to the cake. There were red, purple, and white flowers scattered around the bottom, deep blue for the sky, and brown for trunks of trees. "I take it you want me to fill in the grass and leaves?" I asked, holding tightly to my icing.

"That would be lovely, thanks." She nodded and started on the dishes, filling the sink.

I worked diligently for a long while, concentrating completely on the task, not wanting to ruin Alice's design, and even shushing others who came to ask us, er, me, since they all seemed almost scared of Alice, questions. Once I was done, I gently set down my icing and wiped the imaginary sweat from my forehead; I was mentally exhausted from all that concentration. I looked over to see Alice scrubbing away at dishes, and tip toed over, peeking over her shoulder to see if she was almost done. "Do you need something?" She asked without looking away from the dish.

I jumped and she started giggling. "Uh, no." I replied and looked to the collar of her shirt, smirking and lifting it up. "Look at that, you can even pull off popped collars."

Alice rolled her eyes over her shoulder at me. "Like you haven't noticed; I could pull off a brown paper bag."

I nodded, going to start drying the dishes. "True." I dried a few bowls and put them away before hopping up on the counter, much like Alice had done when we first met. Wow, was that only a few days ago? "So Alice."

Alice looked up at me, smiling before turning back to her dishes. "Yes, Bella?"

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" I asked, reaching in front of her to grab another dish she finished washing, to dry.

She smirked. "Not at all, go ahead."

"What's your favourite colour?" I opened a cupboard and put the dish away.

Alice handed me another dish. "And here I thought you'd be interrogating me about something important."

"Well it's important to me." I automatically replied, taking the dish from her, looking up and locking our gazes. I cleared my throat and looked away. "I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't interested."

Alice started on the dishes again. "Well, I like them all very much, but my favourite... I guess, it's blue."

"Blue?" I asked. I would have thought of her as more of a pink or something.

"Yeah, blue can mean so much. A lot of people associate it with sad, or male, or happy, the sky, the ocean. Plus, I know someone who looks really good in it." She laughed.

I smirked and nodded, looking down in my hand on the other side of me that I was blocking from Alice's view to see if what I tried worked. I sighed; the rose was purple, a combination of blue and red. Damn. Eh, I could try again later when I wasn't hung over. "When's your birthday?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know."

"What?"

She froze and then looked at me. "Guess." She said and I smiled, watching as she relaxed.

"Hmm...well, you don't look like a February...maybe an April or May...not September...December fourth?" I laughed.

Alice had a thoughtful look for a second and then nodded, seeming to approve of the date. "My birthday is December fourth." She stated and then turned back to the sink. "Good guess."

I shook my head at her antics. "What's your favourite food?"

Alice grinned, looking down at the water. "You don't want to know."

"No?" I asked, hopping down from the counter.

"No, I'd scare you." She giggled.

I gasped. "Oh no! Is it..." I leaned over her shoulder my lips millimeters from her ear. "Haggis?" I breathed.

Alice shivered, not the giggle I expected, and turned, her back right against the counter, my face close enough to feel her breath on my lips. What I had planned on being a funny joke was turning into something more serious, making my breathing ragged, hers as well, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as it burned through me like she had ignited a flame, and I momentarily pictured the tattoo on my hip. I blushed and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, her hand reaching up and grabbing the collar of my shirt; her face moving even closer.

The bell rang and her eyes snapped open, chairs screeching as kids got up from them, people talking to one another, running out to see their friends before the next class. Alice kept coming closer, but moved to the side just before our lips would have connected. "Never, haggis is gross." She murmured, her lips brushing my ear, and stepped to the side to pull off her apron. She quickly drained the sink, gathering her books, and waving to me before ducking out of class.

My raging heart calmed itself, the blush leaving my cheeks, my breathing becoming steady. "Overreacting to nothing more than her returning the joke." I reprimanded myself, tempted to slap my own cheek, but there was still people in the room. I walked out of the room, swinging on my backpack, and spotted the back of a dark haired giant. I snuck up behind him, taking a big breath to scare him, when he spun around and barked at me. I let out a scream, jumping back into another pair of large, cold arms. "Emmett! Did you just bark at me!?"

Emmett laughed a shrugged. "It'll teach you from trying to scare me again. You're too noisy Bells."

I laughed too and disentangled myself from the arms that had caught me. "Thanks." I said, turning to them. I was met with a pair of black eyes that looked pained, but a warm and amused smile. Curly/wavy blonde hair as well meant this must have been Jasper.

"My pleasure." He said and I was surprised by his southern accent, though it was almost non existent. "You must be Bella, Emmett and Alice have said so much about you." He offered his hand. "I'm Jasper."

I took it, so used to the cool temperature that I had to remind myself it wasn't normal, and smiled up at Jasper. "Nice to meet you. I hope they didn't say anything too terrible."

"I felt he should know you tend to stalk people." Emmett pipped in and I slapped his arm, ending up cradling it to my chest afterwards; it was like hitting a stone wall. "I'm just kidding, we were nice."

I looked back to Jasper to see him studying me with a thoughtful look on his face. "What?" I asked, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks.

Jasper's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry. Alice said she found you passed out yesterday in the bathroom and I just noticed that you look a little..."

I was definitely blushing now. "Uh, yeah, it's kind of, um, a hangover." I said sheepishly.

Emmett whooped, slapping my back, surprisingly lightly. "Never would have thought you'd have it in ya."

A relaxing, tranquil wave swept through me, diminishing my embarrassment, and I sighed peacefully. "Well, we should be off to class now." Jasper said, resting a hand on my shoulder before starting to walk off with Emmett. "It was nice meeting you."

I waved and turned to head for my next class, a huge grin on my face. Three of the Cullens I met now, all of them I loved them all. Hopefully the last two were just as great.

-----------

Angela was laughing at Erik who had two straws in this upper lip, pretending to be a walrus, which actually reminded me of Shadow. I smiled and shook my head, turning to see Jessica animatedly telling Mike about her day so far, he was nodding, adding his own comments here and there, making him look like he _might_ be a good guy. Lauren was talking to Tyler, repeatedly reaching over and touching his arm, though he was oblivious to her attempts as he was talking about some game or something with her.

My eyes wandered over to the table in the corner of the room, my smile growing tenfold. Emmett was howling with laughter as he waved a carrot in front of Edward's nose while Edward was crinkling it with disgust. Jasper whispered something into Rosalie's ear, pointing to Alice, and Rosalie cracked a smile. Alice had a sinister look on her face, dipping her wrap in ketchup, I tried not to gag, and shoved it into Emmett's open mouth that had been laughing.

Emmett's eyes widened with horror as the wrap stuck out of his mouth, everyone at their table began choking on laughter as he pulled it out, letting it fall on his tray and grabbing napkins, wiping at his mouth and glaring at Alice who fell from her chair to the floor, laughing so hard. Emmett scowled, looking down at the table and the paused, picking up a crouton that was shaped like a guitar and started laughing too; causing Edward to roll his eyes.

'_I am the monster in your head,_

_I am the venom in your skin._'

Everyone at the table turned to look at me as I flushed and fished my phone out of my pocket, already knowing by the ring tone that it was Ren. "Hello?" I asked.

"_Belllllllaaaaaa_." She sang on the other line.

I sighed. "Yes?"

"_Well, I was just wondering if maybe you could teach me-_" She began.

But I cut her off, already knowing the answer. If she was asking me to teach her something, it was one of my spells. "No."

"_You're not even going to let me ask?_" I could picture her pouting, sitting on my couch.

"Nope." I looked back to the table into corner to see they all seemed to be sobered up now, Alice asking Edward something with an anxious expression. Edward shrugged and she looked even more anxious.

"_I'll trade you; one of mine for one of yours._" She offered.

It was tempting, I sure could think of a few ways for her illusions to become handy. Or even her dream skipping as means of conversation. "Uh...no. I don't need any more."

"_Pleeeeeease? I'll love you forever!_"

She played that card. Smart cookie. Ren knew that when it came to her, a maternal bone kicked in me since she has no family. Motion across the room caught my attention; Jasper putting a restraining hand on a livid Alice's shoulder. "...Maybe, I'll consider it. Is there anything else you need?"

There was some rustling on her side and then I heard a deep voice. "_Yeah, Charlie wants to know if pizza's good with you for supper._"

"You met Charlie?" I asked, surprised. Renesmee usually tended to shy away from humans.

"_Yeah, and he adores me. I'm now his favourite daughter._" She giggled and I could hear Charlie's chuckles.

I wish she would just take me up on my offer of her living with me and leave the nomads. "Who knows, maybe some day I'll make you a permanent member of the family."

"_Maybe soon, it's getting harder to resist your offers._" She laughed. I heard a snap and looked back to the table to see everyone looking at Alice who was glaring at the table that she was holding. What wrecked her day? Was her family bothering her again? "_I should go now; but I'm warning you, we're sharing the bed, there's no way I'm sleeping on the couch._"

I grumbled. Ren liked to talk late at night about random things, it was her most chattiest time. "Yeah, just try not to keep me up all night. I'm always exhausted afterwards."

A chair screeched against the ground and I looked back up to see Alice stomping out of the cafeteria with a Jasper trailing behind her. Emmett and Edward looked at each other before heading out as well.

"See ya when I get home." I said and hung up. Angela smiled at me, silently asking me who it was. "My friend Renesmee, I've known her for years. I kinda feel like her mom and sister wrapped up into one, always taking care of her."

Bell like laughter sounded at the other end of the room and I saw Rosalie hiding her giggles behind her hand. I turned back to Angela as she started talking about the History homework.

-----

I left the gym building and walked to the empty parking lot, twenty minutes later than usual since I had to go back and grab my things and sign some form saying that I could skate that the gym teacher had for me. It was raining pretty hard when I looked around, spotting my lonely red chevy in the distance, the only vehicle in the lot. I was soaked, steadily dripping wet when I was half way there. Lightening cracked through the sky, followed by thunder as the clouds grew darker.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I froze. There was a presence here, somewhere around here, and they were watching me. I don't know why at first I thought it was Alice and my heart skipped a beat. I looked up and around, searching for the pixie, but finding no one. That's when I registered the atmosphere; it was not anticipation of one person waiting for another in any good way. It was anticipation of a hunter stalking it's prey, someone waiting to lung, and someone waiting for someone to lung.

Unfortunately, I also registered that I was the one waiting for something to happen, not waiting to make something happen. I let my bag fall, turning around and around, scanning all the windows of the buildings, the corners for someone peeking around them, the trees at the side of the car park, though the shadows made that more difficult. I blinked through the rain pouring down my face, but the time it took me to close me eyes was enough for someone to lung.

Four knuckles connected with my face and I flew a few feet back, landing on my back, holding my face. "A strength spell." A familiar voice sounded over the noise of the hard rain pounding on the cement. "I'm surprised Ren didn't teach it to you; I mean, she _did_ come here to warn you."

My eyes opened and I raised my head to look at the figure standing by my feet. Red hair, evil smirk, I should have known. "Victoria." I spat, wobbly getting to my face. "What do you want?"

Her hand shot out, grabbing my throat and lifting me into the air as my oxygen was cut off and my legs thrashed around while my hands gripped at her wrist, the one that had a skull tattoo, her bond. Victoria pulled me close to her face, smiling sickeningly before thrusting me away and letting go. I landed on the ground and slid a few feet until my back his the front of my truck. I could feel the bruises already forming. My eyes fluttered, feeling like they weighed tons. I forced my eyes opened again and Victoria was leaning down in my face. "Not what _I_ want. James," She dreamily sighed his name. "Wants your spells, and not in that 'Oh I want them too because you're my roll model' pathetic way Ren does, he doesn't want you to have them too."

"He's...he's going to try and..." I trailed off. James was the leader of our... I mean, my old covenant. He was sick and twisted, enjoyed using his magic to haunt and torture people. It was how he got his kicks, one of the main reasons I left the covenant, and one of the reasons I think Ren stayed. She was terrified of him. He also happened to be the skull on Victoria's wrist, her bond.

"That's right. He's going to drain your magic from you, and then he'll drain your life." She laughed, pressing her thumb against the middle of my forehead, right over my third eyes, making me scream out in agony for the seconds she kept it there before she took it away. "He's been teaching me how; a payment for following Ren. But don't worry too much, we've got some things to do, you've got a couple weeks at the least, Bella."

I tried to get up but she pushed me back down, grabbing the sides of my head roughly. "I'll, I'll-"

"Not even remember this conversation. Another spell I learnt over the years. By the time you're conscious again, you'll have no idea I was even here. You'll probably think you were walking to your truck and slipped, smacking your head. Let's face it, it probably _would_ have happened if I hadn't come." She grinned.

"You hit my face, not the back of my head." I snarled. I could tell I had a bruise forming under my left eye, not that big, but it still hurt.

Victoria's smile grew. "That can be fixed." She whispered, bringing my head forward before smashing it back into my truck. I didn't even have time to scream from the pain that exploded back there; I slumped down to the side, watching as Victoria sped off into the trees again, watching the rain wash away the little puddle of red that started to slowly flow away from my face. My eyes closed and I was swallowed up in numb blackness.

* * *

**^^ Uh oh! And so we get a taste of the action and drama!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate them all so much!**

**Feel free to leave another. ^^**

**-Paige-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard.**

**Author: Paige Turner**

**Rated: T for now**

**Summery: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT **_**DRAMA, ACTION**_**, and possibly **_**ROMANCE**_** are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

Don't you even think about it eyes, if you open, I swear I'll- "Ugh." I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut again as the bright light blinded me. I slowly opened them again, one at a time, letting them get used to the light before looking around. White. White ceiling with lights, white walls, one window that was letting fresh air in, and white tile floors._ Exciting_. I looked down at my lap noticing the, surprise, _white_ sheets covering me. Wait, combat boots, faded jeans, a green T shirt. Colour! Yes, I'll never under-appreciate you again! Renesmee mumbled something incoherently in her sleep, turning on her side away from me. I giggled and pushed her off the side.

"Bwah!" She screamed, landing with a thud. "I see someone's up." She hissed, getting to her feet.

"Where am I?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Ren.

She placed a finger to her lips, pointing to the other side of the bed. "She's been here all night." Alice's hair looked a little messier than usual, like maybe she had been running her hands through it all night, the purple under her eyes so dark it made me feel tired just looking at her, her arms were wrapped around herself, her chest rising and falling slowly. She looked peaceful while she slept.

"That doesn't look very comfortable." I mumbled, still watching Alice.

"Trust me, it isn't. I couldn't take more than two hours on one, that's why I shared with you." Ren whispered.

"Have you met her?" I asked, smiling.

Ren looked to the floor, clearing her throat. "Yes, and I don't think she likes me."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What did you do?"

Ren looked up with wide eyes. "Nothing!" I gave her a stern look. "I swear, I didn't do anything this time, I was too worried about you. She came in all in a huff, sighing when she saw you, and then her eyes narrowed when she saw me. I told her I was staying with you, introduced myself, and she mumbled 'Alice Cullen'. _This_ is exactly why I avoid hu-"

"Shh!" I hissed. "She was probably tired or something. Now, why am I here?"

Ren calmed down, settling into one of the chairs in the room. "Everyone was kinda hoping you could tell us."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

Ren sighed, running a hand through her hair. Now that I looked closely I could see she looked paler than usual, her eyes dull, not shinning with mischief like always, she hadn't even bothered going all out in her attire like normal. "You never came home from school, I assumed you were hanging out with some friends so I waited a few hours, than I called someone named Angela and she said that she last saw you in the library. When I got to the school I saw your truck still there and as I got closer, I found you in front of it, unconscious and bleeding. I called an ambulance and they brought you here; you're not that hurt, a minor concussion, some stitches, but you'll be able to leave today, and you should be fine by the end of the week. You stayed here all night. What happened?"

I frowned, going over what she said, thinking back to the previous night. I remembered walking out to my truck and then...nothing. "I...I don't know."

Ren got up from her chair, glancing at Alice before sitting on the side of my bed, tears in her eyes. Her voice was barely audible when she spoke again. "If you fell, that explains the injury on the back of your head, but you've got a bruise under your eye, your shoulder blades, and red marks around your neck. Did...did," She looked at Alice again. "_Someone_ do this to you?"

I knew she was asking if it was another witch who did this, it wasn't uncommon for us to fight for whatever reasons, and it was the only explanation; humans couldn't get this close to us to do something like this, we've got magic to protect us. "No, I... I honestly don't remember."

Ren sighed, smiling weakly and wiping her eyes. "Maybe it's something in the water here; I feel like there's something I need to tell you, but I just can't remember what it is, no matter how hard I try."

I laughed uneasily. This was all just so confusing and I really didn't want to deal with it, I couldn't even remember the last time in the past two days that I didn't have a headache. "Onto something a little less...aggravating," I said, looking at Ren's wrist, the tattoo of a wolf on it. "Have you found your bond?"

Ren snorted. "I wouldn't be here with _you_ if I did...no offense."

I scoffed. "Is that anyway to treat your mother?"

"Pssh, I feel like the mother here; who do you think's been opening the window whenever someone closes it. I know how you like the cold and despise the hot. It's a wonder how you stood Phoenix." Ren said as Alice shifted, turning her head away from us as the biggest grin I had ever seen pulled at her lips. Must be a good dream; I smiled absentmindedly. Ren gasped and I looked back over to her to see her looking between me and Alice, realization dawning on her face. "_Ohmygod_." Her mouth fell open.

I chewed on my lip nervously, looking at Ren as she slowly collected herself, gazing to my hip and then back to Alice. "H-hey, I'm starving, think you could get me something to eat?" I asked, stuttering like a fool.

Renesmee's eyes finally sparkled with that same mischievousness that was so common with her, jumping to her feet. "But of course." She said, giggling and prancing out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed as soon as the door clicked, rubbing my face with my hands, wincing as I felt the bruise under my left eye. Grand. The only thing worse than a bruise on your face for everyone to see, is two bruises on your face for everyone to see. I groaned but sat up straighter, adjusting my pillows and crossing my legs. What the hell happened to me? I was getting sick of waking up and not remembering what happened to me during the night. Alice began to rustle then, her eyes blinking a few times as she opened them. Awwww she looked like a kitten! "Morning." I whispered.

Her eyes locked with mine and I expected a tired look, but immediately she was alert and concerned. "Are you okay?" She asked immediately.

I looked to my feet at the end of the bed. Great, now everyone was going to make a fuss about me all day. "I'm perfectly fine, I don't see why I'm still here anyways."

Alice got to her feet, leaning over the bed to gently reach behind my head, her cold fingers soothing on my wound. "Because, you were rushed in here in the middle of the night, covered in blood."

I might as well get the story started here. "Well I'm fine now, I trip all the time and just happened to hit my head good this time when I was trying to get into my truck."

Alice looked down at me with narrowed black eyes. "I wish you wouldn't lie to me."

Ouch. My face fell and I felt like crap. I didn't want to lie to Alice; for some unexplainable - okay fine, completely explainable but terrifying reason that I didn't want to confront ever, I wanted to be completely honest with her, about everything, including what I was. But I couldn't, humans weren't supposed to know, they were supposed to think that we were fairy tales, and if I told her that I couldn't remember and she pieced together everything like Ren did, then she would be one step closer to figuring out my secret. "I'm sorry." I whispered, looking away.

Cold fingers lifted my chin and turned my face back to look at Alice. "Please tell me the truth, Bella. You can trust me." She said, just as quiet.

I stared into her eyes, trying to tell her with mine everything I couldn't as they teared up. "I _do_ trust you." I did trust her, I trusted her with my life, I trusted her as much as I trusted Ren and I had known her for years now.

Alice's eyes too teared up, but non fell. "Then why won't you tell me? Why won't you let me in?"

"I c-can't." My voice broke as tears spilled down my cheeks.

Alice's hand slipped form my face. "Can't? Or _won't_?" She asked, I could hear the hurt in her voice as she slowly leaned back away from the bed.

I grabbed her hands. "Isn't this enough?" I cried. It certainly wasn't for me, but anymore and she would be in danger. I was _not_ going to put her in danger just because I wanted it.

A fierce look entered her dark eyes and she opened her mouth, but paused, her shoulders slumping, her eyes closing as she let out a long breath. "Yes, Bella, if that's all you're willing to give me. It's enough." And then she quietly left the room, leaving me holding in my sobs, leaving my heart shattered into millions of pieces, leaving me wishing she had said no, said that she wanted, _needed_ more. I would have given her more, if she had just asked, I would have given her everything.

---------------

I sighed, pulling another black petal off the rose in my hand, letting it fall to the pile beside the bed. "I'm a fool." I pulled off the last petal. "At least I'm loyal." I closed my eyes, opening them to a new black rose, replacing the stem of the last. I had been doing this all morning non stop, waiting for Charlie to get off work so he could sign me out of here, Unfortunately, he couldn't leave early since there were some disappearances in Seattle lately and he was working with the police down there. I pulled off another petal. "I'm a fool." And another. "At least I'm loyal....I'm a fool."

There was a knock on the door before it cracked open and bronze hair followed by gold eyes peaked in. The door opened fully, revealing Edward Cullen as he stepped inside, offering me a crooked smile. "Hello Bella, I'm-"

"Edward Cullen. I know." I sighed, letting the rose fall into my lap.

Edward's smile faltered as he stood beside the bed. "Yes, well, are you okay?" He asked.

I groaned. "Yes, the only reason I'm still here is because I haven't signed out yet, I'm fine!" I snapped.

Edward smiled again, amused. "I'm aware, I meant emotionally. You look..." He trailed off. "Dark. Nearly as pale as myself, and that's an incredible feat."

Well I had been using magic all day. "And why do you care?" I mumbled.

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I'm usually quite good at reading people, but you my friend, are a blank book."

"Should I consider myself lucky?"

"My family certainly would." He laughed. It was quiet for a few moments until something caught Edward's eyes. "Those are interesting tattoos."

I looked down to see I wasn't wearing my bands, or even my clothes for that matter, just some white cotton pants and a white tank top. Ugh, I was starting to like white, less and less. But not only that, my hip was exposed as well, and he could probably see some of my wings. "Thanks. I'm getting this one removed." I gestured to the heart.

Edward pursed his lips. "It looks new. Why?"

I glared at it. "I shouldn't have it. I don't deserve it."

Edward's face scrunched up in confusion. "Did you pay for it?"

I laughed darkly. "Oh, I _am_."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but just then the door burst open with Renesmee standing there with a wheelchair, a grin cracking her face. "Oh! Hi! Um, I was just going to take Bella for a spin around the hospital." She said, nodding at Edward and wheeling the chair over to the side of the bed.

I groaned. "I don't _need_ a wheelchair."

"Ah, come on, you stick in the mud." Ren said, patting the seat.

I sighed, standing on the cold tile floor with bare feet. "It was nice meeting you, Edward."

"You as well, Bella." He said, walking back out of the room.

"Who was that?" Ren asked, wheeling me out of the room and down the hall. There were doors lining the walls on either side, some open, some with other patients in them, sick on their beds or sitting at tables playing cards.

"Alice's brother."

"_Ohhh_." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Don't even start, I'm not in the mood." Steel lined my voice.

Ren sighed, turning us down another hall, much the same as the previous. "So I see you're using again." I just shrugged and she sighed again. "I know I told you that you should use still, just don't go overboard with it, don't lose yourself in it like Victoria and James."

"I'll use as much as I want." I growled. My voice was softer, on the edge of a sob again. "Maybe I want to lose myself."

Ren stopped wheeling the chair, wrapping her arms around my neck from behind, hugging me tightly. "Don't think like that, be happy. Think about good things; like your bond." She began wheeling the chair again.

I rested my forehead against my knee and took a deep breath. "That's not a happy subject for me right now. But what about you, have you been looking?"

Ren smiled, picking up speed as we quickly got to an elevator, taking it to the bottom floor. "Yes, every time I can. James let's me go sometimes, but always sends Laurent with me."

I looked back at Ren who was leaning against the wall of the elevator. "Where have you searched so far?"

She had a thoughtful look for a moment and then started pushing me again when the doors opened. "A couple places in Europe, Brazil, a few states. So far, I haven't even been close. Hey, how do you know it's them?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, you just follow your clue. Maybe your bond has a pet wolf, or maybe his last name is Wolfe. Who knows."

"Thanks for the help." She said sarcastically.

"That'll be fifty bucks." I laughed.

Ren giggled and then started running down the hall pushing me, gaining speed. "Do you think that wall is solid?" She laughed as a wall came into view at the end of the hall.

"Cut it out!" I yelled, laughing.

"NEVA!" She cackled, speeding up even more.

"We're going to crash!" My ribs started hurting from laughing so hard. My laughing died in my throat, turning into a choked out gasp as someone stepped into the hall in front of us. Ren screamed, planting her feet down, but was still dragged with the chair from the momentum and I threw my hands up in front of my face as I was jerked out of my chair, flailing to the floor.

A booming laugh I immediately recognized filled the silence. "Well well, still falling for me, Bells?" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett!" I don't know why, but I was so happy to see him. I jumped to my feet, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Bear hugs are _my_ specialty." He said, lifting me from the floor and squeezing me back.

I couldn't breath, but it was worth it. I need a big huge hug, and that's exactly what Emmett was good for, he was like the big brother I never had. And then I started crying, I cried and cried, weeping like there was no tomorrow into his shoulder. Even as I felt that we were moving again, I didn't let go and the tears kept coming. I was vaguely away that we were in the elevator, and then back in my room, but I clung to Emmett for dear life until my sobbing was down to little hiccups and sniffles. Emmett was sitting on the bed in my room and Ren was on a chair with her knees pulled up to rest her chin on as she watched with a sad face. I crawled out of Emmett's lap, sitting beside him, and took his hand instead. "Sorry." My voice was raspy since my throat was raw from all the crying.

"Don't worry about it, Bells." Emmett said. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

I shrugged, a lump forming in my throat again. "I don't know, post traumatic stress or some crap like that?"

Emmett laughed again, causing me to smile and Ren to giggle. Once Emmett calmed down, he had a serious look on his face and I almost giggled too, but knew he wanted to say something important. He lifted his hand and gently brushed the hair from the left side of my face, running his fingers over the bruise and had a murderous look on his face as he inspected my neck. "Look, I don't expect you to tell me what happened; supposedly you fell, but I don't believe that for a second. However, this bothers me, and anyone who knows you, and if it happens again, I _will_ find out what happened and I'll hunt the poor bastard down, making him wish he was never born."

"What if it's a girl?" Emmett didn't seem like the kind of guy who would hit a girl.

"I'll get Rose." He retorted. I shivered, she didn't look like the kind of person you'd want mad at you.

I laughed miserably. "You haven't even known me for a week."

"You make one hell of a first impression." Emmett boomed and I laughed again.

"Thank you Emmett." I said, sighing and looking up at him with a smile. "And thank your family for me too, Edward and Alice were here earlier."

"Knock, knock." A voice with a hint of a southern accent said as the door opened. Jasper came in with a can of soda and stood beside the bed. "Here, thought you might want something other than water to drink, you could use the sugar."

"Thank you." I said, sipping from it. As I drank, I felt my cold, sour, empty mood from before melt away, replaced with a warm, calm feeling. "Wow, guess I really did need that sugar." Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look before laughing with me.

--------------

When I got home, Shadow was waiting at the door and circled me before nudging me with his head until I bent down and reassured him I was fine and hugged him. He didn't leave my side the entire night, not once, even when I tried to get him out of the washroom so I could have a bath, but he ended up curled up in front of the door, so I proceeded to splash him every now and then. I sighed, blowing the bubbles off my hand, watching my fingers prune.

After my bath I watched TV for a while with Charlie and Ren until he said he was going to bed and she did too, I told him that I wasn't tired since I slept most of the day and would be up for a while, probably watching TV down there or reading. He nodded and trudged up the stairs and I waited until I could hear their steady snoring before silently slipping on Ren's boots, grabbing a sweater and headed out the door with a silent, grumpy, tired Shadow who still wouldn't let me out of his sight.

I stumbled through the dark, Shadow right on my heels, and into the trees across the road from the house, aimlessly walking. I walked deeper and deeper into the forest, the air growing misty, a fog hovering over the ground. This all seemed so familiar and I tried to put my finger on it, but couldn't. I kept on going, my breath becoming visible in the air. I scrambled over fallen trees, boulders, jumping over small streams, going farther and farther into the woods.

A flash of blonde caught my eye through the trees up ahead and I strained to see it again, but it was gone. I picked up the pace, jumping down from the trunk I was on and sprinting after it, trying not to fall in the process. I ran through puddles, every few seconds getting another glimpse of the blonde, and would run faster. I burst through the tree line, looking out at the water that was in front of me and then up the little cliff like hill on the other side of it. At the top I could see the blonde again and turned to Shadow. "Home." I commanded but he stayed where he was. "Shadow." I warned and he huffed, turning and running back towards the house.

If you blinked, you would have missed it, one moment I was watching Shadow's retreating form, the next I was atop the cliff, looking back down at the water below that looked fairly shallow from here. I momentarily thought I could probably jump it from the height I was at and land on the land. I turned and saw the blonde again and started sprinting after it into more trees. My lungs were burning, my legs felt like jelly, and I was starting to see spots, I was so exhausted. I pushed on a little further, but finally collapsed in a clearing.

Someone approached and I struggled to lift my head, meeting a pair of blue eyes with tanned skin, and long blonde hair. "Are you responsible for the disappearances in Seattle?" They demanded.

"W-what?" I gasped out, my eyes fluttering.

She reached up and tapped her ear. "She's isn't the one whose been doing it." And then she was gone.

A witch was responsible for the disappearances. I felt like it was connected to me for some reason, but I couldn't put two and two together, at least, not in this condition. My headache was back, I could barely lift myself from the floor of the yard I was in, I didn't have enough energy to use magic to make it back, which meant walking. I took a step but then looked up to see where I was and gasped when I saw a white mansion at the other end of the yard. I knew that mansion. This was Alice's house!

As if she knew I was thinking about her, Alice stepped out of the trees behind me along with a woman who had a heart shaped face, warm eyes, and carmel hair, and a man who had the same golden eyes, and blonde hair. "Bella?" Alice asked.

I self consciously ran a hand through my hair, stopping to pick out a twig, and smiled sheepishly. "Thought I'd take a little stroll before bed." I slurred in a sleepy voice.

"At three in the morning, dear?" The woman asked.

"I wasn't that tired."

"And that explains why you're in our yard?" Alice asked, almost amused but I could see the sadness that was just under the surface. She caught my look and the small smile she had slipped from her face and she looked away.

"Alice, I'm sorry." I whispered, stumbling forward but ended up falling to my hands and knees I was so tired.

"I'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about, but Bella needs some sleep first." The woman said. "I'll call your father first thing in the morning and tell him that you're here with us. Carlisle?" She turned to the man who walked over to me, scooping me up in his arms like I weighed nothing and they all started towards the house.

When we entered the door, I got one sentence out before passing out. "You have a lovely home, Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

**More of the drama! I don't know about you guys, but I don't particularly like the way this chapter came out. But I did want to give you something, I won't be updating Monday or Tuesday, so I guess this is better than nothing. Sorry!**

**Thank you for all the reviews again! ^^**

**-Paige-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard.**

**Author: Paige Turner**

**Rated: T for now**

**Summery: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT **_**DRAMA, ACTION**_**, and possibly **_**ROMANCE**_** are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

I was trying to remember the last time I just fell asleep; this passing out thing was getting very old. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and stretched, a sleepy smile spreading across my face. That was the best sleep I'd had in a long time. But then the previous night's events came rushing back to me; fighting with Alice at the hospital, crying on Emmett, leaving the hospital, settling down at home, staying up until everyone was asleep, the woods, the blonde hair, the little cliff, the Cullen mansion, Alice with the woman and man, and then nothing, nada. Well damn.

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the fabric of the blanket I was wrapped up in; extremely soft, possibly the closest thing I'd ever feel to a cloud. The pillow was silk, same with the sheets, definitely _not_ my bed. I opened my eyes and looked down, sure enough; blue blankets, sheets, and pillows surrounded me. And OH MY GOD, theses were not my pajamas! My cheeks burned as I pulled the sheets and blanket up to my chin. _Someone dressed me!_

I took a moment to glance around the room and my jaw hit the floor. Where the bed, sheets, pillows, and multiple cozy looking chairs around the room were a very dark blue, the walls were a light blue. I thought of my eyes but shuffled that similarity to the back of my head and continued my scan of the room. There were three doors, one which looked like it lead out of here into a hall most likely, one that had a light on in the other room and tiled floor under the crack that lead me to believe it was probably a bathroom, and another that I assumed was a very large closet. I know, I could totally be a detective. There were a bunch of paintings on the walls, some famous that I had seen in museums or in books, and others that should have been famous yet I had never seen before, there were also sketching on blank paper or loose leaf, so this was an artist's room. On the desk on the other side of the room was more drawings but also a computer. Rich…drawings…artistic…lot's of blue…_Alice's_ room!

Just then a door opened, and I was right – it was a bathroom, and Alice stepped out humming to herself and walked over to the computer, typing something, completely oblivious to me. I struggled to suck in the air that was knocked from my lungs._ She's trying to kill me._ She had obviously just gotten out of the shower seeing as her hair was dripping wet and hanging down in her face, unusual to see since it was always in the opposite fashion. She had a towel wrapped around her, though I'd call it a face cloth because of how small it was. She turned and her eyes widened when she saw me sitting up. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake already." She said, turning to her closet and opening it up. Again, I was right; I could probably fit my whole room in there.

I cleared my throat, shaking my head to concentrate. "Yeah, uh, I just woke up."

"I noticed." Alice's voice was muffled from the wall separating us.

I laughed, but it was uneasily; her voice was almost angry. Possibly frustrated?

"Your daughter or friend…person. _Ren_ dropped off some of your clothes and asked me to tell you that she was going to Port Angeles to meet someone for coffee." Alice continued, walking out of the closet fully dressed in black dress pants, a white blouse, and a black vest. Formal in a casual way. She tossed a duffle bag onto the bed by my lap. "Do you need a shower?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, I bathed last night." I mumbled, swinging my legs out of the bed and grabbing the bag before walking to the bathroom, watching my feet the whole way. I quickly put on the black jeans, a red long sleeved shirt and Breaking Benjamin T shirt over it, scrunching the red sleeves to my elbows. I ran the brush that was also in there through my hair that was looking darker than usual and groaned. _Magic use…don't you go black!_

"Everything okay, Bella?" Alice asked through the door.

"Perfect." I whispered sarcastically, holding my head in my hands for a few seconds. "Yeah, I'm fine." I called back. I opened the door and Alice looked away, walking over to the door of her room with her backpack. "So, um, thank you."

Alice shrugged to the hallway. "No problem. Though you should thank Rosalie for the pj's."

I began choking on oxygen and raced to cover my mouth with my elbow. "Rosalie's pajamas?" I squeaked.

The shadow of a smirk showed up on Alice's face. "Yes, of course; you wouldn't have fit anything of mine, it would have been too small. Rosalie is almost your size." The smile faded. "Esme wants to meet you."

I nodded, looking back down to my feet. "Okay."

Alice led me down the hall and down the stairs at the end of it, to the left, and into the kitchen where Esme was making eggs and was practically glowing, watching with fascination as if she had never made eggs before. "Good morning Esme, this is Bella."

Esme looked up to us and, if possible, her smile grew. "Bella, it's so lovely to meet you finally." She said, walking over and giving me a hug.

I froze for a second before returning it. "You too." Suddenly I missed Renee and her mom hugs, though Esme was a great substitute.

"Carlisle wanted to stay and meet you but he had to work." She said, walking back over to flip the eggs. "He apologizes."

I shook my head, waving my hand. "Don't worry about it; I would imagine being a doctor takes a lot of time."

"Yes, sometimes too much that I start missing him after a few hours. Hungry?" She laughed.

I laughed too and nodded, sitting down in front of the plate of eggs she set at the table. Alice stood in the entrance of the kitchen watching us. "Aren't you going to eat too?"

Alice blinked and looked at me. "I ate with the others while you were sleeping, sorry, you just looked tired."

I nodded and then shot my head down to look at the eggs after taking a bite. "What? Did I ruin them? What's wrong?" Esme asked, rushing over from the sink.

I shook my head furiously, looking up at Esme incredulously. "These are _amazing_!" I said, taking another bite. "Are you a chef?"

Esme smiled in relief and walked back to the sink. "No, I design houses, but thank you."

Was there anything these Cullens _couldn't_ do? I didn't think so.

* * *

"Well I guess I will see you Friday, Bella." Esme said at the door as everyone was leaving for school. Renesmee also dropped off my backpack since I was well enough to go to school.

I looked over to Alice who was walking out the door already. "I hope so." I nodded, waving before stepping out the door too.

"We're not all going to fit in the Volvo." Jasper said. "Unless Alice sits on someone's lap."

Alice scoffed. "Why do _I_ have to be the one sitting on someone's lap?"

"You're the smallest." Jasper said as if it were obvious. "Unless you want Bella to sit on someone else's lap, maybe Edwards while I drive?" He smirked.

I fought the shudder and saw Alice glare at Jasper. "I'll drive Bella in my convertible." Rosalie said and I did shudder that time, from fear though. She had been shooting me glares that would have death screaming like a little girl all morning. I didn't want to be in a closed off space with nowhere to run with her. I would much rather face one thousand James copies than one angry Rosalie.

Everyone stared at Rosalie shocked for a few seconds until she glared at them too and then nodded, all piling into Edward's Volvo.

I stood frozen to the ground as the silver car raced down the road towards the school, or rather, Forks in general seeing as they lived to far from it. Oh god, a _long_ car ride with Rosalie. Kill me, kill me now – maybe she would. A shiny red car pulled out of the large garage and stopped for me to get in, honking when I took too long. I buckled up with shaking hands and gripped the seat for dear life as Rosalie sped out of the driveway, not stopping to turn onto the road. We were driving to school, not staring in some action movie! "Thanks for the p-pajamas."

"_Don't_ mention it." Was that a 'you're welcome' or was she really telling me to not mention it? _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die_. I was in the middle of my chant when she spoke again, her words ice. "What's the deal with Alice?"

"W-what do you mean?" I spared a glance to see how fast we were going and wished I hadn't. Twenty miles over the speed limit.

"She's miserable now, what did you say to her?" She growled.

"I don't know." I replied. Rosalie lurched the car forward even faster and I paled, the trees beside the road becoming one green blur. "I swear I don't!" I screamed. "Please stop, I'm telling the truth; I have a habit of disappointing people, making them uncomfortable, angry, or upset without knowing it!"

"Not anymore, not with my family. Understand?" Rosalie said in a deadly calm voice as we sped down the roads.

I grabbed the arm rest, digging my nails into it, trying to keep myself from teleporting out of the death trap known as Rosalie's car. "Yes, understood!" I yelled.

"And you'll leave her alone from now on. Understood?" She growled.

My eyes opened and took in all the colours blending together out the windshield from our speed. Could cars even _go_ this fast? I fought to turn my head to face Rosalie who was looking at me with livid eyes, terrifying me more since she should have been looking at the road. "No." I whispered. She opened her mouth, to yell at me I'm sure, but I found my voice as I grabbed my seat belt that was starting to choke me from the momentum that had built up in the car. "Not unless she doesn't want me around."

"Than you don't ignore this, don't wait around for her to forgive you. _You_ fix this. Got it?" Rosalie snapped.

She was right, obviously I did something that upset Alice, and it actually hurt me knowing she was hurt. I _would_ fix this, I would find away, I would make her happy again. "I will." I said with conviction.

Rosalie's face smoothed from pissed to emotionless, but some emotion flashed behind her eyes, to quick for me to recognize.

The car screeched as she slammed on the brakes, skidding to the side of the road as I closed my eyes, waiting for impact. When everything was still and quiet I opened my eyes to see we were on the side of the road in one piece, and then looked over to Rosalie who was smirking. "Scared?" She asked innocently.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" I screamed at her.

Rosalie looked at me seriously as she started the car, going a much more reasonable speed as we pulled up to the car park. "I would advise remembering our conversation; I enjoy the look of terror in your face far too much and would be more than willing to do it again." With that, she pulled into the parking lot, parked beside the volvo, and exited it, walking into Emmett's arms.

Though she had a lunatic's way of doing things, she was protecting her family, and I respected that, and though she seemed to hate my very existence, I decided I liked Rosalie...was _terrified_ of her, but liked her.

I got out of the car, swinging on my backpack and caught the end of Rosalie and Alice's conversation. Alice looked pissed and Rosalie looked bored. "It was fine, besides you would have seen if something happened. Calm down." Rosalie sighed, looking in the mirror of her compact.

Alice clenched her fists. "No, I can't see her."

The others looked to Alice for a second and then back to their own conversations."Class is about to start, Emmett and I need to leave." Jasper announced, grabbing his books. He placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and she relaxed as he whispered something in her ear. I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes at his back, jealously bubbling in me. Jasper froze and then turned to look over his shoulder at me, so I looked away on reflex, and my gaze landed on Angela and Erik who were saying bye to each other. They made such a good couple. "Hm, well, see you guys later."

"Bella, you're coming over tonight and I'm challenging you to x box." Emmett informed me, patting my shoulder and nodding.

"Emmett-" Alice started.

"Hey, you can't hog Bellsie all to yourself. She's my friend too." Emmett pouted and then turned back to me. "Deal?"

"Only if you swear to never call me that again." I warned.

"Pinky promise I won't." He said seriously, sticking out his finger. I nodded just as serious, wrapping my finger around his. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward pinch the bridge of his nose.

Rosalie and Edward were the next to leave; Edward saying goodbye, Rosalie giving me a pointed glare before walking off. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she was bored one day and decided to kill me for entertainment.

"Come on, Bella." Alice said, sighing and walked towards the cooking class.

I fell into step with her, walking through the parking lot. How was I going to go about this. Right out say I was sorry for whatever it was I did. Was there a card for those kinds of things? '_Hey, sorry you're pissed at me - we all screw up sometimes. Friends?_' Would she forgive me? Would she not care? Did she still even want to be my friend? We walked into the Home Ec room, to the back where our table was and I sat down first. She sat down all the way at the other end of the table, not even looking at me. Not a good sign.

Mrs. Wright came in and informed us we'd be taking pictures with our cakes and eating them today, she also started talking about what we would be working on for the next little while, a whole fruits and vegetables unit. I never looked away from Alice the whole time, waiting to see if she would spare a glance my way. She didn't.

I got up with the rest of the class, tying my hair up, and an apron on. Alice looked at her feet while tying her apron. I couldn't take it anymore, I closed the few strides worth of space between us, hugging her to me tightly. She froze for a second before looking over her shoulder at me questioningly. I was glad our kitchen was in the very back, secluded from the others, and we'd have privacy. "I'm sorry." I told her sincerely. She turned in my arms, looking up at me with a mask on.

I took a deep breath. "I am, I'm so sorry. There are things about me I can't tell you, for reasons that are...for the best. For now at least. But I will try to be absolutely honest in every other way with you, I won't tell you lies, but some things I will just have to not tell you at all. And I'm sorry in advance for that. The night I wound up in the hospital, I swear to you this is the truth; I can't remember it, I remember walking through the parking lot in the rain, and then stopping for some reason, I had a feeling. I don't know what it was, but the feeling was strong enough to get me to stop, and then I was in the hospital with you on the chair beside me, and Ren sleeping on my bed." I finished, holding my breath..

Alice pulled me into her, wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you." She said into my shoulder.

"Um, shouldn't I be thanking you if you forgave me?" I asked, wondering why she was thanking me.

She shook her head and I felt her breath on my neck when she spoke again, making it hard to concentrate on what she was saying. "No, thank you for being honest with me, everyone has their secrets, even I do, and I'll wait for you to tell me yours like I know you'll wait for me."

"Girls! Picture time!" Mrs. Wright called, smiling at us as we rushed over. "Alright, strike a pose with your cake and tell me when you're ready."

Alice turned, grinning at me and I grinned right back, glad she was finally happy again. "Hop up on the counter please." She told me and I did as she asked. She climbed up, sitting in between my legs, holding the cake on her lap. I laughed and wrapped my arms back around her so she wouldn't slip off, resting my chin on her shoulder. "Ready!" She chimed to Mrs. Wright.

I laughed with her and squeezed as the camera flashed. "Perfect girls, thanks." Mrs. Wright said before going off to the next kitchen.

"Would you like some cake, Bella?" Alice asked sweetly.

I shrugged. "Sure, I'll have some ca-gh!" An Alice sized hand full of cake was smooshed into my face and mouth and Alice giggled uncontrollably.

"You're welcome!" She laughed, hopping off the counter.

I wiped my eyes, looking around the room to see everyone in the class laughing at me. I growled and looked to Alice who was laughing too, her eyes sparkling. Movement at the front of the class caught my eye and I could see Mrs. Wright motioning me to grab some cake and get her back with very large arm gestures. "You should try some too, it's delicious!" I cackled, jumping down and running over, grabbing the cake from her and throwing a fist full at her.

She looked at her shoulder and then to me, giggling before bolting out the back door that lead to the football field. I sprinted after her, kicking open the door and stepping out, feeling like the terminator with Ren's combat boots and the cake in one arm. I chased after her into the unoccupied field, throwing as best I could at her back, hitting her about twice, the rest landing on the grass. The rain washed the cake from my face and Alice's clothes but I continued to chase her around the field; she was always just a hand's reach away, my fingertips just grazing her vest. "You're going to have to be faster than that, Bella." She called over her shoulder, not even breathless.

I checked over my shoulders, making sure no one was looking. Surely using just a teeny little magic in public like this wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Quick as a flash, I appeared right behind Alice, grabbing her, and sending us both to the ground. I sat on top of her, a knee on either side, and grabbed her hands, pinning them to her sides. "Ah ha!" I panted out, staring down at Alice who was still giggling. "Wait, damn, where's my cake?" I looked around us, seeing it back on the other side of the field that was closest to the school buildings.

"No cake for you!" Alice laughed. She bucked her hips, switching our positions, and I froze, the motion sending electric waves through my body, ending just south of my stomach. Ho-ly damn. "Bella?" Alice asked, seeing as I spaced out for a few moments.

I smiled up at her, rolling us over again so that I was lying on her. "I win."

Alice gasped. "Nu uh! I win." And rolled us over again, giggling along with me.

Her hair was dripping from the rain, the ends tickling my face as she was so close. "I beg to differ." I flipped us again.

Alice sighed, her breath fanning out over my face and I fought back the flutter of my eyes. "Hasn't anyone ever told you?" She flipped us one last time and pinned my hands above my head in a vice like grip. "Never bet against Alice."

I looked up into Alice's face as she beamed down at me. A rain drop slid down her cheek, and to her lips, my eyes following it. She pursed her lips, getting rid of it, and tucked a sopping lock of my hair that was sticking to my forehead behind my ear. Her golden eyes shined brightly and I found I was lost in the topaz sea until they glazed over and lost focus. "Alice?" I whispered but she was unmoving, not even breathing. I slid my hands from hers, cupping her cheek in one and propping myself, and her since she was laying on me, up to look at her with the other. "Alice?" I said a little louder.

Alice blinked a few times, focusing on me again and smiled, leaning into my hand. "Yes, Bella?"

I opened my mouth to ask her what happened but was distracted by commotion behind her. I looked over her shoulder to see kids walking around the school grounds. "I think the bell rang." I said instead.

Alice got to her feet much more gracefully than I, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers as we walked back to class. "Bella?" She asked once we grabbed our books and everything.

I let my wet hair down, squeezing all the water I could from it, and looked over to see Alice's was nearly dry already and up in her spiked glory again. I scowled and waited for the inevitable curling that always came with my wet hair and sure enough watched as the ends began to get wavy. "Yes, Alice?"

"Are you going to the dance?" She asked, walking towards History with me.

"Um, I can't walk across flat surfaces, let alone dance. I would become a weapon of mass destruction if released upon the dance floor." I pointed out.

"It'll be fun though! Please come with me?" She asked, pulling a puppy dog face. I felt my resolve dissolving quickly.

I sighed but then thought of something and raised an eyebrow. "With you and Jasper?" The thought of it made my shoulders slump with misery. Yes, I want to come to the dance with you to watch you laugh and dance and have fun with your boyfriend while sitting at a table in the corner by myself, possibly trying to fight off Newton because he seems to lurk in the corners of the school a lot. Didn't that sound just wonderful?

Alice looked at me confused. "Yeah, sure, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett will be there too."

"Oh, so it's like a group thing?" I asked. That sounded much better.

"Uh, I guess." She said. "I have to go though, I'll see you later." Alice hugged me quickly and then skipped off to her own class.

-----------------

Orange and black was everywhere, on streamers, posters for the Halloween dance, people's lockers, _everywhere_. I ran my fingers over the orange tissue paper covering the cafeteria table, the table next to us had black, then orange, then black, so on and so forth. "Hey, Bella!" Mike said from the other side of the table. I lifted my fork to my collar and grabbed a napkin, under the table the napkin was replaced by a pin and I pinned the black rose that was now in my other hand to my shirt. "Bella!"

I leaned over to Angela. "Can I have your fork?" I asked, noticing she wasn't eating anything today. She did look a little pale.

She smiled weakly. "Sure, Bella." And handed me her fork.

"Bella!" Mike whined.

I bit my lip and looked up at him, trying to be patient. "Yes, Mike?" I said through gritted teeth.

Mike put on what looked like was supposed to be a seductive smile. "Got a date for the dance?" He asked.

Alice asked me to go with her - no, she asked me to go with her and her family. "No, not really-"

"I'LL TAKE YOU!" He yelled, causing the cafeteria to go quiet and look at him. "What do you say, be my date?" He said quietly, leaning on the table and throwing a wink at me.

"Sure." I replied.

His face lit up and everyone looked at me. "Really?"

"No." I bit my lip to keep from smiling. "I just remembered, I'm going with a group." I couldn't resist, maybe now he'd back the hell off of me.

"Who?" He asked, a frown etched on his face.

I smiled. "The Cullens."

Lauren snorted and I looked to her with a raised eyebrow. "The Cullens don't go to school dances, nor do they hang out with anyone but their family. If they wouldn't hang out with us, why would they hang out with someone like you?"

"Someone like me?" I asked, confused.

"A freak." She said like it was obvious.

I flinched, like someone had just slapped me in the face, my eyes wide and unseeing. I could hear commotion, people arguing, but I wasn't paying attention. _I'm different_. I had completely forgot, everyone here treated me like...like another normal human being, I had forgotten we were so different. Well, forgotten how nasty could be to people like me. Memories were flooding me. '_Watch it, freak!_'

'_Look at her eyes, I know, aren't they creepy?!_'

'_Witch!_'

I remembered the very first birthday party I went to, before I knew just how different I was. I was about six years old then...

_Mom dropped me off in front of Marcy's house, waving to me and blowing me kisses as she drove off. Marcy invited everyone in the first grade to her house for her birthday, and I, 'weird girl, cootie girl, and even Frankenstein', was no exception. The whole Frankenstein bit bothered me, I wasn't green, my hair flowed down to my waist, and I didn't have bolts coming out of my neck, but kids were kids._

_Anyways, Marcy decided she wanted to play hide and go seek in her back yard and I was it first. I closed my eyes, counting to one hundred and opened them, looking around. I ran through the back yard, looking under the porch, behind her cars, around her shed, but I couldn't find them anywhere. I raced to the front and was searching there when I heard laughter. I ran back to the back, all the way into the shed this time since I was sure that's where the laughing was coming from. I was right._

_Marcy and Brianna were laughing on the other side of the shed so I ran over laughing too...until they ran out that door, slamming it in my face. I frowned and pushed on it, only to have it not budge, and then turned around to run back to the other door. Steven and Rick slammed that door close too, laughing their heads off as I ran over and banged on it, but it was locked just like the other._

_I started screaming as the kids all laughed, kicking and banging on the doors until my feet hurt. The others eventually got bored and ran inside to play after they were done calling me a circus freak, telling me to get used to this since I was going to live in a cage all my life. I sat on the floor in the middle of the shed crying until my throat was raw and it was dark. All of the sudden I started seeing every shadow in their as a monster, every noise as the boogie man coming for me, and screamed, pounding on the doors over and over, my knuckles getting red._

_Hours later I saw flashing lights out the window of the shed where I couldn't reach and began screaming for my mom again. I heard yelling and then mom calling me. I sobbed, hitting the door with my bloody hands until it opened and I saw a red, puffy eyed, relieved looking Renee._

I blinked a few times and saw Erik and Angela yelling at Lauren while Jessica nodded along with them. Lauren glared at me and I shrank back until she turned to start yelling back at the others. I looked down at my lap, staring at the little scars all scattered around my knuckles on both hands until the rose on my shirt caught my eye, and clenched my jaw. She was _human_, a little, defenseless human. I puffed up my chest, clenching my fists and stood, pausing and looking at Lauren who turned to glare at me again. She _was_ human, a defenseless human, and if I did anything to her, I'd be almost as bad as James. _No, we don't want to go back to those days_. I let out the breath I was holding and looked back down to my shoes, hearing Lauren 'humph.'

"Excuse me." A smooth voice interrupted. I looked up to see Edward looking at Lauren with dark eyes and then turned to me, smiling. "Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to join my family for lunch."

I looked to Angela and Erik who were smiling and nodding, even Jessica, who looked incredibly jealous, was decent enough to nod encouragingly when I caught her eye. Mike looked pissed and so did Lauren. "I'd love to." I replied. I walked with Edward over to the table in the corner where his family sat, sitting in between him and Emmett. "Thank you."

"I don't know _why_ you would waste your time with them." Rosalie scoffed, looking out the window.

"Well, Angela and Erik are actually nice and my friends, Jessica isn't that bad, it's really just Mike and Lauren." I answered. Rosalie didn't even appear to have heard me, she kept looking out the window.

"So Bells, what are you going as for Halloween." Emmett said.

Halloween was at the end of the week and I hadn't even thought of something yet. I looked up at him smiling playfully. "It's a surprise. What are you going as?"

"The Phantom of the Opera." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I've already got the mask."

"And was creeping around the attic wearing it all night." Edward commented.

"Awesome! What about you Edward?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I was thinking maybe Romeo."

I almost squealed. I loved Romeo and Juliet! "You should! And you, Jasper?"

Jasper smiled. "A soldier."

Emmett groaned. "You went as that _last_ year!"

Jasper crossed his arms and looked away. "I can go as it as many times as I want."

I giggled and turned to the next person. "And you, R-Rosalie?" I asked, remembering the car ride from earlier, wondering if I should be talking to her at all.

Rosalie glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "Sleeping Beauty."

"Nice." I mumbled, looking down at the table and then up into the eyes of Alice, the same gold as everyone else's, yet different at the same time. "You?"

Alice smirked. "It's a surprise." And proceeded to smile at me whenever I caught her eye for the rest of lunch.

I wasn't usually one for dancing, I actually hated it, but the thought of dancing with Alice made me wish it was the end of the week already.

* * *

**Hey! ^^ So I've got some ideas for the Halloween party dance thinger, and that might be up tomorrow, but it might not. If you leave reviews telling me what you want to see, giving me more ideas, than there's more of a chance it will be up sooner. Also, don't go hating on Rosalie calling her a bitch like I'm sure some of you might want to, she's just protecting her family.**

**I hope this was worth the wait. ^^**

**-Paige-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard I strongly suggest picking up one of his books.**

**Author: Paige Turner**

**Rated: T for now**

**Summery: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT **_**DRAMA, ACTION**_**, and possibly **_**ROMANCE**_** are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

**|Friday|**

"Bella?" Ren poked her head in the door while I sat on the window sill, looking out at the night sky that was surprisingly clear tonight. She opened the door more, stepping in and closing it behind her. "Do you think you could help me with these earrings? Also I was wondering – whoa!" She exclaimed as I turned to look at her. "_Bella_?"

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said, sticking my tongue out at her and crossing my arms.

Ren snorted. "That was lame."

I sighed. "I know."

"Well, you look…different. In a good way, though!" She added hastily as I looked down at myself again.

"So do you." I smiled, taking the extremely large gold hoop earrings from her. Ren was going to the dance as a pirate; her own combat boots, the big poufy black pants and white shirt, the black vest, red sash around her waist, red bandanna on her head, eye patch, and a gazillion earrings in her ears.

"Now Alice's costume makes sense." Ren said, turning her head to the side for me to start putting on her earrings. Alice had begged me to go as this so her costume wouldn't look odd, and of course we all know that I can't say no to her, so here I was, going as Alice in Wonderland for Halloween. The flowing golden haired wig, a little black bow in my hair, a blue dress with white lace underneath that went down to about mid thigh, the frilly white apron thing on the front with another black bow, white stockings that came up to just above my knees with two black bows on the front, and the shiny black shoes. I know, I'm shocked that I'm actually wearing it too.

"What _is_ she going as? The queen, a card?" I asked, I figured she was going as someone from the movie as well, but she wouldn't tell me who exactly.

"She didn't tell you?" Ren asked, turning the other way for me to put earrings on the other side.

"Nope. She said it was a surprise." I replied, sitting back down on the window sill afterwards.

"Then I'm not going to ruin the surprise for you. Besides, Alice still scares me from when we first met." Ren mumbled, holding her hands behind her back and looking down at the floor.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "She was just tired, she's been nothing but nice to you ever since. _Everyone_ here has…especially Rosalie." I sighed. Everyone here at the Cullen mansion adored Ren, she was everyone's daughter pretty much, and they all treated her like a princess, especially Rosalie who no longer glared at me, but didn't exactly smile either. "I don't know how you do it, but we all love you."

Ren grinned at me. "Come on; let's go see everyone else's costume while Alice finishes getting ready." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, though I managed to grab the handle before she could get me far out into the hall. "Bella, don't be immature."

I held on for dear life, trying to pull myself back into the room. "Then let go." I stated.

Ren huffed, and grabbed tighter. "Edward!" She called.

A few seconds later Edward was making his way up the stairs, looking amused. "Yes?"

"I need some help." She ground out, pulling again. "She's ticklish, think you can do something about the death grip she's got on your door?"

Edward laughed and walked over to me, kneeling down to look me in the eye. "Don't you think this is a little much?" He asked, blowing the feather from his poufy hat out of his face.

"Get out of here, Romeo." I growled.

He chuckled again and then next thing I knew, there was icicles otherwise known as his fingers tickling me. "Come on Bella." He laughed as I bit my lip, squirming with my hold on the door still.

"Just a little more!" Ren called. My fingers were slipping and we were slowly inching backwards.

"No!" I laughed, letting go and we all flew back, landing awkwardly in the hall.

Emmett came running by in a black tuxedo with a mask covering half of his face, his dark hair slicked back, and scooped me up in one arm, and Ren in the other, running down the stairs. "Now you have nowhere to hide!" He sang and both Ren and I looked at each other in surprise. He sounded wonderful. "I know, I rock." Emmett laughed.

Emmett launched us onto the couch and we bounced a few times before stilling, looking up at him like he was insane. "…Do it again." Ren laughed, jumping up.

Emmett's eyes widened. "My bed's even bouncier!" He squealed, running up the stairs again with Ren on his heels.

"Move your lamp this time; I'm getting sick of going through them every time you want to jump on your bed." Esme called up after them. Esme was dressed as a fairy for Halloween and it suited her, I couldn't picture her going as anything scary really. She was wearing a pink dress with white tights, pink heals, her hair was curled and she had wings on her back. She also looked like she jumped into a glitter pile.

Esme sighed and sat down on the couch next to me, smiling at everyone. I looked around and saw it was just us, so she was smiling at me. I blushed and smiled back. "Nice costume."

"You as well, Bella." She replied. "Do you need something, a drink, are you hungry, we have some candy if you aren't going trick or treating."

I smiled again, shaking my head. What was Esme going to do all night, or Carlisle? I didn't think they were going to get many people trick or treating way out here. I remembered what Alice told me the other day about Esme; how she was the mom of moms, but she didn't have any babies, and it made her sad sometimes, knowing she'd never have one. "Hey, Esme?" I asked.

She smiled and turned to me. "Yes, Bella?"

"I was just wondering, I mean, you don't _have_ to if you have something else you would rather do. But, Charlie is going out to the reservation to see his friend Billy for the night, and we've got bowls of candy at home. I'm not one for candy, and there's no one there to hand it out to all the kids that come by, so…do you think you and Carlisle could?"

Esme beamed, her eyes shining. "I would _love_ to!" She exclaimed, getting to her feet. "I'll go tell Carlisle!" And she practically skipped out of the room.

I could hear Ren's laughter above me as someone scurried around up there. "Emmett," Rosalie yelled. "That's the wrong holiday."

Emmett came bounding down the stairs, running to the front door and hanging mistletoe above it. "Yeah, but I put a pumpkin out at Christmas."

Jasper came walking into the house then, saluted Emmett, then looked up and rolled his eyes, pushing Emmett away as Emmett stepped towards him. "If you try to kiss my cheek, I'll have to burn it off." Jasper said, walking into the living room.

Emmett pouted. "Rose, come give me a kiss!"

I giggled and then looked at Jasper's costume, my eyes going wide. The uniform looked scarily right on him, like it was made for him. "Whitlock?" I asked, reading the name on one of the badges on his chest.

"My actual last name." Jasper replied. "Alice?" He raised an eyebrow.

I looked around the room, searching for the pixie, but didn't see her. I faced Jasper again when he laughed. "Where?"

"I meant you, you're going as Alice." He said, smiling. I blushed and he went rigid, clenching his fists and standing to his feet. When he opened his eyes, they were black, and I couldn't remember if they had always been like that, or if they were gold before. Jasper usually had dark eyes around me, but sometimes I could almost see them get darker. "I'll go check on Alice for you." He said and was gone before I could reply.

Great, now they were going to take even _longer_. Who knew what they'd do up there now, get distracted with each other. I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest, and stood, heading for the door. "Hey there, where do you think you're going?" Ren said, grabbing my shoulders as I reached for the door.

"A walk." I mumbled.

"Jasper, you scared me, I didn't even see you come in." I heard Alice's muffled voice. Yeah, _definitely_ leaving now.

Ren looked from the ceiling to me, smiling sympathetically and handed me a black hooded cape. "A coat would look weird with that." She said, and turned to go find Rosalie.

I tied it around my neck, fiddling with the black bow in my wig, and stepped out into the night. It wasn't that chilly out, a small breeze that wasn't even enough to stir the leaves on the ground. The moon was even tinted orange, a harvest moon, the only light out behind the mansion, illuminating the trees surrounding the house. Leaves crunched under my black shoes as I approached the large trees, the pieces that were left of them getting swept up from the cape hanging down past my feet. I felt like…well, I felt like Alice in Wonderland, as cheesy as it sounds.

I bent over, picking up a leaf, and twirled a black rose around in my fingers. I bit my lip, picking up another leaf, and gasping at the blood red tulip in my other hand. Well, that's interesting. I could do more than one kind of flower. I grabbed a few more leaves and soon had a bouquet of black roses and red tulips. The eye tattoo shone in the moonlight and I looked down at it, a tear coming to my eye. "What am I doing?" I whispered. My life was coming apart at the edges, I was using again, more than I should, my hair was getting darker by the day, my skin paler, I wasn't even thinking about my bond these days. What if they were a witch too and were looking for me? What if they found me? All these ifs…

A horn honking made me jump, and I scrambled to wipe my eyes, hurrying through the back door of the mansion towards the front of the house. "Whoa, where's the fire, Bella." Carlisle chuckled as I whizzed by him. I smiled sheepishly, turning around to apologize.

"Mad scientist?" I asked, looking at the doctor's coat that was stained with purples, pinks, reds, his hair a complete mess that reminded me of Edward's hair and made me giggle. The outfit was complete with odd, goggle looking glasses that someone might wear if they were expecting something to explode around them.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, Alice?"

I nodded. "I'll see you later?"

Carlisle smiled knowingly. "Alice forced you into another sleepover?" He laughed.

"I did not, and don't you even lie Bella, you know you like them." Alice's voice sounded behind me.

"Yeah, they are…" I said, turning to face Alice. Unfortunately the rest of my sentence died in my throat upon seeing her. Black high heels, ones that I would kill myself in, made Alice just a teeny little bit shorter than me, and it was a little odd having her so tall, a silk green skirt with black lace underneath, a black corset top, a green hooded cape seeing as a coat would look weird with her outfit too, and the green Mad Hatter hat. "_Fun_." I squeaked. How is it she had the ability to make _everything _look good?

"See? Now we match." She chimed, twirling around.

"Wait, wait, wait." I said, grabbing her shoulder, stopping her spinning. "It took you three _hours_ just to do that?"

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "No, it took me three hours to get you into _that_. Jeeze, you'd think that you would prefer to get unneeded injections more than me dressing you up."

"Yes, well, Bella Barbie apparently isn't my game." I rolled my eyes.

Alice giggled. "Have you ever thought about being a permanent blonde?" She asked, twirling a lock of the wig around her finger.

I shrugged. "Not really, no."

"Good, I like dark hair." Alice said, skipping around me to inspect Carlisle's costume. "Awesome."

Carlisle patted her shoulder. "I need to go find Esme so we can head over to Bella's house now. Have fun guys." He said and turned to the stairs.

"Come on, the others are waiting." Alice said, grabbing my hand and walking to the front door. She opened the door and then Emmett started howling with laughter from in one of the cars. "What?"Alice asked, looking down at her costume.

Emmett unrolled the window and pointed towards us. "Look up!" He boomed out, and leaned back in the car. Rosalie rolled her eyes and started backing up out of the driveway, following the silver Volvo. Emmett looked like he was protesting something while Rosalie ignored him.

I watched the two cars drive away down the road, shaking my head and smiling at them, before Alice's voice caught my attention. "Emmett." She said and then sighed. I turned to her, seeing her looking above us and then looked up as well. The mistletoe stared back at me and I think my heart stopped. Of course it then picked up speed tenfold and I looked back down to Alice who was watching me closely. She bit her lip and looked away. "You don't have to."

She started to turn but I grabbed her shoulder again and she turned back to me quickly. "It _is_ tradition, no big deal." I said, glad for once I was all blushed out.

Alice's eyes flashed to the ground for a second. "Yes, no big deal. It doesn't mean anything." She repeated in a low voice.

Low voice or not, it still hurt. It might not mean anything to her, but it meant the world to me. I forced a smile and leaned in, quickly pressing my lips to hers. I jerked back with wide eyes, raising a hand to my lips much like she. Did she feel that zap too? It's aftershock ran through my veins leaving an extremely cold feeling that started to burn like dry ice, stopping and scorching my tattoo. I bit my lip and started walking towards the drive way, not wanting her to see my face twist in pain. Damn, what the hell? I can't even kiss anyone but my bond? Is that what this meant? But then the pain faded, and I was left feeling light and euphoric. "Which car are we taking?" I asked, smiling over my shoulder at Alice who was still standing on the porch watching me with a huge smile.

"My Porsche!" She giggled, skipping into the garage and not a second later a smooth, shiny, yellow Porsche was sitting in the driveway with Alice in the driver's seat, beckoning me in.

I got in, admiring the inside of the car and turned to Alice. "Alice, this car is sex on wheels! It's amazing." I buckled up.

"Thank you." Alice laughed, and sped down the road towards Forks.

After a few minutes of silence, she looked over to my hands that were holding the bouquet in my lap. "Oh, um here." I grabbed a rose and shook it, the black fading into a blood red like the tulips when she concentrated on turning onto another road. "For you."

Alice smiled and took the flower from my hand, her fingers touching mine in the process, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. "Am I not a black flower girl?"

I pursed my lips. "Not when it comes to roses. Strictly red, leave all the black to me."

Alice smiled and looked to the road, holding the flower to her heart. "Well thank you again."

"My pleasure." I murmured, looking out the window up at the stars.

"How long have you known Renesmee?" Alice asked as we approached Forks.

I thought back to when I first met Renesmee; James had found her at some club and she was starting a fight, or was in one, something like that. She was ten at the time, which is what caught his attention in the first place; I remember because that was when I had just left Renee's for a while to stay with the covenant. Renee didn't like James or Victoria, not with all the late nights and magic use, she blamed them for my physical changes no matter how many times I tried to explain to her that it was the magic. She also didn't like the fact that she could never watch her baby grow up because James had taught me the immortal spell.

But back to Renesmee, James had made it perfectly clear that I would be the one to train and teach her, and I did, we became close.

_An abandoned apartment building wasn't exactly the ideal place to stay for the night, but it was raining and we were already drenched from it. James and Victoria took the top floor, the floor right below them was for Riley and whatever drunk or druggie he had picked up that night to _try_ and make Victoria jealous, the next was for Laurent, and Renesmee shared a room on the ground floor with me. She still wasn't quite used to the others, Victoria had her running around as an errand girl, Laurent ignored her, Riley was always trying to ditch her somewhere, and James, well, James was a scary person to anyone._

_I threw my bag down on the only bed in the room, a dust cloud stirring up from the commotion, and kneeled down in front of the TV, placing my hand on the screen. A few seconds later it flickered to life, a paper view channel on playing some new movie that was out in theaters. "What do you want to watch?" I asked over my shoulder, glancing around the room. Dry wall from the walls were just barely holding on to the wood, the little kitchen a bacteria fest, the bathroom...I shuddered just looking at the door hanging off the hinges, and Ren lounging on the couch with the springs protruding from it behind me._

_Ren shrugged, looking around the room too, not really seeing anything, just for the heck of it. "Doesn't matter to me." She raised her hands, staring down at them intently. Electricity cracked and shot in between her fingers and she bit her lip, thrusting a hand out towards a lamp in the corner of the room, the electricity reaching out towards it, but dying before it got three feet from her. "Come on! Why can't I do it?!" She growled, crossing her arms._

_I sighed and got to my feet, dusting off my knees and perched on the arm of the couch by her, tucking my black hair behind my ear. "Practice, kid." Making a gun with my left hand, I shot it at the lamp, electricity streaking through the air, the lamp absorbing it until it lit the lightbulb._

_Ren looked from the lamp to me with wide eyes, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Is that why you're better than the others, because you practiced more?" She asked._

_I cleared my throat, scratching the back of my neck. "Not, uh, not exactly. You know that James, Riley, and Laurent aren't actually witches right?"_

_"What?!" Ren screamed, a smile growing. "They just pretend?"_

_I chuckled. "No, they're magic, just a different kind. If you ever go through the books that I get you, you might learn something. Witches are female, females full of magic, men who have magic are sorcerers. Their magic is different, it's more of the classical spells, wiggling fingers, chanting things deal, whereas witches is more like nowadays superheroes. Though not nearly as cool or appreciated." I halfway grimaced, half way smiled. "Sorcerers' magic is more like magician stuff, tricks, or nasty spells like the irritation spell, which one of the guys has on me and my piercing."_

_"So it's separate magic?"_

_"Yes and no, yes as in that witches can do what sorcerers can, just not nearly as well, and sorcerers can do what we can, just with more difficulty. We generally stick to our own kind of magic, it's safer, and witches like me like the simplicity of it."_

_"Do witches and sorcerers always stick together?"_

_I looked away to the lamp. "Sometimes...but sometimes they want to try and be normal and will outcast themselves from the society."_

_Ren's eyes grew. "Society? How many are there like us?"_

_I thought for a moment, my eyebrows scrunching together. "A long time ago people began to tap into the part of the brain that harnesses magic, otherwise known as your third eye today," I poked her forehead, right over her third eye. "For some reason. Whether it be that they were desperate for power, learned how, or it just happened in the spur of the moment, they did, and they began passing it down through their children. Sorcerers and Witches have always had a number big enough for a society, yet small enough to remain hidden from the rest of the world. But some give up their magic for normal lives and normal kids, or to hide from others."_

_"You'd think there'd be more with us never growing old." She commented._

_"Well that's a spell, not everyone knows it, and even then, not everyone can do it." I replied absent-mindedly._

_Ren jumped on the couch to her feet, pointing at me. "That's what I mean, how come you and Victoria are better than the others we've come across, why can you guys do things others can't?!"_

_I narrowed my eyes, turning my back to her and stomped over to the bed, looking through my bag. "Because we're not like you."_

_"Make me like you then." Ren said, skipping over to me._

_I spun around, furious. "No!" I screamed, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them. "Don't ever say that to her or James, don't ever let them make you like us! You hear me? Never!"_

_Ren's bottom lip quivered, fear clear in her eyes. "W-why?"_

_I took a deep breath, letting go of her shoulders and clenching my fists. "We're...we're _black_ witches." I whispered._

_"Black witches?" Ren asked, standing by the corner of the bed, fiddling with the blanket._

_I closed my eyes, looking back down at my bag as I sorted through it, looking for Ren's toothbrush. "You're a magical girl, labeled as a witch, you're innocent, sweet, like normal people with a few tricks up your sleeve. Black witches are...we're the ones from the stories told to people to scare them, the ones people have nightmares about, the reason for the witch hunting era."_

_Ren was quiet and I risked looking up at her, seeing her face one of confusion. "You? I mean, Victoria I can see being a monster but...you?"_

_I blinked the tears from my eyes. "I've done things, things I wish I could take back, but I can't. Because of these things, I'm forever marked as a black witch, my image, my magic, me, forever twisted by them." I took a shaky breath, pulling the toothbrush from the bag and handed it to her. "Okay, go wash up, we've got stuff to do tomorrow."_

"It's been about six years now." I took care of her since she was about ten then, though it didn't take much, she was pretty mature for her age. I taught her how to use her magic and helped her figure out what she could do, while also teaching her some of my harmless spells.

"And she's your…?" Alice trailed off.

I laughed. "We're not related at all, but she's my family. She knows me better than my own mother, and I've been taking care of her since we first met, so I took on the role of her big sister if you want to put a label on it. She doesn't have any family she-" I paused, realizing I said too much.

"Maybe she should tell me herself one day." Alice said, picking up on my uncomfortable stance. I nodded, knowing the chances of that were slim to none. "Ready?"

I looked up and saw we were parked next to the Volvo and Rosalie's convertible, surprised by how quick we were. "Uh, yeah." I said, hopping out of the car, leaving the bouquet on the seat.

I was walking around the back of the car to Alice when someone bumped into me. "Oh, sorry! I didn't even see you there!"

I smiled and turned around to see a Cinderella Angela and Zorro Erik, laughing with each other. "Nice costumes." I said.

Erik smiled, holding Angela's hand. "Thanks," His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. "_Bella?_"

I looked to see Angela in much the same expression as her boyfriend. "I wish people would stop doing that. I don't look _that_ different." I huffed.

"No, it's just, you look, good different." Angela said, recovering a second faster than Erik.

"What does that even mean?!" I threw my hands up in the air. Was there some definition to 'good different' that everyone had but me?

A cold arm snaked around my waist. "It means you look gorgeous, come on, the others are waiting!" Alice giggled and started walking us towards the school gym with Angela and Erik on the other side of her.

I looked beside me to Alice and shook my head. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing, I'm just still thrown off with you being so tall."

Alice laughed. "Yes, now I don't have to go on my tiptoes," She leaned over, her mouth by my ear and my heart took off on a marathon again. "To whisper in your ear." She said, and leaned away again.

I smirked. "Well if you're going to whisper in my ear, it better be sweet nothings."

Alice flashed a smile that was half playful, half predator at me. "Noted." My stomach twisted and I held open the door to the gym for some people to distract myself, telling Alice I'd catch up.

The gym was covered with streamers that were orange and black, skeletons in corners, tables along the walls of the room where people were sat talking, laughing, having punch and munchies. It was fairly dark in there, light enough to see everyone and where you were going, but not quite light enough to read – though I had no intention of reading my night away here. Goblins, ghouls, vampires, werewolves, princesses, characters, and so many others were all dancing and having fun with their friends.

Blonde hair slicked back caught my eye, and then I was met with a pair of blue ones and a grin I recognized all too well. I looked away and pretended I didn't see him, slowly backing away into the crowd of dancing people in hopes of getting away from him. I bumped into someone and they caught me in their arms. "Sorry."

"No problem, Bella." Mike's voice sounded above me and I turned in the arms to see Mike smiling in a grotesque way at me.

I tried to keep the horror struck look from my face and either did or Mike didn't mention it."M-mike, what uh, what are you doing?" I asked as Mike started to sway to the music.

"Dancing with you." He replied. "Like my costume?"

I looked to see he was going a prince. "A prince?" I asked.

"Prince Charming, to be exact." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

'_Yeah, it's not fooling anyone._' "Oh, cool." I said, stepping back from him, grabbing his hands that were on my sides and putting them in front of him. "I remember Jess saying she wanted first dance with you. Sorry."

Mike shrugged. "I want the first dance with _you_."

"Bella promised _me_ her first dance, sorry." Edward's voice made me jump and see him standing beside us, glaring at Mike.

Mike glared right back at Edward. "Fine. Maybe later then." And walked off.

Edward held out his hand to me and I took it, putting my other on his shoulder while his rested on my side. "Mike has a vile mind." He growled.

"And how would you know that?" I laughed, spinning around with Edward. "Oh yes, you're the people reader."

Edward smiled and dipped me and brought me close. "I don't know why you lead him on like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Huh, who would have thought that Mr. Stoic can use sarcasm?"

"This is where we part, my dear." Edward said, and started spinning me. "I hope you don't get motion sickness." With that he turned to someone as he kept spinning me. "To my family's table in the corner, please."

New, warmer hands replaced Edward's, but I was still being spun as someone laughed. I caught a glimpse of Ben from History spinning me and turning to someone else. "To the Cullen table."

Again, new hands replaced Ben's, and then new hands, and another pair of new hands until I started laughing. A pair of smoother, petit hands spun me this time and I could see Angela every time I faced her. "That looks like fun, you've been spun half way across the room!" She laughed.

"It is, but I'm afraid I'll puke if I stop now." I choked out, giggling in between words. "Keep going!"

More hands kept spinning me, all the way to the corner of the room where I heard Emmett's voice laughing as he caught and stopped me. The world didn't stop spinning yet though and I swayed, closing my eyes. "No freaking way!" Ren laughed. "I can't believe you made it all that way without falling or stumbling once; you actually looked graceful."

"I have my moments." I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed. Finally the room stopped spinning and I turned, thanking Emmett, and faced Ren who was sitting by Rosalie, sipping red punch. "That better not be spiked."

"It's not." Ren smiled, taking another gulp.

I held my hand out and she rolled her eyes, handing me the cup and I sniffed it, taking a small sip. "Hey, that's pretty good!" I grinned, chugging it on her.

"Hey – ah – come on Bella!" Ren growled. I smiled at her, pinching her cheek, and then sat down next to her. "So, who was the blonde boy that you were dancing with before Edward?"

I made a face, looking out at the dancing crowd to make sure Mike wasn't ready to spring at me again. "Michael Newton, he's a creep from school who will not leave me alone, even when he's supposed to be working."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you got a job at the Newton store the other day." Ren laughed. "Is that why you were so pissed after your first day?"

I glared and nodded at her. "It was slow and he felt the need to pass the time by hitting on me."

"Well I'm going to go have a little fin with Newton then." Ren grinned, grabbing the handle of the sword on her side and slinking into the crowd. I thought about warning her not to stab Mike but couldn't bring myself to care if she did or nor, and watched her go, Emmett trailing after her with a fork to poke with.

"Is it just me or can you guys feel the music too?" I called to Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper who were at the table with me. My blood felt like it was vibrating, my cheeks flushed, my heart pounding heavily in my chest, making me giddy, making my fingers twitch.

Rosalie and Jasper looked to Edward who seemed to concentrate on something for half a second before shaking his head. "No, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." I mumbled, watching Jasper as he gave me a confused look and shook his shoulders, rolling them, before tapping his fingers on the table. "What about you?"

"Maybe it's something in the punch, it kind of feels like a sugar rush." He replied, crossing his arms to stop the tapping.

"Like a super sugar rush." I said to myself, getting to my feet. I couldn't take being still any longer. I smiled at Snow White , rolled my eyes at a witch, and pointed at Waldo who was shifting his eyes back and forth in a corner of the room as I walked through the dancing crowd.

"Totally obvious that you're looking for me during this slow dance." A tinkling voice whispered in my ear.

I turned to see Alice standing behind me, a confident smirk playing at her lips. I put my hands on my hips. "I thought we agreed; any whispering is to be of sweet nothings in my ear."

Delicate cool hands were on my hips, pulling me into Alice as she leaned into my ear again. "Fine; you were supposed to be Alice from Alice in Wonderland, not an angel."

I was glad my cheeks were already flushed to hide my blush. "That's, uh, that's more like it." I murmured, looking down at my shiny black shoes. Alice began swaying our hips to the music and without thinking I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Shouldn't you be dancing with Jasper?"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he is your boyfriend and this _is_ a slow dance-"

Alice cut me off. "Jasper is not my boyfriend."

I tried not to beam. "No? Jessica and the others all said he was."

"No, we're just close, and we don't stop those rumors because it keeps them away from Jasper, and there was never really a reason _to_ stop them." She replied, looking off to the side.

After a few minutes her gold eyes found mine and she bit her bottom lip. I couldn't help but stare at her mouth, it reminded me of my dream, and I fought hard not to lean in. The corners of her lips pulled up and that's when I noticed her teeth. "Bella, I..." She looked away and then back to me, her eyes fierce with fire burning behind them. "Bella I-"

"Are you wearing fake vampire teeth, Alice?" I blurted out, unable to stop myself as I looked at the surprisingly authentic looking vampire teeth.

Alice's eyes widened and they lost their flame, shifting from mine to behind my shoulder. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, and I waited for her response. This was the first time I had ever seen Alice speechless.

And that's when it hit me, the unmistakable power surge that made me cringe and stumble away from Alice holding my forehead. "Bella?" Though she was a few feet away, it sounded like she screamed in my ear, along with the music that was now everywhere, running through me, bouncing off the walls, making it hard to concentrate on anything.

I started gasping for air, sweat forming on my forehead. I shook my head, looking around the room for the punch bowl, my body burning up. "Bella!" Ren came rushing through the crowd, tears in her eyes, holding a hand to her forehead. "My head hurts." She whimpered. I looked closely at her, licking my dry lips, and noticed hers were tinted blue, along with he skin. I could also feel a chilly aura from her, and saw her breath as she looked around. "It started when I found this." She said, and I looked down to her hand where she had her shirt wrapped around something.

I pulled it from her shirt covered hand and immediately threw it down to the ground, the candles for props around us bursting into flame. "Garnet!" I gasped, grabbing Ren's hand and pulling her away from it and from the Cullens who started to gather around us.

I felt a pushing on my third eye and knew Ren was trying to communicate through the mental link we had. Victoria had made it for everyone in the covenant, but I modified it when I left so it was between just Ren and I. _'What's going on?'_

_'Garnet;'_ I tried to focus on the link through the buzzing that was running through me. _'A stone from long ago, a birthstone strangely enough, but it acts as a magic booster if you will. It enhances your magic, but you know how dangerous magic is, and too much is too hard on the body. While you're super charged you can get anything from a bloody nose, to internal bleeding, and well, you can lose your mind also.'_

_'WHAT?!'_ Ren stopped and looked at me.

I continued to pull her out of the gym to the empty parking lot. _'Don't worry, it's not that much, and we're leaving.'_

I got as far as Alice's car before I couldn't take it any more, I needed it gone, out of my body, it was _too_ much and I couldn't handle it. I ripped the wig off, throwing it to the ground, and saw black locks of hair cascade around me, my skin as white as the Cullens'. I pulled at my hair, looking around the parking lot, and set my gaze on Newton's new mustang, watching as his tires began to smoke and the flames dance from them. I slammed my hands down on the ground, the corner of my mouth curving up, ignoring Ren pulling at my shoulder or calling my name, and felt the heat grow from the tires as the paint on the car began to bubble. It still wasn't enough.

I growled to myself and threw my hands in the air above me, finally feeling a release as the car hurtled up through the air, landing on the road all the way across the parking lot. I ran my hands through my black hair, gathered myself, and then got to my feet turning and meeting five pairs of golden eyes, and a livid Renesmee.

Shit.

* * *

**Hey! So, sorry for the wait. Also, a bunch of you guys said Alice should go as a witch and Bella as a Vampire, so I decided not to do that, because that's what you were expecting, and I don't really like being predictable. However, I did want them to have sort of matching costumes, and I'm going to see Alice in Wonderland tomorrow, so, yeah. Have you guy seen it? Was it good? Did you like this chapter? Is there something you want to see happen in the next? Leave a review please? ^^**

**-Paige-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard, I strongly suggest picking up one of his books.**

**Author: Paige Turner**

**Rated: T for now**

**Summery: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT **_**DRAMA, ACTION**_**, and possibly **_**ROMANCE**_** are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

Hysterical laughter shattered the silence that had fallen over us all and it took me a few moments to realize it was coming from me. I ran a shaky hand through my hair, the black colour again surprising me, so I switched to playing with the hooded cape. "What an odd coincidence!" Everyone just continued to stare at me; it was a little frightening. Ren's eyes were blazing with fury, Emmett's eye brows had shot up, Edward was looking from the flipped car on it's roof on the road to me, Jasper seemed to be the only calm one who was waiting for someone to say something, Rosalie's lips were pursed, and Alice was staring at me blankly. "I mean, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that _I_ did that."

Alice blinked a few times and then crossed her arms over her chest, setting a glare on her face. "You said no more lies, Bella."

My heart started to beat achingly and my fingers twitched at my side, catching everyone's attention until I clenched my fists. "I just tossed a car onto the street with my _mind_ and you're complaining about lying?" I snarled.

Alice's eyes widened and she stepped back, Rosalie glaring and stepping towards me. Renesmee grabbed Rosalie's arm, holding her back. "She didn't mean it! She's just, she's twisted right now, the Garnet is doing this! We need to leave, I can feel it pulsing through me too!" Ren explained quietly, taking a few steps over to me and reaching for my arm.

I grabbed her hand in mid air, throwing it back down to her side and glaring at her. "_Twisted?_ I am _not_ twisted. This is _me_."

Ren shook her head, panic swirling in her eyes as she looked back at the others and then to me again. "No, this isn't you, you're kind, you have mahogany hair, you don't use magic."

"Yes. I. Do!" My third eye tingled as people began to pour out the doors of the gym, going to their cars, laughing, talking, blasting their stereos. "I don't know why I ever stopped. To be _human_?" I spat the word out like a disease. "To try and be more like these people, these people who outcast you because you have different eyes, whose biggest problem in the world is worrying if someone else is wearing the same outfit to school? No, this is not where I belong..." I trailed off, my thoughts running through my head too fast to think about.

Ren rubbed her temples. "And where do you _think_ you belong? Huh?!" She yelled. "With the covenant? With James and Victoria? They're monsters!"

"_I'm_ a monster!" I interjected. "She's like me, I'm like her, we're the _same_." My eyes teared up and got wide as I shook my head side to side. "You don't know what I've done." I whispered.

"Tell me then." She said quietly, taking another step closer and putting her hand on my arm.

A calm wave washed over me and my shoulders slumped. "We need to leave, they're close, it-it's close."

The Cullens quickly got their cars and were driving off a few minutes later, all of them unsurprisingly silent. Alice had her bottom lip in her mouth and her eyebrows furrowed, a look of dread and guilt on her face. She drove faster than usual, her hands griping the steering wheel tightly. "Alice?" I whispered and my eyes teared up again as she flinched. "Alice, I won't hurt you."

"We need to talk, Bella." She replied quietly, her eyes never leaving the road.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "I-I'm still me, Alice." I told her sternly.

Alice looked over to me and her eyes dropped the second they held mine. "I know that."

We came to a stop too soon to be her house and I was hurt even more when I saw it was mine. "No sleepover, I'm guessing?" I said sarcastically, misery colouring my face.

"No sleepover, Bella." Alice repeated in a small voice. I turned to face her, her face matching mine. "You're a witch."

"How did you know exactly?"

Alice sighed, preparing herself. "I'm a vampire."

I opened my mouth to question her but paused. Her pale skin, as pale as mine, no blush ever, her colour changing eyes, her teeth, I had never seen her eat, Jasper getting weird whenever _I_ blushed, the beauty. I should have known. "Then what's the problem?" Alice looked up and gave me a pointed look. I furrowed my brow and it hit me. The witch hunting era, it wasn't just humans, it was also vampires. Nearly all witches were crafty with fire, the thing used to kill a vampire, and they didn't like that we had that over them. Witches grew nearly extinct because of all the hunting, until after the Old War, both parties lost many people, and a treaty was made; Witches left Vampires alone and vice versa. "Yeah, but we had nothing to do with that...right?" How old was Alice?

Alice played with her hat in her hands. "The Old War ended about seventy five years ago...I'm nearly one hundred."

I clenched my jaw and let out a deep breath."Is that your way of telling me you _were_ involved?" Alice nodded, not meeting my eyes. "I don't care."

That time she did meet my eyes, she looked up, shocked. "Really?" I nodded, smiling at her. She grinned at me before it faltered. "One more thing. Are you, by any chance, possibly related to...Annabelle-" My eyes shot to my right wrist and Alice didn't miss it. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She gasped, covering her agape mouth, shaking her head furiously.

My eyes widened. "You? _You_ killed my great aunt?!" I shrieked.

Alice looked at me with grief filled eyes. "Bella, I'm so sorry!"

She reached for my hand but I pulled back with a horror struck face. "No, this, you, it isn't, she, _no!_" I shouted.

Alice's shoulders were shaking, she was dry sobbing. "It was the only way, she was going after Edward and he couldn't hear her. He's my brother!"

"And she _was_ my aunt!" I snapped, reaching blindly for the door handle.

Alice's voice was rough with emotion and I gathered she would be crying if she could. "I couldn't _not_ do something!"

"But you _could_ have spared her life!" I yelled. "How could you?!"

Alice got angry. "I'm sorry for killing your aunt, but I'm not sorry for protecting my brother. You're yelling at me for killing her, but she would have killed Edward! What would _you_ have done if it were Ren and I was trying to kill her?!"

"I wouldn't have killed you! I would have found another way!"

Alice clenched her fists, her eyes black. "There was no other way! I had no choice, I wasn't going to let him die just because some power crazed _witch_ was taking advantage of her magic!"

Alice held a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Well it's good to know where you stand on me being a witch." I snarled. "I hope the blood thirsty _vampire_ got her fix on my aunt!" I wrenched the door open, getting out, and slamming it shut. I looked around furiously, seeing Esme and Carlisle walking out of the house looking concerned, seeing Ren getting out of Rosalie's car. "They're vampires!" I growled, running over to her, wiping the tears from my face. "She killed her!"

"What? Who?" Ren asked, looking around to make sure there were no humans around.

I broke down, burying my face in her shoulder. "She killed her, she killed Belle!" I sobbed.

Ren flinched, a hand flying up over her heart. "_What?_" Annabelle was a touchy, tender subject to any witch. Everyone knew about her, the things she did, sacrifices she made.

"Bella, I'm sor-" Alice had gotten out of the car and was running over but stopped dead in her tracks as I jumped, pushing Ren behind me with one hand while the other held a ball of flame.

My eyes widened and I shook my hand, the flame dying out and looked to see everyone staring at me shocked, including Ren. "I think everyone here needs a breather. We should get home and you girls should get inside." Carlisle said calmly, keeping his distance with Esme as they walked over to their car.

Did I just do that? Was I just about to light up Alice? I looked down at my hand repulsed, wanting nothing more than to chop it off for it's heinous actions. I looked up and watched as Alice bowed her head, walking back to her car and peeling out of my driveway, the others following closely behind. "Come on." Ren whispered, holding my hand and walking us inside.

I followed her mechanically, feeling down right numb, not even stopping in the doorway to kick off my shoes. I trudged up the stairs, not responding to whatever it was that Ren said to me, closing my bedroom door behind me, and falling face down onto my bed. I shuddered and sobs began to wrack through my body, my mattress soaking up my tears.

**|Saturday|**

I was in clean sweat pants and a black T shirt, laying on my bed under my covers, not having moved since the night before. Charlie had come home late last night, I could hear him talk to Ren for a while until he stomped up the stairs. Maybe he was going up them normally and the house was just really quiet. I couldn't have told you. He had seen me in my costume still, asked me about my hair and got no reply, asked me about my night and got no reply, asked me what was wrong and got not reply, and then retreated back downstairs. Shadow remained laying beside my bed.

I had spent the rest of the night staring at the ink on my right wrist, tears falling down my face.

Today was spent forgiving Alice. I could understand why she did what she did, she had to protect her family from a stranger. She seemed genuinely upset about it now, and I knew she never would have done it if she had known she would some day be my friend.

Hours went by as I lay under the blankets, going over everything that had happened that night, all the things I said to her, wishing to take them all back. Ren had made a few attempts to get me out of bed but she'd have a better conversation with a wall than me at that point.

**|Sunday|**

Sunday was spent being horrified that I had actually reacted like I had in the yard. I didn't mean to, it was just a reaction at that point, but I still couldn't believe I had done it. If I had gone even a tiny little bit farther...I shuddered, thinking of the consequences. I wouldn't have an Alice to apologize to. I swore off magic once again, but knew it would be a while before I looked somewhat normal again.

Jacob and Billy Black had stopped by. I had pulled myself out of bed and down the stairs when Charlie called me. Everyone stared at me in awkward silence; I could only imagine how I looked. The same sweat pants from the day before, the same shirt, bed head, bags under my eyes. When I couldn't meet Charlie's sympathetic look any more, I turned to find Ren, only to see her sitting right up against Jacob, holding his hand. I stared at their hands for a few moments, and then looked at their faces that were both looking at me with the same sympathy. I looked down to Ren's wrist and then her and she nodded. I managed a smile/grimace and walked back upstairs, closing my door behind me again.

I couldn't go and face Alice on Sunday, I was just...dead to the world.

**|Monday|**

On Monday, Charlie didn't bother sending me to school. I was finally in jeans and a T shirt with my hair brushed and less bags under my eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to eat more than a few bites of cereal, and didn't say anything.

When Charlie left, Ren had tried to talk to me about it, reassure me that things would get better, justified Alice in as many ways as she could, justified me in as many ways as she could, but I was hardly listening. I was wondering if Alice was at school, wondering where I was. Or was she at home, just as miserable as me? Or did she move? Was she angry with me for reacting like I had? Scared?

That's when Ren let Jacob's name slip and then couldn't stop herself as she started gushing about him. I didn't blame her; your bond was your life when you finally met them. But it just made me more upset, made me think of Alice more, and the fact that I still couldn't face myself in the mirror, much less her. It wasn't like I was going to run off so she'd be safe without me, that was just stupid, but I was going to be careful. I needed to be calm and collected before talking to her, and right then I was balancing on the edge of a sword, close to falling off, and both sides lead to an emotional mess.

I sent Ren off to the reservation, letting her take my truck so Jacob could fix the front where I apparently hit my head.

When school was over, I called the Newton store and told them I was home sick and couldn't come in. After that I was on the roof, sitting on the ledge at the back as the rain poured down on me. I hadn't done that in a long time, years ago, back when I first started about thinking of leaving the covenant. I made a face, thinking back to Friday. "I am _not_ the same as them." I ground out in the rain. I lowered my head, staring at the ground down below. "Any more." I whispered.

_James' laughter filled the base out in Ireland. It was a small army base, one where they mostly did ammunition testing, or bombs and such. James thought it would be a great idea to pop in and stir everything up. He enjoyed toying with humans, but the regular pedestrians were too easy. He liked a challenge, the game._

_I grinned at the terrified looking new recruits on the other side of the barbed wire fence, holding their guns in shaking hands. Victoria traced a square in the air and then flaunted over to James, hanging off him. "Bella, would you be a dear? They're in the way of the head honchos." He asked, nodding at the recruits._

_I nodded and faced them, watching as they gasped and reached at their throats, their eyes bulging. "Suffocation spell." I told Riley as he raised an eyebrow at me._

_Laurent walked over to the fence, kicking it, and out popped a square of it which he stepped through to grab a key card off one of the men laying on the ground. _

_Ren came running over with a bunch of papers in her hands, blue prints to the base, and handed them to James. She paled when she saw the men squirming on the ground and looked away quickly. I felt my grin falter._

Unfortunately that wasn't the worst. There were times when James needed information from someone and asked Victoria and me to get it from them, by _any_ means necessary. I hated Victoria for making me this way, for teaching me the things she did. But I was more ashamed of myself, for giving in, for learning. I wasn't strong, she promised power, and I was tired of being a weak witch. Renee has promised that I would eventually get better with practice, but she couldn't teach me anymore, she had given up her magic for Phil and a normal life. That was the only way to be strong; being that weak.

What would Renee do if she knew I was a black witch? Would she be angry? Would she disown me?

**|Tuesday|**

I pulled on a pair of jean and a black blouse, grabbing my keys and the green vest with my name tag, to head out to the Newton store. I put my hair up into a messy bun and slid on the vest as I made my way down the stairs. "Hey Bells, going to work today?" Charlie asked at the bottom of the stairs.

I nodded, looking around for Renesmee. "Yeah. Have you seen Ren?"

Charlie nodded, opening up his can of beer. "She headed down to La Push a while ago. Think you're up to going to school tomorrow?"

I sighed and pulled on some combat boots, heading to the door. "Yes."

I stepped outside into the evening air, looking around. Part of me hoped that by finally being outside, in the real world, that Alice would just come strolling up. But when she didn't, I kicked the gravel and walked to my truck, hopping in and heading towards the store.

It was only about a fifteen minute ride. I sat in the truck, listening to it idle for a few moments before it started clunkering. That's the only word I could think of to describe the noise coming from it. With a loud pop, it shut off completely, and I smacked my forehead down against the steering wheel. I ground my teeth, twisting the keys in the ignition, but nothing happened. "Does the universe hate me?" I asked no one in particular, looking up out my windshield. I grimaced as I saw Mike waving frantically from the doors of the building, a huge grin taking up his face. "Yes, yes it does."

I slowly got out of my truck and walked over to the store with my hands in my pockets, not looking at Mike. "Hey Bella!" Mike's overly enthusiastic voice sounded as I reached the sliding automatic doors.

Someone was in a cheery mood for their car being totaled just the other night. I forced a smile, meeting his eyes for a fraction of a second. "Mike."

Mike continued to follow me down an isle towards the back room where I was going to punch in. "You'll never guess what happened after the dance on Friday."

We were walking down the hunting section and it was all too tempting to pull a rifle on Mike if he mentioned Friday again. "I probably won't."

Mike threw an arm around my shoulders, gesturing with the other out in front of us. "So picture this; I'm walking out of the dance to go start my car..."

He had trailed off so I nodded, wanting the story to be over already. "Okay."

"Like what you see?" He said into my ear.

I scowled and shoved him off. "Don't you have customers to help?" I growled.

Mike grinned wider. "Alright, back to my story. I'm walking over to my car and when I get to where it's parked, I look down, and all that's there is melted rubber. When I looked up, there she was, my baby, upside down on the road, completely trashed!"

I gasped. "No!"

Mike nodded. "Yeah!"

He didn't seem to register my sarcasm. "What do the police think happened?"

Mike shrugged. "Prank."

I quickly punched in, counting in my head the minutes until I could punch out. "You don't seem too choked up about it."

"Eh, whatever, I've got insurance."

I nodded, walking back out into the main part of the store. "I've got shelves to stack, we'll talk later." Or never, if I had my way.

Mike nodded. "I'll find you on your brake." And turned to leave.

Creepy.

...And annoying as hell.

I walked back down the hunting isles, picking up things like baseball bats, a crate of sports drinks, and other random things that customers just tossed down when they decided they didn't want it anymore. I mean, come on, how hard was it to walk back to where you got it, and put it back? Or even, don't take it in the first place if you don't want it.

I was near the back of the store, stacking packages of toilet paper in an appealing way for the customers, and bored out of my mind. It's toilet paper, let me tell you, there's nothing you can do to make it look appealing. I had three packages stuffed under one arm while the other was lifting up another to place it on top of the stack, when Eric whizzed down the isle towards me, riding the wheeled bucket and paddling with the mop. He was wearing one of those surgical masks, goggles, and rubber gloves that came up to his elbows, and waved at me. "Ahoy!"

"What do you think you're doing?" I couldn't help but laugh and it felt good to, I hadn't in a few days.

"Just thought I'd pop by and let you know it's our scheduled turn to wash the bathrooms." He said, handing me my own pair of goggles, mask, and gloves.

I looked to the corner of the store just as the men's washroom door opened and a very large biker with a beer belly hanging out, walked out, doing up his buckle. I gagged. I gagged hardcore and already felt like jumping into a boiling shower to try and cleanse myself. "No...I...that's horrible...just no!" I looked at Erik with desperate eyes, seeing him also looking at the bathroom and the man with a terrified face.

"Oh god, we're going to need therapy once we're done to get over this." He whispered.

"Wait!" I screamed as he took a step towards the bathroom. "Let me phone home and tell my father I love him one last time. There are so many things I wanted to do in life! I wanted to travel the world!"

Erik grabbed my shoulders. "You think I didn't have plans too?! I wanted to be a famous photographer! I wanted to have children, I've got a table booked at some Italian restaurant in Seattle for me and Angela's anniversary!"

Erik pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?"

He didn't look up. "Texting Angela, telling her I love her."

"Good idea." I pulled out my phone and then stopped as I opened it. "Oh right; I have no one." I said sarcastically. I slipped on the mask, goggles, and gloves, wheeling the bucket towards the bathroom. "Come on, this suicide mission doesn't seem to bad anymore."

Erik caught up with the mop in his hands. "Aw, don't worry Bella, you'll find someone."

I shrugged and stopped outside the bathroom door, grabbing the other mop that was leaning against the wall. "Ready?"

"Wait." Erik picked up a large belt holding different air fresheners, Windex, soap, and srubbies, handing it to me.

I clipped it around my waist, grabbed the mop in both hands, and kicked open the door, and charged in. "All right, everyone out, cleaning team here. We don't need you in the way. Working with chemicals, burn your skin off, move, move, move." I shouted, grinning under my mask at the few men who quickly ran out of the bathroom at the sight of a girl.

Erik poked his head in the door. "Well that's one way to clear a room."

_'As if you just did that, Bella.'_ Drew, a blonde girl Erik and I often shared the same shift with, said through our walkie talkies.

I grabbed my walkie and held the button down. "I'm risking my life just cleaning this place. I don't want an audience too." She laughed and I clipped it back to my belt, dipping my mop into the soap and water filled bucket Erik wheeled in.

We spent twenty minutes washing the floor, stopping only twice to have a sword fight with the mop handles, and then moved on to scrub the stalls. Erik was gentlemen enough to let me just scrub the walls and doors while he cleaned the actual toilet bowls. Public washrooms in Forks were different from public washrooms in Phoenix; where I was used to offensive, rude, and racist comments on the doors, here were just the occasional '_Sally was here.' 'Joe loves Brianna.'_

I was sitting on the sink counter, washing a mirror when Erik broke the silence. "So, you and Alice are fighting, eh?"

I froze at hearing Alice's name and tried for non-chalant. "Why do you say that?"

Erik shrugged, not looking at me as he continued with his own mirror. "Well, you aren't very, I don't know, smiley lately. Plus, Alice looks...like a mess."

I felt my heart sink. "And that means we're fighting?"

_'Considering you're not sick and you haven't been at school for two days, leads me to think you're hiding from her, so, yeah.'_

I looked down and realized I hadn't turned off my walkie talkie. "It's complicated Drew, I'm not hiding, I'm just..."

_'Hiding?'_

I glared at the walkie talkie. Stupid, observing, friends. "Fine, yes we had a fight, I was messed at the time and reacted poorly."

"What happened?" Erik asked.

I took a long breath. "She found out I am a witch and I found out she's a vampire, plus we figured out she killed my great aunt in a war, so I almost lit her on fire."

It was quiet for a second before they both burst out laughing. "S-seriously though, what happened?" Erik asked between chuckles.

I smiled sadly and threw my rag to the floor. "She, um, doesn't like my friend Annabelle and was, uh, talking bad about her, so I, er, yelled at her and then stormed off and have been avoiding her since."

_'Well, you two are great friends. I've seen you at school and you're close, I'm sure you'll work through this. Just go talk to her.'_

I nodded and then realized Drew couldn't see me. "Thanks. I'll talk to her at school tomorrow."

I spent the rest of my shift talking to Erik and Drew until it was late and I was finally able to leave. I walked out into the parking lot and remembered that my truck was officially dead. I groaned and reached in my pocket.

"Need a lift?"

My head whipped around and I was smiling until I saw it was Mike standing by what I assumed would be his temp car. I contemplated calling Charlie, but it was late, and Ren didn't have a license, plus I really didn't want to use any magic. "Thank you." I said, getting into his car.

Mike turned on some music that had a man yelling about girls or something, I could hardly concentrate on it, watching as Mike kept looking over at me instead of the road. "So, Bella, what are you doing tomorrow?"

_Your mom._ Oooh, tempting, but I had outgrown the 'your mom' jokes. Mostly. "Homework, I've missed two days."

Mike pouted and I kind of wanted to smack him, seeing his face like that. "Oh, okay, what about the next day?"

"Um, I'm going to La Push. To see a friend." I added when his eyes lit up.

"Fine, what about after th-"

"There's my house!" I yelled, relieved that we were finally here. Mike stopped in the drive way and I quickly hopped out.

"If you need a ride tomorrow, just call me." Mike said as I looked up and saw him right behind me on my steps.

"I'll be fine, but thanks, Mike." I replied, leaning back into my door as he leaned forward. Mike closed his eyes and I panicked, quickly opening my door to step back. Shadow came barging through beside me and began growling at Mike. Mike's eyes snapped opened and he paled, scrambling backwards. "Oh, Mike, this is Shadow, Shadow, this is Mike." I grinned.

"That's...that's...that's a...a..." Mike was slowly walking backwards towards his car.

"A tiger, yes." I giggled. "Did you want to come inside for something to drink, just as a thank you for the ride?" I asked sweetly, already seeing sweat form on his brow as he watched Shadow with wide, scared eyes.

"R-rain check." He said in a shaky voice and was in his car, down the road in seconds.

I looked down at Shadow who wagged his tail and looked up at me. "What a good boy!" I cooed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What a very good boy!"

* * *

**I know, it's not the best chapter ever, don't yell at me! I hope it's not too terrible.**

**Review please! ^^**

**-Paige-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard, I strongly suggest picking up one of his books.**

**Author: Paige Turner**

**Rated: T for now**

**Summery: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT **_**DRAMA, ACTION**_**, and possibly **_**ROMANCE**_** are thrown into the jumble.**

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Annabelle was mentioned and the fact that it would be less confusing if you knew more about her, so she'll be talked about more, don't worry. Also, some of you, well, one of you, like to complain about Ren in this story. If it bothers you that much that she's in here more than you'd like, then don't read it. I'm not taking her out, I happen to like her in this, so, yeah. Okay, now that I'm done with that, enjoy! ^^**

**BELLA**

Black combat boots, a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and an old army jacket I had found when cleaning Charlie's room that smelled like him, made me feel somewhat more confident as I trekked down the stairs, on my way to the Cullen mansion. It felt like the first day of school; my heart pounding away in my chest, my nerves wired. I grabbed the keys to my bike on the table next to Charlie's chair in the living room, and walked into the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the table with Ren standing in front of the stove, making breakfast. Charlie looked up and did a double take upon seeing the coat. "Where on earth did you find that?" He chuckled.

I stuck my hands in the pocket, looking down at my feet. "It was hanging in the back of your closet, collecting dust. I hope you don't mind that I'm wearing it."

Charlie set down his paper and got to his feet, walking over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, looking over the coat. "Course not; looks better on you than it ever did on me. It was my father's, though he was quite the lean man and it never really fit me too well."

"Going to school today?" Ren asked, dishing up breakfast for Charlie and setting it on the table.

I nodded. "I think so, I've gotta make a pit stop somewhere first, and judging on how that goes, I might. What are your plans for the day?" I asked, snagging a piece of bacon form Charlie's plate.

"La Push." She replied, smiling as she walked back to start on the dishes.

"Of course." I smiled at her, though my heart ached. I didn't look down at my tattoo though, which was progress. "Oh, could you mention to Jake that the beast, also known as my truck, has finally died and is sitting in the parking lot of the Newton store?"

Ren nodded and Charlie shifted in his seat, grunting. "That Mike boy called this morning, asking if you needed a ride."

I groaned. "What did you tell him?"

"I said you still had your bike and if you didn't want to take it, I'd give you a lift." Charlie replied.

I smiled. "Thanks dad."

Charlie nodded, sipping from his coffee, mumbling something about 'the punk not knowing when to quit' and having to hang up on him mid sentence.

I laughed and walked out the door, going around to the side of the house to my bike. I revved the engine before tearing off down the road, leaving the town to the secluded roads surrounded by the large, green trees, heading for the Cullen mansion. Head lights came into view in front of me, surprising me since it was rare to see a car all the way out here. A red convertible sped past me and I gasped, remembering it from before, and looked over my shoulder. It's wheels screeched and it did a U-turn right in the middle of the road, gaining speed as it came back towards me, still on the opposite side of the road. She was going to hit me! Okay, not really, she wasn't even aiming at me, but damn, I thought for sure she was going to hit me.

The red car sped past me and all I saw inside it was a flash of blonde before it was speeding back towards the Cullen mansion's direction. What was she doing? Was she going to warn Alice? Make her leave before I got the chance to apologize? "Damn!" I yelled and swerved the bike off to the left. I had to beat her back there. A small, tiny path that I gouged in a second came into view and I turned sharply into it. Trees whizzed past me as I road down the dirt path, jumping over fallen logs, weaving in and out of obstacles. After what felt like forever, I emerged from the trees onto the road, just a few meters away from the long, twisting driveway. The red car was already in the driveway and Rosalie was stomping towards the house but stopped and looked over to me. She looked surprised at first, but then livid and stood her ground.

I jumped off the bike a few feet way from her, lying it on the ground, not bothering with the kick stand. "I know, I messed up. Again." I started.

Rosalie pointed to my bike. "Take it and leave. Now." She growled.

I walked up to her, but her glare froze me. "I'm sorry! I'm here to fix this though, please, just-"

"You wouldn't have to fix anything if you'd just stop being stupid." Her eyes were black and furious.

I flinched. "Okay, I deserved that. But please, I just need to talk to Alice. Thirty seconds, that's it, I need to apologize."

"I don't think so." Rosalie hissed, spinning me to my bike. "Get out of here."

I ducked under her arm, sprinting towards the steps to the front door. Rosalie was in front of me before I could reach them, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me back into the driveway. "No! Alice!" I called. I scanned all the windows on the front of the house, looking for any movement. There was none. Rosalie blinked and I was gone from her grasp, in front of the door again, banging on it. "Alice!"

"What-" Rosalie turned around and paused for a second, before blurring over to me.

But I was gone again, around the side of the house, looking in one of the windows. "Alice! I'm sorry!"

"Stop doing that!" Rosalie growled. "Like trying to hold smoke." She mumbled, grabbing my arm and pulling me away again.

I heard music blasting in the house and smiled. She wasn't ignoring me. She just couldn't hear me. I looked up at Rosalie. "Sorry about your window."

"What do you mean?" She asked. I thrust my hand out towards it, palm facing it, and the air between the glass and my hand rippled, causing the window to smash. I was inside of the window, having slipped out of her grasp while Rosalie recovered from shock, and sprinting through the house, finding the stairs.

"Bella?" Esme asked, from the living room as I ran by. I could hear multiple people behind me now, and began beating on any door I past.

"Bella?" I knew that voice and stopped in my tracks, turning to see Alice looking out one of the doors I hit. Her hair wasn't in it's usual spiked glory, it was mostly laying flat, but stuck up in some parts, like bed head, her eyes were golden, but were dark, and she was wearing sweats and a T shirt, nothing brand named.

She gasped as I appeared in front of her, smiling with tears running down my face. "I'm sorry." I said between sobs.

The others that were in the hall with us all moved back downstairs except for Rosalie who was standing there, willing me to dust with her eyes. Alice caught the look and cleared her throat, but Rosalie didn't appear to have heard her. Alice's eyes darkened even more and a rumbling came from her chest before loud growling filled the air. I raised my eyebrows, surprised, and actually impressed. I had never been around a vampire before, and this was the first time any of them showed what they really were. It was actually really cool.

Rosalie's eyes flickered to Alice and her face softened. She sighed and turned, walking back down the hall to the stairs. "Sorry about that." Alice said quietly, stepping aside to let me into her room.

I walked in, looking at my feet. "It's fine, she has a right to hate me; I keep upsetting her sister."

Alice was quiet and didn't say anything, leaning against her closed door, focusing on the window behind me. I leaned against the window. "So," She started after a few minutes of silence, still not meeting my eyes. "Did you have an illness?"

I knew she was talking about me not being at school for the past two days. "Yeah, I uh, had a case of cowarditis." I mumbled, glancing at her to se if she at least smiled. She didn't.

Her eyes were still dark, but it wasn't from anger anymore, she looked broken, her shoulders sagging. "You didn't want to see me?" She whispered.

I shook my head, looking away as my eyes burned. "I did. I just didn't want you to see _me_."

Alice looked up at me. "But you want me to see you now."

I wrapped my arms around myself, smelling the coat again. "Yes." We lapsed into another long silence. I wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either, it was neutral, sort of like being by yourself. "I was afraid you had moved." I said quietly.

"I almost did." Alice commented.

I fiddled with the sleeve of the coat. "But you didn't."

Alice sighed, walking over to her bed, straightening the covers. "I'm not one for running away."

I kind of figured. Alice was strong, in more ways than one, and I didn't think anyone could make her do anything she didn't want to, including running away. I pushed off the window, taking a step towards the door. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, and I didn't mean anything I said the other night. I can leave now, if you want."

Alice blurred in front of the door, pressing her body against, shaking her head. "Don't leave me again."

Alice's arms wrapped around me and mine her.

* * *

"So, why do you have a bed if you don't ever sleep then?" I asked, laying back on the bed, my head resting on Alice's legs as she drew.

Alice looked up form her sketch pad. "A bedroom would look odd without a bed, don't you think?"

I considered it. "True. It wouldn't be much of a bedroom without one. Do you ever get tired?"

Alice shook her head. "Nope."

"That'd be handy." I murmured. "What about the sun?"

"Are you asking if I burst into flames from sunlight?" Alice asked, amused.

I grimaced. "Not exactly..."

Alice giggled. "Well I don't. I sparkle."

I turned my head and looked at Alice with wide eyes. "You _sparkle_?" She nodded. "What kind of vampire sparkles?" I laughed.

Alice pouted. "A big scary one."

I continued to laugh. "Yes, you're about as terrifying as Tinker Bell from Peter Pan."

Alice's eyes shifted from golden to black faster than I could blink and she began growling. She blurred and was leaning over me in less than a second, barring her teeth as she snarled, venom making them shine, leaning towards my neck. My heart jumped up into my throat, blocking the scream that was trying to rip from it. "Not that scary, huh?" She hissed in my ear.

I opened my mouth but no sounds came out, and settled for gulping loudly instead. The next thing I knew, Alice was laying beside me, laughing so hard the bed shook. "Alice!" I squeaked. "That's not funny!"

Alice rolled onto her side to look at me. "You said I wasn't scary!"

"I take it back!" I placed a hand over my racing heart.

Alice smiled at me, playing with one of my hands. "So, what about you? What's it like being a witch? Do you melt when water is thrown on you?"

I snorted. "No. I'm afraid, like you, all the movies and books got it wrong about my kind."

Alice frowned. "So you don't fly around on brooms?"

I giggled. "No. Nor does our skin get green." I piped in as she opened her mouth again.

Alice smiled. "What about spells?"

I pursed my lips. "It's different. More like teleporting, freezing rivers with a touch, creating illusions, things like that." I didn't want to mention the darker things we could do.

Alice looked to my wrist, running her fingers along the eye tattoo. "Do all witches have a bond?" She asked quietly.

I nodded, looking down at it. "Yeah. Ren found hers the other day, I still haven't asked how she knew."

Alice looked up at me. "Do you think your bond could be a vampire?"

I shook my head and she bit her lip, looking away. "No offense to you or the others. It's just that, well, we've been enemies for centuries, and if it were, it would be the first ever circumstance of a witch and vampire being together, it seems...highly improbable."

"Oh." Alice mumbled and got up off the bed. "But not impossible." She turned around and smiled at me. "Are you hungry? We've been up here for hours now, I imagine you've worked up quite the appetite."

I nodded and opened my mouth to say yes, but Alice was already gone, giggling away. I smiled and shook my head, sitting up on the bed and looking around. Alice might not have slept in here, but I could tell this is where she spent most of her time. On her computer, there were multiple tabs opened on her browser; one caught my eye, a family tree searching. There didn't seem to be any names in the search bar where it asked for one, just random listings for families years and years ago. Did vampires not know about their human lives? My heart panged when I thought about it, how sad it must be not to remember your mother or father, if you had any siblings, a pet dog.

I continued my look around the room, feeling like I shouldn't be snooping that deep into personal issues without her permission. A picture had my attention though; I couldn't see if very well, seeing as it was on the desk facing up, but before I could figure out why, I was up and tip toeing over to it. I was in a house of vampires, I didn't want them hearing me snoop, but stopping at this point wasn't a possibility without help. I furrowed my brows, sliding the loose leaf off the picture, and bit my lip. The people in the picture had no faces, just a shadow covering where their eyes, noses, and mouthes would be. A white bed, huge, big enough to be called an island if it were surrounded by water...okay, not that big, but it had that feeling. Two people were laying on the bed, the first I recognized immediately with their spiked raven coloured hair, their skin nearly as white as the sheets. She was laying with one arm behind her head, a lounging pose, the other playing with the other person's hair. The next person was just as pale, also with dark hair, ink black that lay on their shoulder, on the bed behind them, covering Alice's shoulder as their head rested just under Alice's neck, their arm secure around Alice's ribs, holding onto her. A sheet seemed to be the only thing covering them, keeping the picture under an R rating.

"What are you looking at?" Alice's voice had me jumping and spinning around to look at her, and then blushing thinking of the picture and the other person in it. Must of been a past...romance. Or current? My gut twisted, back to the jealousy it was so used to when I thought her and Jasper were together.

I cleared my throat, leaning back on the desk, discreetly pulling a piece of paper over the picture again. "Something caught my eye over here." I replied.

Alice looked at me for a moment and then shrugged, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Fruit?" She asked, showing me the plate of fruit.

I smiled and sat down beside her. "Please."

It was quiet for a while as I ate, Alice had gone back to her sketch pad, though she wasn't willing to show me any of her drawings, always laughing and closing the pad as I tried to peek. Currently, I was perched on her large window sill, looking out at the trees behind her house, following the rain drops down the window sill, tracing their paths with my finger. Alice cleared her throat and I turned my head slightly, letting her know I was listening as I continued to follow a certain rain drop that was moving rather quickly. "So, I was wondering if you could..." She paused. "I mean, if you wouldn't mind - If I was allowed to know about - Just hear about Annabelle?" She barely whispered at the end.

My hand stopped and I knew she noticed. I most certainly didn't want to talk about it...unfortunately it still wasn't in my power to say not to her. I shifted a couple of times, trying to make the uncomfortable feeling leave me, but I knew it wasn't physical. I glanced over my shoulder at Alice to see her watching me closely. "I hear she preferred to be called Belle." I smiled a small smile. Alice's face too broke out into a warm smile. "She was just like any other girl for most of her life, she had grown up on the outskirts of her city. The few books we do have on her life before she was a witch make it seem it was somewhere much like Forks, constant grey." I looked back out the window at the sky.

"She had one sister, Maybelle. And yeah, I noticed long ago the pattern of the names in my family. Maybelle was married off to someone, I heard they had a nice life, safe, and that's how I'm here today, but back to Belle. Her family wasn't rich, she lived on a farm where they mostly did things themselves, milked cows, made and grew their own food, clothing, anything really. A few years after Maybelle moved, their father became sick. Maybelle sent money for doctors, but it wasn't helping. When he passed, Belle was left to take care of everything, seeing as their mother had long ago left them. Belle managed, chores were done, she was able to stay on top of things."

I couldn't imagine having no one for as long as she did. If Charlie was gone, I don't know what I'd do. I'd still have Renee, but I don't think I'd live with my father leaving too soon. "When she became a young adult, probably around twenty, a man moved into the city. I'm not sure how they did it back then," I commented, looking down at my wrist, knowing no one would have had tattoos back then. "But she was his bond, and he immediately swept her off her feet. He rescued her, moving in, helping with the farm, spoiling her, making her happy." I mirrored Alice's smile. "He told her everything about him, magic and all, he was a sorcerer." I paused and looked up. "A male witch, subtle differences." I informed her and she nodded. I would go into detail about the differences if she asked later.

"After a few months, he helped her tap into her third eye, immediately releasing her magic. He helped her learn all she was capable of, more than even some witches today can do, and they continued their life together. It was said that they were the perfect bond, meant for each other so completely. I find it hard to believe they never fought, seeing as everyone, and I do mean everyone, fights." I smirked. "But I like to think they got over it fast. Everyone was happy for them, but jealous of their love. I always loved reading that part, knowing how happy she was, she deserved it after everything that had happened to her. Picnics by the river, days at the beach, roses hidden all over their house and yard in places Belle would find them." I took a penny from my pocket, closing my hand around it and opening it up to see the black rose petal, smiling down at it. "Rumor has it you can still find blood red roses hidden away in the old house.

"She loved him completely, woke up every morning to hear his voice, see his face, constantly holding his hand to be nearer to him. He was her sun, brightening up her life, everything good to her, there was nothing she didn't like about him." I looked over, seeing a far out look on Alice's face, a smile pulling at her lips, listening to me. It was the same look I had when I first heard this story. "She literally lived for him, only allowing herself to sleep knowing he'd be in her dreams too. It seems to make Romeo and Juliet's love just a high school crush."

I looked away, back out the window. "A long while after their wedding, there was news of people in cities near by that were disappearing. It wasn't all that uncommon, but as the numbers rose, so did the fear. Belle was scared, but her husband promised her he would never let anything happen." I squeezed my hand with the petal in it, crushing it and cleared my throat again. "Soon Belle would go to the city and notice people she usually saw, missing. She asked around, but no one knew where they were, and that's when things began going down hill."

Alice wrapped her arms around herself, shifting on the bed, her face serious. I looked down in my lap. "Her husband began going to the city for her, he wanted to keep her home until this missing streak passed. He would stay up late at night, out sitting on the rocking chair on the porch, keeping watch for his beloved asleep inside the house, not leaving her unprotected for even a moment.

"A week or so later he was way out in the fields, plowing out in the bright sun. Belle was on the porch, in the very seat her husband sat in every night, working on the cloak she was making for him. It's hard to know who saw who first, but a...a coven of vampires happened across the yard, they had seemed to be focusing on her husband way down at the end of the field. Someone made the first move, but Belle began hurtling things from the porch at them, anything her mind could reach, and then when there was no more, she began with the steps, ripping them from the porch, the door from it's hinges. She wouldn't let them get her husband, she sacrificed herself for him. Telepathy was her strongest trait, but it wasn't enough for the five vampires...

"The commotion had caught her husband's attention, he began sprinting as fast as he could to the house, watching the sparkling people leap upon his wife. Within the blink of an eye they were gone, but he kept going, only stopping to fall to his knees in the yard, right where a strip of his wife's dress was." I paused, chuckling darkly. "It's kind of sick, they've still got the strip of dress in one of the Elder's castles, a monument of sorts, lined up right next to Belle's journals." I shook my head, sniffing.

"Belle didn't talk much about being in the hands of the vampires, she briefly mentioned them forcing her to show them tricks, entertain them while they kept gathering others. 'No one was off limits to them, men...woman...children alike were drained.' They drank from her too, but made sure to stop, never leaving their venom. I didn't know they could do that. Too much magic begins wearing down the body, like slowly pulling on a thread of a sweater, but a little, it's strengthens, heals a little quicker than humans. They enjoyed seeing this, 'testing my reflexes.'"

There was movement, foot steps, and then Alice's cool hand was on my shoulder. "That's...horrid. I can't imagine what kind of people would do that. Her past is so sad..."

I looked up at Alice sadly. "It isn't over." I whispered. Alice slid down to the floor, leaning back against the sill I was sitting on. "A year later, she was in a small house, waiting, tied up in the kitchen as she heard the vampires in different rooms of the house, sustaining themselves on the family that had lived there. The front door exploded from it's hinges and in came her knight in shining armour, well, in the cloak she had made for him. She described him as looking different, he no longer had his trade mark sun tan from working out in the fields all day for her, he was white as the milk they used to get from the cows together, dark circles under his eyes that no longer held the spark she used to find in his gaze, his hair no longer golden, but a dirty blonde. He bore no smile, no loving glance towards her, his mouth an angry line as he immediately went to the first vampire who came to see what the noise was. With a touch the vampire crumpled to the floor, convulsing as it's venom surged to fix whatever her love had done. Within seconds he had a fire going, and left, running up the stairs to find the others."

I momentarily wondered if any of the other Cullens could hear me. "Soon they were fleeing the house burning to the ground, out into the night. He didn't say anything until they came to a town, and even then it was to tell her she was safe, and to rest, that he would keep guard. She later found out that her husband had, learned things, done things, in order to make himself strong enough to save her. Though it changed him, she was eternally grateful, and still loved him fiercely with all her heart. She had said his grin had turned to something that would have haunted her if it were on anyone else, but she continued to write how much she still loved him.

"One night while they were out, she had gone to the washroom, and come back to find he was missing. She searched the building, but when she didn't find him, Belle went out into the street. A struggle caught her eye behind the building and she crept back there, gasping at the sight she came across. Her husband, her sun, her love, was crouched above a man's body that was writhing in pain. Her love's thumb was pressed tightly against the man's third eye, draining him of his magic, and slowly of his life."

Alice gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. I reached down and touched her shoulder. "Please, don't judge him, it wasn't his fault. Something went wrong with what he did to himself, in his attempts to make himself like black witches, he made himself a black sorcerer, and his magic, his life, became depended on draining others for theirs, or his would have died." I knew she would understand, and felt her nod.

"Belle pulled him off of the man, screaming at him, asking him what he was doing. He explained that he was weak, he needed it. She tried to tell him they'd find some other way, begging him to just go home with her to figure things out. Her love didn't think this as a good idea, he told her she wasn't safe, he couldn't ever stop, that he had already took so many lives just journeying to find her. He gave her a kiss and told her he loved her, and always would, before something snapped. She said she saw it in his eyes, the little life she saw in them left, turning cold and hard, a look of indifference coming over him, looking at her like he would a stranger. He ran, and she knew he was going for more magic."

I took a shaky breath. "He was her first love, and her last love, her muse, her reason to get up in the morning. Belle had a big heart, she put her family in it, her friends, and her husband, but more than that, she put people in it, anyone. Reminds me of Esme, actually." I mumbled quietly. "He was Belle's heart, but now he was also her responsibility. He had changed into a dark man, a killer, for her. To save her. She saw this as her fault and swore her to end it before any more innocent witches or sorcerers got hurt because of them." I paused, knowing that I had to really make Alice understand Belle. "Alice, have you ever loved someone, truly loved them?"

Alice was quiet for a few seconds. "I do, with every fiber of me."

I made sure not to let jealousy ruin what I was doing. "And it hurts just being away from them, your chest aches?"

Alice lifted a hand to her heart. "Very much." She whispered.

"Like Belle and her husband?" I asked and she nodded, looking up at me curiously. I looked down, blinking back tears. "Belle killed her husband." Alice gasped and I was sure I heard more gasping below us.

"W...What?" She mouthed.

I cleared my throat. "Belle loved people, and in order to save them, she spent three years hunting down her love, and killed him so he would stop killing others. She doesn't say how she did it. 'I found my heart three years after that dreadful night, and I ended what he became. I got to see his special smile for me before he was gone forever.'" Alice's shoulders were shaking. "Belle joined the Council shortly after that, and joined the Old War years later. She gave up her life, the life she was working at, gave up on love, gave up on starting over, and put all her time into Witches. She did it all, everything, for us, so we'd be safe."

I was wrapped up in cold arms that were shaking. "Bella, I'm so sorry! I - People like that deserve to live...If I had known, I would have, maybe I could have -"

I leaned back and covered Alice's mouth, stopping her apologies. "Alice, I understand why you did what you did. You were protecting your brother just like she was protecting her Witches. I get that. If it had to be anyone, I'm glad it was you, doing it to protect someone you love, and not some other vampire just because they thought being in a war would be cool. I'm sure she appreciates it too."

We stood like that for a few minutes, I rested my head on Alice's shoulder as she rested hers in the crook of my neck. "She sounds like you." Alice whispered.

I scrunched up my eyebrows. "Well, duh, Belle is just one letter away from Bell_a_."

Alice snorted and pulled back, poking my nose with her finger. "Not your names, silly. I meant, being so strong, loving people like that, protecting the people she cared about. That's you."

I shook my head, a blush colouring my cheeks. "I'm not that strong, I couldn't kill my bond. Not even if that happened to them."

Alice smiled. "You're still the same."

Maybe I should clear somethings up. Like the fact that Belle was like a guardian angel, and I'm a _black_ witch. I'm was no angel. I looked up to see Alice looking at me with a smile. No, not yet, I didn't want to scare her off too soon. I wouldn't lie to her, but that didn't mean to say that I would _tell_ her stuff like that unless is was absolutely necessary or if she right out asked. I smiled and shook my head. "I disagree."

* * *

_'I didn't see you or the Cullens at school today, what does that mean? Did they team up and beat on you!?'_ Erik's voice came through the walkie talkie, officially letting me know he had arrived and started his shift. If I recalled correctly, Erik was a cashier today, shouldn't he be working with customers? Plus, now he'd brought up the subject I know Drew had been dying to ask me for the past half hour. I glanced over at her as she straightened out her pony tail, and then picked up her price tag sticker gun again. That's what we had been doing, going around plastering the stickers with the prices on them on all the new, large things in the shop. I looked down at my clip board and then shot a sticker onto the quad I was standing in front of.

"Yeah! What happened?" Drew asked, biting her lip, anxious to hear if the Cullens actually did pummel you if you messed with their family. I sighed and shook my head, giggling slightly both from their reactions, but also because Drew and I had also got in a sticker gun fight, and she had price tags stuck all over her face, much like I had, and on her vest.

I inclined my head, lowering my voice and Drew stepped closer to hear. "Rosalie pulled a knife on me."

Drew immediately scanned my body, completely believing me. Ha, I wasn't the only one who thought Rosalie wouldn't have a problem doing that. It was actually funny how much all the kids from school were terrified of her. I would probably laugh at it with her if I wasn't one of those kids. Alice and the others must have got a kick from it. "Where?"

I giggled. "I was joking. No, I found her, apologized, we talked it out, explained things, and it's all good again. We're closer now because of the whole situation."

"Aww. That's good." Drew said, stickering a few wheels for the ATVs we were standing around. "I know I'd die if I didn't have my best friend anymore because of some fight."

I nodded, reading through the list as we walked down the isle towards the front of the store. I don't think I could live without Alice in my life. We stepped out the front doors, going to the patio furniture set up on sale to the left, in front of the building.

We worked out there for a while, and once we were done, we sat on the porch swing, just chilling. We rocked the swing dangerously, coming close to it falling apart at how vicious it's swings were getting, shrieking with laughter. I had my feet up on the swing and my arms around my knees, and when I looked up, I saw an amused Angela standing just out of the swing zone. "Drew, stop, we're going to kill Angela if we lose a bolt!" I grinned.

Drew laughed and started to slow us down until we finally stopped. "What brings you to this neighborhood?" She giggled.

Angela inspected our faces, vests, and arms which were covered in the bright orange stickers. "I came to visit you," She pulled off a sticker from my cheek. "Work-a-holics." She said, looking at us seriously.

My face cracked first and we all burst out laughing. Drew and I got to our feet, walking back into the store with Angela. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

Angela held up a brown paper bag. "Erik didn't get to have supper, so I thought I'd bring him some."

"Aww!" Drew cooed. "He's so lucky! I didn't have supper either." She pouted. "I want an Angela."

I held up a finger to stop Drew for a moment and turned to Angela. "Did you cook what you brought, yourself?"

Angela looked mildly confused and amused at the same time. "Yes-"

"She's mine!" I laughed, looping my arm through hers.

Angela laughed, looking at us both. "As flattering as that is guys, I'm taken." She said.

Mine and Drew's faces fell. "Oh yeah." We said in unison and then we all started laughing again. I grabbed my walkie from my belt and looked around the store. "Yorkie, get your butt down here before Drew and I smuggle your girlfriend away for ourselves!" I yelled into it.

_'Angela?'_ Came is eager, curious reply.

Drew rolled her eyes. "No, your other girlfriend, Sherlock." She said sarcastically, into her walkie talkie.

A few minutes later we heard running and turned to the isle closest to us. Both Erik and Mike emerged from it, boots, heavy denim work overalls, a thick denim coat, and a paintball mask, covered in multicoloured paint spots from head to toe. Erik ran up to Angela, wrapping his arm around her waist, and lifted his mask, kissing her hard. Everyone made gaging sounds until they stopped. He heaved the gun in his other arm, aiming it up. "Totally wasted Mike out back."

Angela smiled up at him lovingly. "All those nights playing Call Of Duty finally paid off?" She asked.

Erik grinned and kissed her again. I turned on my heel and began walking away with Drew on my heels. "Puking." I mumbled loud enough for the others to hear.

"As in the projectile kind." Drew added just as loud.

Mike ran up to us, putting an arm around both our shoulders. "Hey, where's my kiss?"

"Out back where you left your dignity, getting beaten by Erik." I smiled up at him.

Mike grumbled and let his arm fall from my shoulders, turning to Drew. "Hm?" He asked.

She smiled up at him, grabbing his hand. "Let's go find it out back then." And towed him off to the back doors.

I gaged again and went to go take my shift on the cash register.

* * *

**So there you have it, Annabelle's history. I'm with Bella, I don't think I could ever kill the love of my life, even if they turned all...killing spree like.**

**Review and tell me what you think and what you want to see happen next! ^^**

**-Paige-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard, I strongly suggest picking up one of his books.**

**Author: Paige Turner**

**Rated: T for now**

**Summery: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT DRAMA, ACTION, and possibly ROMANCE are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

Pain throbbed in my palms from catching myself on the dark, hard wood floor. I glared over my shoulder, cursing the stairs for tripping me without warning, and sat up on my knees, looking down at my red hands. "Was that you, Bells?" I heard Charlie call from the kitchen.

Huffing, I nodded, and then realized he couldn't see me. "Yeah." I muttered loudly.

Even though he tried to muffle them, I heard his chuckles. "Gravity not your friend today?"

I got to my feet, wiping my knees, though they didn't need it. I kept this house pretty damn clean if I do say so myself; but still, even a little amount of dust shows on black jeans. As I suspected, Charlie was still recovering from laughing when I got to the kitchen. "Apparently not." I growled, grabbing down a bowl from the cupboard, the milk from the fridge, and slumping down in the seat across from Charlie. "It's not funny."

Charlie shook his head. "That's not true."

I bit my cheek to keep from smiling. "So, dad," I started, pouring cereal into my bowl. "What are your plans for this Sunday…day." It wasn't quite afternoon yet.

Charlie shrugged, flipping through his news paper. "Probably invite Billy over to watch the game."

I nodded, shoveling a spoonful into my mouth. I should probably head down there; I hadn't seen Ren in like a week, since I left to apologize. Huh.

Although, I did want to see if Alice wanted to hang out today. Hmmm. "I might stop by the Cullen's house today."

Charlie looked up briefly. "That's nice. Tell them I said 'hi'."

I looked down in my bowl, muttering "Will do." Before finishing it.

* * *

I stood outside the door to the red house, shuffling my feet and rubbing my hands together so they wouldn't freeze. It was getting colder out, the leaves were changing colours and falling off trees, birds were starting to migrate, children anticipating the first snow fall so they could have snowball fights…Emmett anticipating snow, so _he_ could have snowball fights. So I decided that I should come by down here, I hadn't seen much of Jake since I had been here and…well, it's impossible not to worry about Ren. This is why I always felt like her mom, having to check in on her and ugh. I tugged the blue wool hat down lower over my ears, raising my gloved hand to bang on the door again. Fingerless gloves were indeed a bad choice, but I hadn't known I'd be standing outside all day, freezing my ass off.

I wrapped my arms around myself, jumping off the little porch and walking around the house. Where the hell were they? It's not like Jacob ever left the reservation, it was actually a little weird how often he was here, though it was his home so… But still, he wasn't somewhere else, and there was no school on Sundays, so that led me to believe he should be at home. Unless… I gasped. Ren might have taken him out. She could convince a Nun to stage dive at a rock concert. I giggled, mentally picturing it.

I had always thought Jacob's house was very…homey. Don't get me wrong, Charlie's is comfortable, and my room is definitely _my_ room. But Jacob's, well, it was just warm and welcoming, somewhere you'd want to go after a long day. His yard wasn't much different. Out back he had a huge pit for bon fires, with actual couches around it, ones that were covered by tarps for when it rained and weren't being used.

I pulled the black coat tighter around me, reveling in the wooly-goodness. I really liked wool; it was warm, looked nice, and strong. Not like cotton. Though cotton was soft.

A large shadow moving through the tress at the back of Jacob's yard caught my eye, especially when the trees shifted for it. How odd. My feet started moving towards the woods before I had actually made the decision to do it, my eyes taking in everything around me. I jumped and then froze when I heard a loud cracking noise and watched as a tree fell sideways, leaning on another, larger one. I know I probably should have turned back and went home, hell, I should have turned back and screamed while running home like most people, but if you haven't already figured it out by now; I'm not like most people, and I continued forward.

I had to duck to get under the tree, and hold onto it's branches that were now in reach, so I wouldn't trip. Call it an omen, but it seemed to get darker once I was in the trees. There wasn't any fog, but it gave me the feeling that it wouldn't be out of place if there were; I was even expecting a howl. I slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle my scream when I did in fact hear a howl, accompanied by several other howls in response, one really close by, close like, inside Jacob's house! I looked back to Jacob's house and heard a loud smashing noise. So what did this witch, this witch who knew how to take care of herself, who had been in more fights to the death than any police officer of Forks, what did she do?

She ran.

I ran like a little girl running from the boogie man, which was ironic, since I spent a good chunk of my life being the boogie man, or monster under your bed, to many, many humans alongside Victoria and James. But still, I sprinted through the trees; protecting myself, teleporting, going invisible, and any other spells not even registering in my mind. In all fairness, my brain was a big tangle of terror at the moment.

More trees cracked and I took off faster, thanking whoever was watching over me that I didn't trip for once. It was actually shocking how coordinated I was able to be, there were a lot of obstacles; ducking under branches, jumping over little water streams, jumping off logs and large rocks, going deeper and deeper into the woods.

The wind was knocked out of me as something hard and very warm collided with my side, sending me flying into the nearest tree. I hissed in pain, my hand immediately going to hold onto the, most likely broken, ribs that stung. I sucked in as much air as I could and got to my feet, going to run away again, but stopped dead in my tracks.

My eyes met a pair of black, furious ones, ones that belonged to a very large, furry, grey face. I wanted to call it a wolf, but I had never even heard of a wolf being that huge. I had to look up to meet its face! It's lips pulled back, revealing very long, very sharp, looking teeth as it snarled at me, it's body shaking. Only a very small squeak left me before I made another run for it.

Another, smaller, but still damn big, wolf came from the trees into this small clearing, only it was growling, and snarling, and didn't stop when it got to me. I fell to the ground with a thud, squeezing my eyes shut as tears formed in them from the burning sting that came to my left temple. I looked up at the animal that would surely be the death of me, surely I didn't have any time to do anything, and surely this was it. Surely.

But it froze, looking at the blood dripping in a steady stream down the side of my face from where it's clawed paw had gotten me. It looked up past me and I swear I could see confusion on it's face. This was my move.

I thrust my hand out towards it, and again the air between my palm and the animal rippled, and it went flying back into the trees, causing more damage than I had thought it would. I kept my hand out towards it, holding it there, feeling pressure on my mind as it tried to struggle to move. I heard the other wolf almost gasp, but that couldn't be it, wolves don't gasp. I turned my head, facing it, and lifted my other hand, curling it into a fist as it burst into flame, ready to light up anyone who even thought of approaching me now.

It was dead quiet in the little clearing, no one moving, no one even breathing. The grey wolf's eyes followed a drip of crimson run down my cheek to my chin, dropping down and landing on my combat boot's toe. My forehead buzzed and I blinked rapidly, squeezing my fist tighter, the flames growing in size, and the smaller wolf whimpering as the pressure holding him down also grew. I heard the grey wolf move, maybe going towards the whimpering wolf, but my eyes shot open and locked with his, making him stop.

There was more rustling in the trees and I was about ready to hurl everything I had at whatever came charging out of there. Only, I didn't, because what came charging out of there was really just Jacob sprinting out of the trees with Ren closely behind him, both of them looking relieved when they saw me. Jacob turned on the smaller wolf, glaring at him while his shoulders shook slightly, making Jake look actually intimidating. "What the _hell_ do you think you were doing?" He growled at the wolf.

Okay, looks like Jake here needs to visit some men in white coats. Why was he talking to an animal? I couldn't dwell on it long, since Ren came skipping over to me with a huge smile on her face. She stopped right in front of me, looking at the hand engulfed in flame, the other that was still held out in the direction of the wolf, my bleeding face, and then me. "Your hat is crooked." She said, and reached up to fix it.

My eyes flashed around the clearing and then back to her. "You…Wolves…I feel like I'm missing something."

Ren nodded. "You are…a lot. Put out your hand, and put the other down, it's okay, they're not going to hurt you." Ren said in a smooth, calm voice, one people often used when they were talking someone off the edge of a building.

I watched as another drop of blood fell and then looked at Ren with the universal 'get real' look. "I beg to differ."

Ren sighed and grabbed my wrists, both of them, not even being burnt by the fire…Oh yeah, I taught her this spell already, even my own code in it; it wouldn't hurt her just like it wouldn't hurt me. "Please, just calm down, let them explain." I sighed and looked at her skeptically. "Trust me."

I rolled my eyes, muttering harsh words at her that I knew she would ignore, and lowered my hand, the flames going out, and the Wolf getting to it's feet. I pulled Ren to the opposite side of me than the wolf was on, ignoring her giggle. This wasn't funny. These were mutated, big ass dogs.

Both wolves ran back into the cover of the trees as more men, or boys rather, looking about Jacobs age and build, came running out shirtless, stopping by Jacob. I noticed they all had the same tattoo on their shoulders. Was Jake in some kind of gang? Was he bringing Ren into it?

Two other guys ran back out, one taller than everyone but Jacob, and they all began walking over to us. I squared my shoulders, refusing to be intimidated by all the muscle bound men. The tall man spoke first. "My name is Sam Uley, and I just wanted to…apologize."

What was he going on about? Apologize for wh…oh my god, he's the wolf. I spun around, facing Ren with wide eyes. "He's…?" She nodded. I took a deep breath and turned back to face the wolf men, clearing my throat. I could handle this. Hell, if I could handle witches and vampires, it's just a small leap to werewolves as well. "Apology accepted. Do mind telling me why you tried to rip my throat out?" I asked, raising a hand to my face and gently brushing my fingers over the gash on the side of my face, flinching.

One of the guys ran a hand through his hair, his teeth clenched. "I don't see why we're apologizing. She was trespassing and she smelled like a leech!" He ground out.

My brows furrowed. "_Trespassing_? I came here to find my friend, and got no answer, so I set out to look for her. And excuse me, but I do believe that you don't _own_ the woods." I spat. "And don't call me a leech, what the hell kind of insult is that?"

The guy cracked his knuckles but I just scoffed; resulting in Jacob and a few of the other guys laughing at their friend. Sam gave them a look and they all silenced. "Like Paul was saying, you were wandering around by yourself, and you smelt like a bloodsucker. It was an honest mistake."

I nodded and then looked to Ren who was still smiling. "Can you translate?"

She giggled and then nodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Jake here, and the others are werewolves. They were made to hunt and kill vampires, but they have a treaty with the Cullens so that as long as the Cullens stay out of La Push, and the wolves stay out of Forks, there's no problem because the Cullens hunt animals. You smell like vampire 'cause you're always hanging out with one, so when Paul smelled you, he thought you were one of them breaking the treaty and attacked."

Paul stepped forward, pointing and accusing finger at me. "She's real pale too, just like them!"

I looked down, pinching the bridge of my nose, and went over all the information I was just given a couple of times. "Okay, let me get this straight. They're werewolves?" I looked up and Ren nodded. "They know we know their secret?" Another nod. "They aren't freaking out over what I did, so I assume they know what we are?"

"Yeah, and it's so cool!" One of the boys said with a huge grin.

"Quiet, Seth!" Another guy said, jabbing him in the ribs.

"They know about the Cullens, the Cullens know about them, they're enemies, treaty, blah, blah, blah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and frowning as it stung.

Ren nodded again.

Jake stepped away from the group then. "Okay, now that it's all cleared up that there's no bl-" Ren shot him a look. "_Vampires_ here, you can get back to whatever you were doing. Bells, let's go get that cut patched up."

I looked over at Paul, glaring as he shrugged. He sighed and looked to the ground, then to the other guys, his eyes narrowing as he looked to the trees after. "I'm sorry, Bella." He finally mumbled. A few of the guys laughed as they walked back off into the trees.

* * *

"What were you doing in the woods, anyways?" Jake asked. I was sitting beside the sink on his counter, trying not to squirm as he dabbed a cloth in alcohol and then began to clean the gash on the side of my face. Ren was sitting at his table with Billy, reading a magazine, and throwing insults about me being a wuss every now and then, whenever I made a noise, telling me to stop being a baby and get over it. I know, the support we have for each other is heartwarming.

"I told you already, I was – _Ow!_ – looking for you and Ren." I shot a glare at Ren as she looked up; she closed her mouth and looked back down to her magazine. "I knocked for a while but you didn't answer and then something caught my eye in the trees."

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "So you decided to go see what this 'something in the trees' was? What if it was a…" He trailed off, thinking.

"Giant wolf trying to kill her?" Ren supplied. Jake looked over his shoulder, smiling at her, which she returned.

I made gagging noises until they looked away. I shrugged at Jake as he looked at me, waiting for my answer. "I was curious."

"Same old Bella." He paused and then laughed hard. "Well, same old Bella, just with a couple of tricks up her sleeve. You should have heard Paul, he was freaking out."

I laughed, but it made my ribs ache, and I ended up scowling instead. "I'm glad, the ass really messed me up. Am I going to need stitches?"

Jake looked at the wound closely. "I think so, Paul got you good."

I groaned and then shuddered as Jacob pulled out a needle from the drawer I was sitting on. "Don't worry; I've done this a ton of times. Paul likes to fight a lot."

"Wait, can't you like, put me under or something?" I asked, eyeing the needle wearily.

"I'm afraid not." Jake said, trying not to laugh.

Ren slapped down her magazine. "Are you serious? You're not afraid to jump in front of a bullet, but you're scared of a little needle?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, looking away from the inquisitive eyes. "You've been shot, Bella?" Billy asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

I ignored the question. I didn't like talking about my past.

"Three times in the chest." Ren muttered under her breath.

I looked up at Jake's quick intake of breath. "What? It was _her_ fault!" I said, pointing at Ren.

Jake turned on her. "You shot Bella?!"

"No!" Both Ren and I said at the same time. "See what you've done?" I hissed at her.

Ren shook her head. "This guy pulled a gun on me after I took something from him, and Bella ran up just in time to knock me out of the way. I didn't even see him take aim."

"What did you take?" Jake asked, poking me with the needle. I'm not proud, I'm not afraid to say that tears escaped. Needles hurt, especially in the face!

Ren looked to her feet. "Some earrings. I got my ears pierced by him, I just…didn't have the money to pay for them and he didn't like that."

Jacob's hands started to tremble. "So he tried to _shoot_ you?" He growled.

"Hey man, focus!" I yelled as he looked over to Ren, still stitching me up. He looked back to me with apologetic eyes. "Besides, I'm fine now, it wasn't that big of a deal. I just had to stay in bed for like a month. Though all the damn paper work to fake switching hospitals so the staff would let me leave once they were done operating...that was annoying."

Billy scratched his chin. "A month? Shouldn't you have been in worse shape?"

I sighed and looked to Ren, biting my lip as the needle poked through a sensitive place at the end of my eyebrow.

Ren looked over to Billy. "Magic makes us stronger, and better than humans. It helps our bodies heal faster than a human's would."

Billy nodded. "So you're immortal."

Ren shook her head and Billy was back to looking confused. She giggled before explaining. "We can still die just like humans, we just recover from non lethal injuries faster. It's like...okay, say a human got shot in the head. Their brain would be dead, resulting in them being dead, right?" Billy nodded, following along. "If a witch were to be shot in the head, her brain would be dead, resulting in her being dead. But let's say that if the human was shot in the head, and just suffered a coma from it, since the brain was still alive, just injured. If the same thing happened to the witch, she would just get out of her coma faster."

Billy nodded slowly, deep in thought. I rolled my eyes. "If I were human, I still would have lived, the guy didn't hit anywhere important."

Billy chuckled. "You mythical creatures and your complex biology." He started wheeling out of the room as Jake's chuckles shook it. "One more question; Charlie and you, he..."

"Knows." I nodded. "He's okay with it, just like Renee, we just don't talk about it. I think they don't like the idea of me never getting older, always repeating high school, having to move, but never with them. Kinda wrecks a family."

Billy nodded, understanding, and wheeled himself to the living room.

* * *

The gash wasn't that big, maybe three inches long, from the end of my eyebrow, down diagonally to my cheek bone. It probably wouldn't stick out if I didn't have to have those white strips across it, holding it closed along with the stitches until it healed some. And it wasn't that bad to look at, Jacob did a good job, it looked like it was done by a doctor. Though I was still going to ask Carlisle to look at it when I got back home.

I put down the spoon I was looking at to see my reflection, and looked up around the fire. Everyone was outside, lounging on the couches around a huge fire. Ren and Jacob sharing a couch, Sam, Paul, Quil sharing another, Leah got her own, and I was sharing with Seth. There were a few others, two or three who kept coming and going, sometimes staying for marshmallows, other times just to whisper something to Sam who nodded.

"One more time?" Seth asked, giving me puppy dog eyes. Yes, I got the irony.

I sighed, looking over to Ren who was talking quietly with Jacob, a smile on her face. I still needed to talk to her about how she knew. "Ren!" I groaned, glaring back at Seth who scooted over right beside me, holding a finger close to my face while whispering 'I'm not touching you'. "You do it, before I kill this pup."

"I'll stop if _someone_ does it!" He sang, inching his finger closer.

Ren looked at me exasperatedly. "No, I'm still trying to calm down from the last time. I can't take it like you can."

Quil bit his lip, hiding a smirk.

I huffed and crossed my arms, looking back at Seth once more. "Fine. Just _one_ more time; I'm actually trying to get rid of this black hair." With that, I winked, and the fire grew twice in size, the flames flashing blue, green, and red.

"Awesome!" Seth grinned, sitting back and watching the fire. Leah rolled her eyes at her brother, popping another marshmallow in her mouth. "You should come by here more often with Ren." Seth said suddenly.

Quil nodded, chuckling. "Just shower first."

What? I...oh.._oh_, right! "Crap, I was going to call Alice earlier." I patted my pockets, searching for my phone. "Damn, I must have left it at home. Ah well, it's getting late anyways, I gotta head back home."

Paul scoffed. "Come on, it's only one."

"In the morning." I dead panned. "I have school tomorrow." I turned to Ren, rolling my eyes as she was still talking to Jacob like there was no one else in the world. "Hey, lovebirds! You coming back with me?" I asked, getting to my feet.

Ren looked at me and then Jake, looking back to me and shaking her head. "Nah, Jake feels better when I stay here."

Jacob huffed. "No offense, it's just, I can't protect her over there. She's fine to come and go as she pleases, it just makes me feel better." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "You do know who you're talking about protecting right? She's probably been in more scraps than you, my friend." I laughed, watching as Ren looked to the ground guiltily as Jake glanced at her. "Alright, I was just wondering anyways."

"You're coming back sometime though, right?" Quil asked.

I nodded. "Uh, sure."

He looked relieved. "Good, 'cause I'm pretty sure the girls will want to meet you, and would kill me if I let you leave without your word of coming back."

Ren squealed, her eyes lighting up. "Yeah, you have to meet little Claire!"

I laughed as she started to bounce next to Jake. "Alright, alright, I'll be back later this week then. We'll have a _real_ fire." I threw Seth a smirk as his eyes widened. "It'll be bigger than the Black's house." I said, jerking my thumb behind me.

"No way!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, for real, I have to go." I said, turning and walking away from the fire and laughter before I got sucked back in.

I hopped on my bike, revving the engine before speeding off towards Forks again. The trees looked oddly welcoming beside the deserted road, even the shadows didn't spook me. If I wasn't in a hurry to get into bed, I might have even taken a walk through them, see what midnight wildlife resided in them.

I had been so focused on looking in the trees at the side of the road, that I didn't see what was in front of me.

My tires squealed into the night, smoke spinning from them as I gripped the brakes.

When I finally came to a stop, the headlights in front of me blinded me from seeing anything.

I heard a car door and then heavy foot steps.

A large, looming figure stepped into the light.

* * *

**Okay, I know what you're thinking; what the hell Paige?! There's no Alice in this chapter and it's short!**

**Well, there's a perfectly good reason for this...It made me feel diabolical. *shifty eyes***

**Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review telling me if you did, or just to yell at me. I know how some of you like to point out "This is a ALICE/Bella fic, where's all the ALICE/Bella action." **

**Creepy intense people like that make me giggle.**

**-Paige-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard, I strongly suggest picking up one of his books.**

**Author: Paige Turner**

**Rated: T for now**

**Summery: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT DRAMA, ACTION, and possibly ROMANCE are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

 I raised a hand in front of my face, trying to block some of the light that was blinding me. A large pale hand reached down towards me, waiting for me to grab it. When I did, I wasn't surprised at the cool temperature, and already started grinning. "Is there a specific reason you parked in the middle of the street, Em?" I asked, looking up into his face. But when I did, I found myself doing a double take, staring at him with wide eyes. Dark purple circles were under his, or I thought they were purple, but the longer I looked, I came to realize that they were black. His hair, normally attaining some curls, was slicked back, completely black. And his eyes, don't get me started on those unnerving, serious, glowing yellow eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes, Emmett?" I asked.

His hand slipped from mine, falling down to his side where it stayed and I noticed his clothing. A black suit. Emmett never wore suits. Like, never, ever. I glanced around, noting how the woods no longer seemed welcoming, how the shadows seemed to be reaching out towards me with clawed fingers, the cool breeze now freezing while it carried an old, musky scent; one you might find if you opened a very old closet. Nor did I see a moon, now that I looked.

When I looked back down, my bike, and the car Emmett had come in were gone. "Where's Alice?" I asked. I was starting to...get worried, this was all a little odd. Maybe this was just a practical joke Emmett was taking too far, and if Alice knew I wasn't enjoying it any more, she'd stop it. I looked up at Emmett expectantly, but it appeared that he hadn't heard a thing I had said. He continued to look at me with that serious expression. "Alice?" I called, turning my back to Emmett after giving him another odd look.

I got no answer, just an awful feeling in my gut. That's never a good thing.

I huffed and turned back to Emmett, crossing my arms over my chest. "What are we doing here?" I asked. There was obviously some reason.

Just like that, he turned and began walking to the side of the road, stopping only to look back at me. I had the feeling I was supposed to follow him; which is what I did, even when we stepped into the tree line. Either he didn't notice, or Emmett didn't care about his suit as it muddied and ripped on the branches he hadn't bothered ducking under, or stepping around.

 I'm not sure how long we walked, it felt like forever, but maybe that's just because he wouldn't talk to me. We kept going deeper and deeper in to the forest; the trees becoming closer and closer together, not leaving much space for Emmett to squeeze through. My heart skipped a beat before speeding up twice as fast, leaving me confused. Hmm. Strange; I wasn't using any magic. I jumped when I heard horses and carriages; looking around for the source. When I didn't see anything, I looked up to Emmett, but he was just as stone faced as ever, still walking on. I continued to follow, looking over my shoulder every once in a while.

_"Where were you boys hunting?!"_

A deep, booming voice yelled, making me flinch. I looked up at Emmett, but I was sure it didn't come from him, it sounded too far away. Though it almost sounded like him; maybe a little deeper, and a little rougher. I reached up to touch Emmett's shoulder to get his attention so I could ask him if he too heard it, but paused mid way, shivering and lowering my hand again.

I almost tripped when we stepped out into a clearing and I looked up to see it was a yard. A huge, red mansion, ones like you would see in older movies like the Patriot, was at the other side of the yard, it's many windows and balconies lurking in shadows. It seemed as though there was nothing but shadow at all beyond the house. There were people scattered all about in front of the house, holding torches, saddling up horses and carriages, talking to one another, running around.

_"Out in the woods! Emmett said he went out there to hunt all the time, that he knew them like the back of his hand!"_

Another voice yelled back, though this was just to be heard over everything else that was happening. As Emmett lead me closer and closer, my gut felt worse and worse, especially at the mention of his name. We were nearly in all the commotion now, and I could see a boy, around Emmett's height, maybe a little shorter, with long blonde hair, ringing a hat in his hands, looking to his boots. A man, built well, with dark hair, was towering over him, a furious expression on his red face, his stubble making him look scruff. He ran a hand through his hair, turning to face another man who approached.

_"Take some men and head to the woods, don't come back until you've searched every nook and cranny. Understand?"_

He barked out. The man nodded and ran off to a group of men.

"What's going on, Emmett?" I whispered, stepping closer to him as we made our way through the crowd of people. A few girls, ranging in age, with flowing brown hair and matching green eyes, were huddled by an older woman, all of which were crying.

Emmett didn't spare me or them a glance as he glided up the steps of the front porch, holding open the large, brown door, looking at me with an empty face. I swallowed, taking a deep breath, and tried not to look him in the eye as I entered. They still weirded me out; I was used to his warm golden gaze.

There was a stair case to the left and right that connected at the far wall, halls branching off from either side, doors along the walls. There was a small...statue maybe, though I hadn't ever seen a statue in the middle of a foyer of someone's house before. I didn't have time to try and make out what it was a statue of, Emmett breezed by me, heading for the left stair case.

I was on his heels, silently following him up the stairs as the noise and racket outside got louder. I looked back over my shoulder once more to the foyer, seeing a white sheet covering the statue and another covering the chair that had been beside the door holding a pair of shoes. I looked to the railing that I was running my fingers along as we went up, all along it behind them, dust, like no one had touched it in ages. The walls were discoloured after I walked by, where paintings had just previously been hanging.

We finally reached the top of the stairs, turning left quickly again, and began down a very long looking hall. I took time to look at these pictures this time and was intrigued at what I saw. The first one was old; a little boy with curly brown hair, blue eyes, that I had actually seen on the big man outside, and a huge, boyish grin, sitting on the front porch of this mansion. I smiled, reaching up to touch it, but it shuddered, and dissolved as my fingers just barely touched it, leaving a discoloured spot on the wall in it's wake.

The next one was of four little girls with the boy, all laughing away in the yard, running around together. I didn't dare touch that one, I didn't want the same thing to happen, though I couldn't bring myself to look back at it once I had passed it.

On the other side of the hall, there was a newer picture, not like a digital one, but clearly taken later in life than the previous ones. Emmett, looking a little younger than he did now, holding a shovel over his shoulder, grinning that same grin, and patting another, older man's shoulder while they stood on a railroad. I looked closely and saw that the two older looking men, who weren't that older really, had the same eyes and dimples, though not as pronounced, as Emmett, and pegged them as his older brothers.

Emmett sure did have a large family.

Emmett stopped, stepping to the side of a door, looking straight ahead at the wall on the other side of the hallway.

I looked to the door and could hear giggling on the other side. I raised an eyebrow up at Emmett. "Am I supposed to go in?"

When I didn't get a response, I shrugged and pushed open the door. I stepped into a kitchen, there was a very, very, long table, and then so many cupboards I didn't think I'd have time to count. But what caught my attention was Emmett, looking around ten years old in his little overalls, laughing and opening random cupboards as the giggling quieted.

_"Hmmm. I wonder where Maggie could be..."_

He stroked his chin, his grin getting wider as more giggling could be heard.

_"Maggie, come out, come out, where ever you are."_

He lunged for a cupboard door, opening it, but all he found were pots and pans.

I smiled but froze as the room shuddered like the picture. Everything became grey and lost it's focus as the shapes I had once seen shifted. I squeezed my eyes shut, rubbing them before opening them again and saw I was in a new room. This one was more of a bedroom, very large bedroom, red with black furniture, and a huge bed. I walked over to the bed, looking at the girl around my age laying in it, sweat lacing her forehead, her cheeks flushed, her green eyes full of tears.

Emmett was sitting on the bed beside the girl, holding a cloth to her neck, wiping away sweat. He was about as old as he looked now, his face serious, as his other hand held the girl's.

Another guy, one of Emmett's older brothers, was standing at the end of the bed, his hat in his hands, a worried expression on his face. His hair was longer than Emmett's, hanging in his eyes.

_"Do you think you're up to taking more medicine, Brianna?"_

Emmett asked, wiping the cloth over the girl's forehead.

_"Father says she has too, it doesn't matter how bad it tastes; it will make her feel better."_

The other guy said, stepping around the bed to the two, holding out a dark bottle.

Emmett glared at him.

_"I don't care, Michael, I'm not going to make her do anything she doesn't want to. Not when she's sick."_

The girl stirred, wincing before she spoke in a scratchy voice.

_"Where's Gabriel. He said he had something to make it easier to take."_

Emmett smiled and patted her shoulder.

_"He should be here soon."_

Just then the door opened; the eyes and grin were the only things Emmet and this guy had in common. His hair was much lighter, nearly blonde, his sideburns thick, going down to his jaw, he wasn't as built as Emmett or the man in the yard, taller rather, and he had this 'can't touch me' aura about him.

_"Here I am, at last. I had to wait for the maids to leave the kitchen so I could swipe this for you."_

He jumped up onto the bed, earning a small laugh from Brianna, and kneeled beside her. He brought the spoon from behind his back around to the girl, nodding his head to Michael who tipped the bottle of liquid back for Brianna to drink. She grimaced, but Gabriel quickly shoved the spoon in to her mouth. Her grimace quickly turned to a smile.

Emmett chuckled and shook his head.

_"Sugar?"_

The room shuddered once more and when it settled, I was back out in the hall, with the glowing eyes Emmett.

He turned and began back down the hall, and like before, I followed quickly behind. A door appeared at the end of the hall, but it started to sway...Wait, that was me. I shook my head, trying to clear the dizziness, but it didn't help and I had to hold onto the walls to keep myself up. "Emmett, wait!" I called, but he was nowhere to be see. I held my head in my hands for a few second and took a deep breath, looking up to see him at the end of the hall, in front of the door.

I struggled on forward, intent to make it; even this glowing eyed Emmett made me feel safer than if I were alone. I heard a branch snap, and looked around, but I was still in the hall, nowhere near any trees or branches. I picked up my pace as growling could be heard, sliding my hand along the wall to balance myself. It sounded like a bear.

By the time I heard a scream of agony, I was sprinting to the door, the one Emmett was reaching to open. There was more screaming, with growling, and it sounded like struggle. "Emmett!" I screamed, watching his closed lips, because I knew the voice that was screaming was his. I reached forward as I sprinted, desperate to help, or at least be closer to Emmett, the growling and fighting deafening in my ears.

The growling and struggle stopped, but Emmett continued to scream, even worse than before, groaning incoherent things about fire. I reached the door just as it swung open, and fell into another room. This one appeared to have just a single bed, nothing else in it; though the occupants surprised me.

I pulled myself to my feet, looking down at the writhing and screaming Emmett on the bed. Watching as his skin got paler, his blue eyes, turning scarlet. I couldn't take anymore and looked away, jumping when I saw Rosalie standing in the corner of the room. Her eyes were fixed on Emmett, red, with little bits of gold in them, her arms wrapped around her chest. On the other side of the room stood two men, both with gold eyes, one with bronze hair, the other, blonde. Carlisle and Edward. Esme came into the room, walking quickly over to Rosalie, whispering something in her ear. Rosalie gave barely a nod.

My heart started to slow back down to a calm rhythm, my vision blurring around the edges. My chest heaved a few times and then my lungs cut off altogether as everything turned to black.

* * *

"I didn't _do_ anything, she just passed out the second I stepped out of the car!" I heard a booming voice, one full of emotion; frustration.  I felt cold, hard arms holding me, and shifted in them, coughing and gasping in air as my eyes shot open. I was met with a pair of warm, gold ones, and sighed in relief. "Emmett?"  Emmett too sighed. "Damn Bells, you gave me quite the scare. I thought I broke you. Jeeze, if Alice saw you like you were, she would have killed me."  It was Emmett! My Emmett! My laughing, teasing, big, bear hugging, brotherly, Emmett! I choked up, wrapping my arms around him, and hugged him as tight as I could. "Emmett!" I cried in joy.

Once I realized how strange I was acting, I cleared my throat, and untangled myself from his grasp. My bike was back on the ground, still running, Emmett's car idling away a few feet from us, the woods looked inviting again; basically everything was how it was before it was different. If that makes any sense. Well, that whole experience didn't make sense, so I guess it fits.

There was a cold hand on my shoulder and I jumped, turning to look at Rosalie who for once looked concerned about me. Shocking, I know. "Are you alright, Bella?" She asked.

I stared up at her gold eyes, thinking of how they were more so red, with just specks of gold, in the…dream, I guess. I blinked a few times, remembering she had actually said something. "Huh? Me? Yeah, just peachy. I must still be a little dizzy from earlier." I'm sure it would be more than odd trying to explain what I had just dreamt of to them.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, standing beside Rosalie, lifting a hand to touch the bandage on the side of my face. I winced slightly.

I shrugged, going for nonchalant. "I met the wolves."

Rosalie's brows furrowed and she sniffed the air, wrinkling her nose and stepped back. "And they _attacked_ you?" She asked, throwing Emmett a look. Emmett looked concerned, amused, and excited at the same time. It was quite a site to see; I don't think I could make the face if I tried.

"Well I smell like you-"

"Not anymore." Rosalie scoffed.

"So he thought I was one of you breaking the treaty." I said timidly.

"Wait, so he _did_ attack you?" Emmett asked, looking back down the road the way I came, flexing.

"Just until he saw me bleeding!" I put a hand on Emmett's chest as he stepped in that direction. I did _not_ need some war going on now, just because of a little cut.

Rosalie spoke up then. "Alright, let's get back before Alice turns Forks upside down looking for you. We should probably call Jasper and tell him not to bother searching Port Angels, but I think we can catch Edward before he leaves for Seattle."

My jaw dropped. "They're all searching for _me_?" I asked in disbelief. I wasn't gone for very long.

Rosalie nodded, getting into the passenger seat as Emmett loaded my bike into the trunk. I was sure it wouldn't fit, but once I got in the back seat, I could see how big this car really was. I kind of felt like I was in a space ship with all the glowing lights and buttons on the dashboard. "Yes, Alice thought you were stopping by today, but when you didn't show up, she went to your house. Charlie said he thought you were at our place, and that's when she started to freak a little."

"A _little_?" Emmett laughed. "She called the house like every five minutes to see if you had arrived."

Rosalie smirked and shook her head a little, looking out the window. "Then she went to the Newton store, in case you had gone to work, then she checked the grocery store,"

"Then was the movie theatre, and play ground. I don't know why she would check there, it's not like you're five." Emmett piped in.

"Then the library, before she started calling your friends, Angela, Jessica, Drew, Erik, Mike. Until she finally came home to brain storm before she sent us all out to search everywhere. I guess she hadn't thought you could be partying with the mongrels." Rosalie finished.

I was silent for a few moments, letting it all sink in. "I don't know if I should be scared or flattered that she cares enough to send out a search party for me." I settled back in the seat, resting my head on the door, looking out the window at the woods whizzing by with drowsy eyes. Why was I so tired? Maybe from the fire and dealing with the wolves earlier. Still…I shouldn't be _this_ tired; it wasn't _that_ much magic.

"You look exhausted, just go to sleep, Bells. We'll wake you up when we get back to the house." Emmett said quietly from the driver's seat.

I didn't have enough energy to shake my head. "No way, not after the dream I just had out there." I mumbled, looking back outside, shivering as I looked into the trees.

Emmett chuckled. "_You_ have bad dreams?"

"Yes, even the mythical _witch_ has nightmares." My eyes closed without my permission. "Do you have a big family, Emmett?"

It was quiet for a while and I thought that they hadn't heard me. Finally, Emmett answered. "I did. Yes."

I shifted, holding my arms around myself, yawning. "How many brothers and sisters?"

Again, there was a pause. "I can't remember, but Rose here said she saw four girls and two boys who could have been my brothers and sisters. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, well, raised one shoulder before it sank back down. "Just wondering." The car began to slow down, which meant we were coming up to local roads where the speed limit was a little more than a suggestion. "Do you miss them?"

"I can't really remember them, I'm not sure if we got along or not. I don't not miss them, but…I don't know. I don't even know if they liked me, how much older I was, or their names. Rose couldn't stand the thirst long enough to stick around to find out much; she doesn't even know their names either." The car lurched forward, picking up speed again, and I could barely hear Rosalie talking to someone. She was probably phoning Jasper in Port Angeles, telling him I was in fact, found, and no longer missing. Or maybe we had missed Edward, or she was afraid we were going to, and was calling him to tell him to cancel his flight.

I nodded, 'hmm'ing. "I do." With a final yawn, I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Stretching, I yawned again, rolling onto my stomach…and right off the couch, landing on the floor with an, "Oof."

Tinkling laughter had me smiling before I looked up. "Hello sleepy head." Alice smiled at me from her spot on the large recliner. "How was your nap?"

I curled up, closing my eyes again with a relaxed look on my face. "Awesome, thank you."

There was shifting and then Alice's voice was right beside me. "Hey, nu uh, I've been waiting hours for you to get up, you can't go back to sleep now!" I grinned and snuggled up to the side of the couch. "Fine." She huffed.

Just like that, the couch was gone. I blindly reached out for it, just feeling the floor. I opened my eyes and my jaw fell open. Alice stood above me, with the couch in her arms above her, looking down at me with playful eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Taking away your couch. Now that she has nothing to cuddle with, is my Bella going to get up?" Alice asked. I reprimanded my heart for skipping a beat, and nodded slowly. Alice blinked and I was on the large recliner, holding a pillow to my chest while I closed my eyes again. "Bella!" Alice growled, but her laughing wrecked the illusion that she was actually mad at me. Her voice was right in my face again as she whispered to me. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, -you do realize I can do this literally forever, right?- Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…"

I reached up, feeling around her face, fighting to not pause at her lips. "Where's the off button?"

She was gone for a second before she returned and I heard the grin in her voice. "I didn't want to have to do this, but if you don't get up then I _will_ pour cold water all over you."

I pondered it and smiled victoriously. "I'm on Esme's chair; she'd kill you."

There was a breeze and I opened my eyes to see Esme taking the cup of water from Alice with a stern look. "Yes I would." She smiled before blurring back out of the room.

Alice pouted and looked down at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. "You're such a child, Bella." She laughed.

"Says the one hundred year old vampire pouting because I won't get up." I smirked.

There was commotion and then Emmett came into the room, sitting down on the couch, inspecting me. Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward followed, and were soon joined by Esme and Carlisle. I raised an eyebrow at this family gathering. "Feeling better, Bella?"

I nodded, sitting up and making room for Alice. "Yes, thank you."

Emmett nodded and then looked to his feet. He scratched the back of his neck and looked up again. "So, I don't know if you were talking in your sleep or not, but, you said that you knew my brothers and sisters names. Normally I'd just dismiss it, but, well, you're a witch. Do you really know?" He asked, looking curious and hopeful.

I thought back to my dream quickly and grimaced, picturing the dark Emmett. "Uh, well, I don't know. I just, when you got out of the car…I don't know, I'm pretty sure it was a dream. It just seemed so real." I tried to explain. I took a deep breath. "There was a family; it certainly could have been yours, four girls, two boys, a man, and a woman, and…you."

Carlisle looked to Rosalie. "Do you remember what his family looked like?"

Rosalie nodded. "Of course."

"Bella, do you think you could describe the family for Rosalie?" He asked me.

I shrugged and nodded. "Sure, but I don't want you to get your hopes up." Alice slipped her small, cool, hand into mine, intertwining her fingers with mine.

Carlisle nodded, understanding. "We're just curious."

I thought back, picturing the family, skipping dark Emmett. "The girls ranged in ages of probably sixteen to eight; two older girls, two younger girls...well, except for in the pictures, you were all younger then. They all had the same brown, long hair, and bright green eyes, like the woman, but the woman's hair was shorter and lighter."

I looked up to Rosalie who had a blank expression throughout the whole description, not giving anything away. Her eyes were unfocused though, so I assumed she was picturing them. "And the boys?" She asked.

I cleared my throat, biting my lip, thinking back to the bedroom. "One of them had Emmett's hair, just a little longer, so that it hung in his face. They both shared the same bright, blue eyes. The eldest had very light hair, it looked dirty blonde, and curled at the ends more, plus he had very...distinguished sideburns, quite eye catching. He had the same blue eyes a grin as Emmett, which was the only way you could tell they were brothers. He seemed very..." I trailed off, thinking of a word.

Rosalie supplied one distractedly, I don't think she even meant to say it. "Arrogant?"

I snorted and laughed. "Yeah, but sweet all the same."

Alice's hand tightened on mine and I was brought back to the room, looking around to see everyone looking at Rosalie with wide eyes. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Rosalie, was Bella's description accurate?"

Rosalie nodded. "Down to the details."

Slowly, all the eyes drifted across the room to me. I shifted uncomfortably. Edward stood and approached the chair, thinking deeply. "Can you see people's pasts?"

I looked around the room again. Carlisle and Jasper were very curious, Emmett had an excited glint in his eye, and even Rosalie looked intrigued, but it was Esme's look that had me staring. She had pursed lips, looking to Alice every now and then, thinking about something. I swallowed. "Well, I'm not sure. I know I can touch objects and look at their pasts; how they were made, who used them, how they were used, things like that. I've never tried it on people before, and I've never just used a spell without being aware of it, I have to summon them, for lack of a better word. I didn't even touch Emmett before I was pulled into that...whatever it was."

Everyone was quiet for a long while. I wished that I had a spell that would give me Edward's ability, it was starting to get uncomfortable in the room, or maybe it was just me. I looked down at the hands in my lap and then up to Alice; she hat her bottom lip in between her teeth, thinking, but felt me looking and smiled up at me. She was hiding something though, holding back a question maybe? I could see it in her eyes, something was keeping them from settling.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice was quiet, the quietest I had ever heard it. I looked over to him and he was wringing his hands. "What were their names?"

I smiled and then frowned. "I don't know them all, I didn't see...I didn't...From what I saw, what I could gather, I only got the names of your brothers and two sisters."

Emmett nodded. "I understand. What were they?"

I smiled again. "Your oldest brother's name was Gabriel." Emmett mouthed the name.

"It actually sounds familiar." He commented.

"Then was Michael, your other older brother." I paused, thinking of something. It couldn't hurt telling him what I thought. "He seemed like the one who watched over you guys, did what had to be done, was the responsible one. If I had to guess, Gabriel was the rebel, but you all got along fine it looked like." Emmett smiled. "The eldest girl was Brianna, the only time I saw her, she was sick, so I didn't get much. And then you had another sister, who you played hide and seek with when you were little; Maggie."

Emmett gasped. "In the kitchen!" He said, thinking deeply. "I do remember some things; like where I lived, where I worked, my house, my mother, a few weeks of my human life, and that kitchen."

"A very huge kitchen." I added.

Jasper grinned. "So you can see people's pasts."

I nodded slowly, not liking where this was going. Yes, I could, yes, I would if they asked, but I certainly didn't look forward to the darker versions of themselves, or the feelings it gave me. "Yes, I can." Everyone turned to look at Alice who was looking to the corner of the room. "What's going on? Why do you all keep looking at her?"

"Bella." Alice said quietly. I turned and looked at her, gently squeezing her hands when she looked down. She looked up at me with an odd expression on her face, one I didn't recognize. "I can't remember _anything_ from my human life."

* * *

**Hellllloooo! ^^**

**So, still not a lot of Alice, but that's because the next couple of chapters are going to be packed full of Alice and Bella. Plus, there **_**are**_** other characters in the story. That's what pissed me off about the movies, and sometimes in the books; everywhere you turned it was Edward and Bella, Edward and Bella, Edward and Bella. I mean, come on, there's a whole other family of vampires that were nearly non-existant in the movies. You saw like maybe two or three minutes of the other Cullens.**

**Okay, I'm done ranting. Review please!**

**-Paige-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard, I strongly suggest picking up one of his books.**

**Author: Paige Turner**

**Rated: T for now**

**Summery: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT DRAMA, ACTION, and possibly ROMANCE are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

 "You can't remember _anything_? Like…nothing? At all?" I asked. I knew vampires had little memory of their human lives, but still, they knew some stuff. "Not even your name?" I patted her thigh in a comforting motion.

Alice shook her head, looking away again. "Alice is the only thing that stuck with me. I don't remember anything else." She said quietly. She pulled her hand from mine, wrapping her arms around herself, becoming very still. Obviously this was a sensitive subject for her; a blind man could see how uncomfortable she was. Her shoulders relaxed and she sighed deeply, looking up and at Jasper quickly. He inclined his head slightly.

I pursed my lips. "Couldn't you just ask Carlisle, where he changed you, and then from there, figure out where you lived and everything?" It made sense, I mean, at least Carlisle had to know a little about her. I didn't know how this whole thing worked, but I assumed that he would have lived in the area she was in when he changed her. Probably got to know her, and that's why he changed her when she was dying. My throat closed up at the thought of Alice dying. I quickly pushed it from my mind.

I looked over to Carlisle with a raised eyebrow when Alice didn't answer. He ran a hand through his hair, frowning; clearly, this too was hard for him, and I'm sure them all. They were all Alice's family, who loved her, who felt for her, had been with her over the years helping her deal with not remembering anything. "I didn't changed Alice, or Jasper. She doesn't know who changed her and she woke up in the woods, alone. She found Jasper and they both found us, years later."

"Oh." I replied, quietly.

It was quiet and the others slowly started leaving the living room one at a time, nearly silent. It probably would have been silent if I was human. I got up too, assuming they were all leaving to give her some privacy, so I did the same, trying not to disturb her in the process, and was tip toeing out of the room when she stopped me. "If I wanted to be alone, I would have gone to my room. You all didn't have to leave." I immediately sat down, luckily on the couch that I happened to be walking by, waiting to see if the others would come back. They didn't. "It's just…hard, not knowing who you were."

I nodded and then paused, pondering what she just said. I was fairly certain I'd rather not know who I was than remember all the things I had done over the years. I didn't think Alice would do anything like that, but she could have been a whole other person. Like I was now; people can change at the drop of a hat. "Sometimes not knowing is better." I mumbled.

Alice shrugged. "Maybe, I wouldn't know that though."

I sighed. "But you know who you are now."

It was quiet again while she mulled that over. If a pin fell, I was sure I'd have been able to hear it, and my life would be complete. I had always wanted to hear a pin drop. Alice smiled a small smile. "Yes, and I rather like her. Don't you?" She smirked.

_More than she knows._ "Yes, very much." I smiled back. My face turned serious then. "However, she does want to know her old self, and if I can give her that, then I will."

Alice beamed. "Really?"

I made sure to keep the smile on my face no matter how hard it was. "Yes." I replied, praying that she had a nice past, that she was turned by a friend who happened to be a vampire. Something like that; I didn't want to see or hear Alice get mauled by a bear like Emmett. What if hers was worse? Oh god. My chest constricted and I breathed deeply.

Emmett breezed into the room with Jasper behind him. "Don't start anything without us. If it happens like last time; you're going to get very odd."

I raised an eyebrow. "Odd? How?"

Jasper came and sat on the couch beside me. "Emmett and Rosalie said that you mumble things and thrash around, I'm just going to be here to keep you calm."

I considered it. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad this time then, if Jasper was here to keep things peaceful. "Alright." I nodded.

I turned and looked at Alice, taking in her appearance in case I did get a different version of her, like I did with Emmett. Her hair was in it's usual spiked fashion, her eyes bright gold, which meant she must have just hunted, the purple circles under her eyes were nearly non-existent, and she was wringing her slender, pale hands nervously. She looked past me to the others. "Is she doing it?"

I frowned. "No, she's not. I don't know how I did it last time. I wasn't even aware I was doing a spell." Well, I guess trying it like I would a phone or chair couldn't hurt. "Stand up?" I asked. Alice rose to her feet, standing in front of the couch, looking to the others and then back to me. "Alright, now…think inanimate object." She nodded. "Wait! No, think…nothing, well, not nothing, just like you usually would. Or, wait, Emmett, what were you thinking before?" Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay, okay, just don't move."

I stood, reaching my hands up, placing them on either side of her cool face. I closed my eyes, furrowing my brows, and concentrated. The tingling in my forehead flared; I momentarily realized that I actually shouldn't be using this much, that I needed to stop for a while, give my body a break, but the thought flew from my mind and was replaced by an image. A sign…an old sign, dirty… _Harving's Correctional Asylum_.

The image began to fade and I tightened my grip, knowing that I wouldn't even be able to hurt Alice. I hadn't realized I opened my eyes, since I could only see fuzzy grey shapes, but Alice's voice let me know I did. She sounded very far away, down a tunnel, or like I had ear muffs on. "Look at her eyes!"

"White and cloudy? Is that normal?" I couldn't tell whose voice that was.

The image was shattering and I growled, pulling myself closer to Alice, pressing my forehead to hers, and connecting third eyes. I felt her cool breath fan out across my lips but blocked it out before I lost all concentration. Finally! A big stone wall surrounding a building, a tall, long building, old by the look of it, I'd say early 1920's…the sign again, a figure, small, petite, lithe, with their back to me. "_Alice_." I called out, hoping this figure was her.

"Bella?" Someone called.

I ignored it and gasped as the figure turned to face me, feeling like the ground was swept out from under me.

* * *

"Alice?" I asked, looking at the person before me. It was Alice, I knew that, but such a different Alice; long ink black hair flowing down to her waist, looking like silk flowing in the cool wind, shocking bright yellow eyes glaring at my own, skin that was even paler than her vampire self, and of course the black, shadowy circles under her eyes. Her attire was even weirder than Emmett's; white cotton sweats, a white cotton tank top, going barefoot.

I looked up to the sign, clenching my teeth. No. No damn way. Alice did not spend her life in an asylum, she was not crazy. "This can't be right, Alice." I shook my head, approaching her.

She didn't respond, just stared at me, like Emmett had done. The only difference was that her stare had emotion; caution. Her face was guarded, her eyes fierce. I was clearly not welcome here, she wasn't leading me anywhere, wasn't showing me anything willingly like Emmett had.

My forehead began throbbing as someone inside the stone wall screamed, and I rubbed at it furiously. It was like a permanent brain freeze, something you can't really think through. "Show me quick, please." I begged. I had to get out of here, this was killing me…quite possibly literally.

She held out her hand for me and I lifted mine. Before I could blink, she snatched it, viciously flipping it over, palm up, and shoved the sleeve of my coat up my arm. She pulled my glove down some to get full view of my tattoo and stared at it for what felt like forever. I lifted my free hand to my face, feeling my nose, because I was sure it was leaking; it felt like it, but when I brought it back, there was nothing there.

Alice looked up with a calculating look in her eye, no longer guarded, and let my sleeve down, holding my hand as she approached the gate on the wall. I let out the breath I was holding and kept pace with her; even here she could put a ballerina to shame, and was quick on her feet.

She laced her fingers with mine and began sprinting as the gate slowly started closing. We just made it, having to squeeze through at the last second. Alice led me across the grounds; seemingly oblivious to all that was going on around her. Others in the same clothing she was wearing were standing around in clumps, or off under trees by themselves, talking to themselves. This was wrong, my magic was wrong, I must have messed up, or I can't perform the spells properly in this state. Something _had_ to be wrong. Alice did not belong here.

My chest began to ache and burn, causing me to collapse to my knees, looking up at Alice. She was staring down at me with an emotionless face, frightening me even more. "Alice." I croaked out, my eyes going wide as I reached a shaking hand up to my lip, bringing it back away and looking at the scarlet that coloured my fingers. Too much. It was too much magic; my body was starting to reject it. I had to get out.

Alice reached down, hovering her fingers in front of my face, seeming to be deciding on something. At last, when I thought she was just going to stand there and watch me keel over, she pressed her fingers to my forehead. The familiar haze came back, distorting everything, muffling noises.

"Hand me those white bandages please, Alice." Carlisle's voice broke through the buzzing and I felt poking and prodding on my ribs, making me cringe.

I was still on my knees, but only now, I was in a field? No, a cemetery. The sky was a blue, not very bright, seeing as the sun was hiding behind fluffy looking white clouds, but it wasn't grey like in Forks. There were colourful leaves scattered all over the ground everywhere, resting on tombstones even, the few trees in here with me, bare.

The gravestone I was sitting in front of was like most of the others, grey, with words inscribed in it. In front of it lay a pile of lilies with a strip of black silk tied around the stems. I refrained from reaching out and touching them, getting them bloodied.

Instead I looked up, reading the writing that was engraved on the face of the stone, committing it to memory.

_'Mary Alice Brandon. 1901-1920.'_

The scenery started to shift again, I saw flashes of a house, two little black haired girls running around a yard, voices, laughing. A birthday cake, rain on a window, a little torn and worn stuffed bear, more voices, smiles, a man, a goatee, electrifying bright blue eyes on a little girl, a bed, a white bed, a woman on the white bed, holding blankets...no, a person, a little baby, more voices, deep, yet smooth still.

_"Look Mary Alice, your new baby sister; Cynthia."_

The flashes were getting faster and faster, harder and harder to decipher. More smiles, running, playing, dolls, a dog, a bed, nighttime, restless sleeping, whimpering, crying, gasping, someone not sleeping, bright blue eyes, clouded bright blue eyes, warning, telling. An accident..._"She couldn't have known."_ Tension, nervous glances, a crying woman, suitcases, packing, leaving, a stone wall, a gate, a man in a long white coat, red eyes, warm smile.

_"Perfectly safe..."_

More crying, fear, running.

_"I give you my word she will be protected under my care, Mrs. Brandon..."_

Spacing out, seeing, telling, surprising, talking quietly, wondering, pondering.

"_Knew before it even happened…"_

A scared and fragile little girl, a big door, shadows leaking out underneath it, a straight jacket.

Darkness, blackness, alone, crying, screaming...completely alone...

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked up at the white ceiling. I knew it; I _did_ fall. I turned my head to the side and jumped when I saw Alice's face right there. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I yelled out in a raspy voice, sitting up and wincing. Damn, that hurt. I looked down and blushed, seeing I was only wearing a bra, and then noticed the white strips of bandages wrapped around my ribs. "Um..."

"Your eyes are back to normal now." Alice giggled and then had a serious face. "Did you know you had broken ribs?"

I shrugged and grimaced. "I thought I might, but I didn't know for sure."

When Alice didn't say anything again I turned to look at her and saw her looking at me with concern. "Are you alright, Bella?" I nodded, raising an eyebrow. "You were bleeding. A lot. You got a nose bleed, and then you were coughing blood. Everyone but Carlisle and myself had to leave."

My eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run your family out of their own house."

Alice waved it off. "Never mind that, are you sure you're okay, Bella?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Happens all the time." Alice looked at me skeptically. "Alright, not all the time…Okay, it happened only once before. Don't worry about it.; it just means I need a break." Hopefully that's all it meant, but I wasn't going to worry Alice for no solid reason, I didn't see the point.

Alice hopped up onto the…hospital bed/table, huh, swinging her legs back and forth. I sat up straighter, trying to look over my shoulder at the wings tattooed to my back. They felt funny, er, well, they felt; and I'm fairly certain you aren't supposed to be able to _feel_ your tattoos. I bit my lip when I could only see the very top of one wing, and sighed, deciding I'd look later in the bathroom where there's mirrors to help. "So…" Alice started. "Did you see anything noteworthy?"

Right! The whole reason I was hurting in the first place. I nodded slowly, thinking back over everything, my eyes slowly traveling down to my wrist. I could hear the screaming all over again and shook my head to make it stop. There was no need to tell her everything. Yet. I looked over at her anxious face and smiled. "I know your name. And I also know your little sister's name."

Alice's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, the corners slowly curling up into a smile. "I have a little sister?" She asked timidly.

I nodded, hopping off the bed, pulling on a tank top, and grinned at Alice. "Could have even been mistaken for twins."

Alice jumped to her feet, bouncing with a huge smile. "She looked like me?" Alice had a look of wonder on her face. "What was her name? What's my name?"

I laughed and took off out the door and down the hall, Alice right on my trail. I skipped down the stairs, two at a time, holding a hand to my throbbing ribs, but continued to run, laughing the whole way. I could probably get any favour I wanted from Alice right now. I turned a corner to enter the living room and nearly ran right into Edward who quickly stepped out of my way. "What's going on?" He asked, an amused look on his face.

In the living room, Emmett and Jasper were on the X Box, Rosalie was reading a magazine, Esme was reading a book, and Carlisle was writing in one. "Bella knows stuff about me and won't tell!" Alice exclaimed, skidding to a stop and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

I walked up to her and smirked. "Fine. I'll tell you." Alice beamed, waiting with bated breath. I took a deep breath; hearing that even Emmett and Jasper paused their game, looking to see that Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie looked up. They were all unconsciously leaning towards me. I held in my giggle. "Cynthia."

The room exploded…Not really, but Emmett did; he was up on his feet, scooping Alice up into his arms. "Ali-Cat's real name is Cynthia?" He boomed out, laughing.

Alice scowled, fighting to get out of his grasp, as he messed up her hair. "Put me down!"

I didn't bother holding in my laugh that time and slowly lowered myself onto the couch, trying to settle down into it without disturbing my ribs. "No, that's her sister's name."

Emmett finally let Alice go and she huffed, sitting down next to me on the couch, glaring at his retreating form. She turned to face me, her smile finding it's way back onto her face. "What about me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What about you, Mary Alice Brandon?"

Her brows crinkled. "_Mary_?"

"That was a common name back in the twenties, dear." Esme put in.

Alice nodded, smiling big. "Anything else? Do you know where I lived, if I was good in school, did I have a pet? Did I spend all my time drawing back then too?"

Flashes of the other Alice came to mind, her cold, guarded eyes, her cautious aura, a haunted girl. I allowed my frown show this time. "No, um, I was kind of kicked out of it right away."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, clearly interested in how this all worked. Vampires were notorious for being very curious about a lot of things, I guess when you have eternity, things can get boring; you strive to find new and exciting things to keep the boredom at bay.

I shrugged, looking to Emmett and nodding my head at him. "With him, I was sucked into it unwillingly, and he showed me everything, he wasn't friendly about it, but he wasn't…hostile about it either." I turned my face to angle it towards Alice, but didn't actually look at her. "With Alice…I wasn't supposed to be there, that much was for sure. My theory is; because she can't remember it herself, I can't access it very well. It was a struggle just to get what I did."

"How does it work? Is it just images flashing before your eyes?" Alice asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked over at her. "Sometimes." This Alice was so different from the other; she was so much gentler…Hold on. I thought back to the other one, remembering her reaction to my tattoo. My face scrunched up and I looked down at my wrist, turning it over to see the tattoo. Alice's hand tensed. I lifted my wrist in front of us, looking at it for a few seconds, and then to her. She was biting her lip, looking nervous. "Does this mean anything to you?" I asked curiously.

Alice's eyes flashed to it and then back to my face. "Mean anything to me how?"

"You wouldn't show me anything until you saw it. And you went right for it, you didn't have to search; just ripped my sleeve back to look at it. Like you knew it was there." I murmured, furrowing my brows as I looked at it.

"_Knew before it even happened…"_

My eyes grew wide and I looked up to Jasper. "Empath.; feeling and manipulating people's emotions." My eyes locked with Edward's. "Mind reader; hearing people's thoughts." Finally my eyes met Alice's. "You told me their gifts, and told me the others didn't have any…but you didn't even mention yourself."

"We should give them a moment." I heard Edward mumbled, and then the sound of the others getting to their feet and leaving.

My eyes never left Alice's.

"You were always so curious about my bond," All the countless questions she asked me about them over the weeks.

"Wondering if I found them," Excited, yet scared as to what the answer would be.

"If it mattered who or what they were," The first day I had met Alice. She had asked me if it mattered if they were a girl, or a guy, missing or having extra appendages.

"Asking if it could be a vampire." That day I apologized, while we were laying on her bed, she was fiddling with my wrist, touching the tattoo while she asked.

"Always just in time to pull me away before Mike could actually ask me out." In the cafeteria, by my bike, during class, in the halls. Snagging me away while asking about my plans just as he would open his mouth to ask me out on a date.

I took a deep breath. "Alice, what can you do?"

She smiled weakly, looking down at her lap. "I have visions of the future."

* * *

**Bwahaha! Finally, eh? ^^**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Plus, if you tell me what you want to see happen, I might put it in here.**

**-Paige-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard, I strongly suggest picking up one of his books.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Rated: M! M! For the almost lemon and because I'm paranoid and I don't know what counts as M and T and all that. ^^**

**Summery: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT DRAMA, ACTION, and possibly ROMANCE are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

_She smiled weakly, looking down at her lap. "I have visions of the future."_

As soon as the words left her mouth I knew I was long gone; I don't think I'd even noticed if the earth stopped it's rotation, causing instant natural disasters all over the world. I'm not sure when it happened, but apparently at some point in time, I had gotten to my feet, because I was just standing there, staring at her with huge eyes, my mouth open trying to say something. But nothing was coming out, there was no sound, no noise, even from her; she wasn't even breathing. I assumed the Cullens had left for this reason; they must have known and decided to give us privacy, and I was thankful; I'm sure the resemblance between me and a fish out of water were uncanny.

It was her. This whole time, since the very beginning. _Her._ And she knew! She knew so much; she knew that she was my bond; she knew that I was looking for my bond; she knew how important to me it was that I find them. Of course she knew; she sees the future; she knows what no one else in the world knows. My mind still couldn't grasp it; she _knew_!

And here was, Miss Knew It; standing not two feet away, watching me like a live bomb, as if I was about to explode. How right she was. My eyes narrowed and hers grew, like she was expecting another reaction. "You…" My voice shook, breaching so many emotions. "_Knew_."

Alice was quiet for a few moments, my nerves on fire, waiting for what she would say, what would happen next. "Yes, Bella, I did know, but it was so complicated; you have no idea how complicated." She said, running a hand through her hair.

I raised an eyebrow. "Complicated? Oh yes, I can see how hard this must have been for you; 'I met someone today, she told me about her bond and how deeply she cares for them but forming three little words is much too complicated.' I'm your bond –" I gasped in a mocking manner. "I said it! You know, it wasn't that hard."

Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, looking annoyed. "Give me a break Bella, you don't know everything. There was other things that complicated it."

I threw my hands up in the air, yelling, though not at her, just in general disbelief. "Give _you_ a break? What about _me_?"

Alice glared, pointing a finger at me. "_You_ were the one who said that a vampire couldn't be a witch's bond!"

"They aren't supposed to be!" I shouted.

Apparently I don't handle shock well.

"Okay, well, that's no one's fault then!" Alice shouted back.

"Which means this is still your fault." I pointed out.

Alice's gold eyes flashed a shade darker. "No, it's still not my fault. Let's get _you_ under the spot light, shall we? You were so bent on finding your bond, and subconsciously convinced it wasn't me, that I was nearly invisible to you. It's not much of a confidence booster. Besides, I wanted you to like me because of _me_, not because I was your bond."

I scoffed. "Ha! Are you serious? For someone who sees things nobody else could ever hope to see; you're kind of oblivious."

Alice paused. "What?"

I grinned, feeling victory just barely out of my reach. "I've been practically _living_ here for like the last week, we're hardly ever separated! Did you honestly never notice the painful look when I had to go home and leave you for even a night? Did you never hear the longing sighs whenever you entered a room?"

Alice's eyes grew brighter. "Really?"

I nodded, losing my fuel, my voice quiet again, my arms resting at my sides. Geeze, finding your bond sure was exhausting; I felt like I could collapse any second. Maybe it was the magic. Probably both. "I've spent nearly every night since I got here wishing it was you."

It was quiet, everything sinking in. I could hear it was windy outside, and the rain in the woods, springs above us, which meant the Cullens were still in the house, listening in. I fought back the smirk. The corner of Alice's mouth curved up. "So, you could have had me from the very beginning. If you had just trusted your heart, this all would have been avoided." My eyes narrowed again; I didn't like where this was going. "Which brings us back to our point; this really is _your_ fault."

I clenched my jaw. "Not even!" My eyes flashed down to her lips that were growing into a grin and then back up to her eyes. "You had all the facts." But returned quickly, seeing how smooth they looked. I fought to bring them back up to her eyes which were dancing with mirth. "You knew things that I didn't." When I looked down again, I noticed how the lip gloss made them shiny. "You could have enlightened me." I wasn't even sure what I was saying anymore as my eyes were locked on the very shiny, very smooth, very soft, looking lips. "And…your…fault…"

I didn't realize that with each sentence, I inched closer. However, now I was _super_ aware how close Alice was, looking up at me with dark eyes. "Did you want to kiss me, Bella?" She breathed.

"I was thinking about it." I murmured. I was leaning in until a bunch of very loud, very obnoxious whispering ruined the moment. I leaned back, looking around the room, scrunching up my face. What the hell, there was no one but us in the room. "Do you hear that?" I asked loudly, trying to talk over the whispering.

Alice raised an eyebrow, a look of concern crossing her features. "Hear what?"

I just barely made out what she said, mostly because I was looking at her mouth. I shook my head, covering my ears to see if it would go away, but it didn't. I scowled and then crossed my arms, trying to listen to see what was so important that it had to ruin my moment.

'_Bond...'_

'_Marked…'_

'_Soul Mate…' _

'_For life…'_

'_Yours…' _

'_Hers…'_

'_Mark…'_

"What? That –" I broke off mid sentence as my eyes grew wide at the images flashing in front of them again again. These images I knew, I was used to; this was a lesson. I was learning a spell. But from who? The Marking spell! Of course!

"Bella!" Alice's hands were on either side of my face and she was yelling. All the other Cullens were in the room now too, looking alarmed.

I laughed and they all looked at me like I was crazy – I wouldn't doubt it at this point – but relaxed, seeing I wasn't in any pain. "Sorry, I was just learning a spell."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "You have impeccable timing, my Bella."

Edward laughed, along with Jasper, who must have known what she was thinking and feeling while the others just smirked. I grinned. "Your Bella? Possessive much?" Alice flashed a bright smile. "Sorry about that, I had forgotten that witches learn the Marking spell when they find their bond."

Carlisle looked intrigued. "Why? How does it work?"

I smiled over at him. "When we find our bonds, we Mark them and ourselves with the same Marking. It's like a tattoo, but without needles, and with magic. It kind of just seals the deal. I'll show you." I looked over to Alice, a timid look on my face. I had never asked to do this to anyone, well, duh, since I'd never had a bond before, but still... "May I?"

Alice's eyes grew with wonder and she nodded, rolling up the sleeves of her black blouse, holding out her arm to me. I turned it palm up and closed my eyes, running my fingers along her arm a few times. I felt her shiver and opened my eyes, concentrating on my fingers again. I started at her elbow and slid them down towards her wrist, leaving behind an ink black trail of vines and exotic flowers, the kind of plant life you'd see in a jungle, with ancient looking symbols hidden within. I gently let go of her arm, looking up at everyone who were staring at Alice's arm. Alice touched one of the symbols. "What does it say?"

I looked down to the floor, holding my hands behind my back and tracing a circle with my foot. "Um, 'Forever and Always'." I felt eyes on me and my cheeks flushed. I scratched the back of my neck, clearing my throat. "How long I'll l-love you."

_'She loves me! Squeeee!'_ Alice's voice filled my head and I closed my eyes, a small smile forming on my lips. But then I snorted and opened my eyes, looking at Alice. "Did you really just squeeee in your head?" I laughed.

Alice bit her lip and looked away, blushing if she could no doubt. "I couldn't help it; I was just so happy and - wait, how do you know?" She asked, her eyes growing wide along with everyone else's.

I coughed, looking away this time. "Um, that's another part of the bond. We can kind of hear each other's thoughts now that we're marked. But don't worry, you can block me; just think of a wall and I won't be able to hear your thoughts. The same goes for me." I said, thinking of a large, red, brick wall with barbed wire at the top to block her from hearing my embarrassed thoughts.

Alice gasped. "I...I can see your wall..." She trailed off, her eyes glazed over. "This is all so...unbelievable."

Carlisle frowned, stepping closer. "I don't mean to ruin this moment, but could you all be quiet for a minute." He said and everyone went silent. He grabbed my arms to steady me as I started to sway, and looked up, concern in his eyes. "Bella, your heart beat is much slower than usual."

Alice was immediately at my side, leaning in to listen. She looked at me with wide, worried eyes. "Are you okay? Did you use too much?"

I smiled at her concern for me. "I'm fine; I just need some heavy, deep sleep for a couple hours."

Alice nodded and scooped my up in her arms as I gasped and then laughed. "Charlie will say it's fine for you to sleep over when I call." She said with only the certainty someone would have if they knew for sure. I wondered how I could have missed her seeing the future before. All the times were obvious now.

"Night Bells!" Emmett hollered as he sat down on the couch, grabbing a game controller, punching Jasper in the shoulder as he grabbed one as well. Edward nodded at me before walking over to his piano and hitting a few light keys.

Esme squeezed my hand and smiled warmly at me as Alice carried me by. "Breakfast will be ready when you wake up."

I smiled back at her and Carlisle. "Thank you."

Even Rosalie managed a tight smile in my direction before I was carried up the stairs into Alice's room. "You know," I said as she laid me on her bed and I climbed under the covers, tossing my coat off. "I _can_ still walk; a slow heartbeat is nothing."

Alice 'tsk'ed, laying down beside me on top of the covers. "A slow heartbeat is not nothing. You're exhausted," She said quietly reaching back and turning of the lamp beside the bed. "You've got darker bags under your eyes than us." Her chilled fingers gently traced said bags, before she cupped my cheek and pressed her lips to mine in a soft kiss, smiling sweetly at me as she pulled away enough to rest her forehead on mine. "Sleep, my Bella."

"Not again..." I whispered, looking around the white room. This...wasn't real. Well, it was, but it was the past, and not the present. And I really, really wanted to stay in the present right now. But it was different this time; I couldn't feel any strain on my body from using magic - so maybe this really was a dream. But again; not a dream I wanted.

The room was white...was supposed to be white, but the walls were faded and stained and were really more of a yellow colour. The one window in the room had thick, iron bars over them, to prevent escaping, and the tiled floors were stained yellow, black, and even red in some corners.

I looked beside me and jumped, placing a hand over my heart that was pounding in my chest like it planned on jumping out of my throat any moment. Alice was beside me, but it wasn't my Alice, it was the Dark Alice from before. She was twisting a lock of her long hair in her hand, watching the bed across the room from us intently with those haunting yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the shadows of the room we were sitting in.

I looked at her pale skin that seemed whiter than the sheets of the bed we were sitting on and saw that her other hand was...holding mine? With our fingers interlaced? Her grip tightened as someone on the other side of the room whimpered and her body froze. I looked back up to her face to see her brows furrowed, glaring out the window. There was more whimpering and I looked to the bed on the other side of the room.

"Alice!" I cried, seeing a _human_ Alice lying in the bed. Or, rather, strapped _to_ the bed in the restraints on her wrists and ankles. She was struggling, trying to crane her neck back to look out the window with tears streaking her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen. I tried to jump to my feet to go get her out of those damned restraints so I could kick whoever put her in there's ass so hard they'd be shitting my footprint for weeks. Classy; I know.

But the Other Alice had a tight grip on my hand and I could only get to my feet as I tried to pry my hand from hers. "Let go!" I screamed, pulling harder and harder as Human Alice began crying harder. "Please!" I was frantic, trying to reach the other bed that was clearly out of my reach as Other Alice just watched with emotionless eyes. I brought a foot up to the side of the bed for leverage as I pulled as hard as I could, crying out in frustration as her grip didn't even falter.

The door burst opened and I jumped, falling to the ground with a '_**thump**_' from the shock. I looked over my shoulder to see an inhumanly gorgeous man, as pale as the moon. He wore a long doctor's coat and had ruby red eyes that also seemed to glow, his hair was short and slicked back, a chestnut brown colour. He slowly approached the bed and struggling Human Alice, placing a cool hand on her forehead. I growled at the action. Bella doesn't share.

_"Mary Alice..." _He called quietly.

Alice looked back into his eyes, her tears running steadily down her cheeks. _"He...he's here. But I c-can't see him. Their stupid medicine is making me dizzy...I can't remember things and the room...I just...I'm not able to..."_ She sobbed and I got to my feet, reaching out to her again. _"He's here."_ She whispered.

The doctor looked serious and walked over to the window, taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, they were black and full of fury. _"He is."_ The man said in a hiss. _"This is the third time this month. I don't understand..."_

The images shifted and I clutched Other Alice's hand tighter, closing my eyes until I was sure everything settled.

When I opened my eyes I screamed and jumped back, bumping into Other Alice. We were in a room...I think, it was dark; actually pitch black, with a bed and straps on it in here too, and a part of the ceiling seemed to be lit aflame. I squinted my eyes as saw that there was an unconscious Human Alice in the restraints on the bed with a deep gash on the side of her face. Rage filled me when I saw the gash was in the shape of an 'R', and immediately knew who this was. "I'll hunt Riley down and kill him." I seethed, breathing deeply, grounding my teeth.

The door to the dark room flew off it's hinges and I ducked, watching it go right through Other Alice like she were a ghost, and hitting the wall. The doctor from before came blurring in, his hair a mess, his eyes black, and his clothes ripped like he was in a fight. He quickly ripped the restraints holding Human Alice and began shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

_"Alice."_ He called urgently, glancing back at the door as cackling echoed down the hall. He shook her a few more times, growling to himself.

Finally Human Alice's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room, groggily. _"Wha..." _She mumbled.

_"Mary Alice."_ He sighed in relief. _"He's here; in the building. I've got to get you out of here and change you. Now."_

Human Alice flinched from him and looked at him like he was crazy. _"What are you talking about? Whose 'he' and who are you?"_ Her voice quivered.

The doctor paused and then began hissing, pacing the room as a blur as Human Alice's eyes widened in shock. I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'left her in there too long...'. There was more crashing and the doctor quickly walked back over to the bed. "I'm sorry. You need to change, you told me this a long time ago. I wasn't sure how you knew, but you did, and you told me I had to change you so you could find your Witch. You not having your memory right now is not ideal...but I'm hoping the venom will heal that. I-I'm sorry, Alice." He said, leaning over her.

I tensed and tried to go after him again, but Other Alice was still holding my hand. She was starting to piss me off...

Human Alice screamed out in pain, pushing and clawing at the doctor's shoulders and back. She cried out, begging him to stop until he finally pulled back, his mouth dripping with crimson liquid, his eyes a blazing red I'd never forget. He wiped his mouth, turning to the door as someone's shadow came into view and then blurred out, tackling whoever it was back down the hall. Human Alice's eyes squeezed shut as she screamed again. She took a few deep breathes, getting to her feet -the only time I've ever seen her wobble- and staggered over to the window, holding a hand to her throat. She squeezed through the bars, her tiny frame just barely fitting, and ran, looking over her shoulder with terrified eyes every time there was another crash or scream.

My eyes opened of their own accord and I blinked a few times, sighing. It was just a dream...right? I pushed it out of my mind, deciding I'd deal with it later when I was fully awake, and stretched out. I paused when I felt a cool arm laying across my stomach and looked down to see Alice's pale skin. I followed her arm back up to her face, seeing her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling in time with mine. If I hadn't known that she couldn't; I would have thought she was sleeping. Alice was a very convincing actress.

"Alice." I whispered, frowning when she didn't even stir.

I placed my warm hand on her chilly arm, watching her face closely for any reaction. Her lips twitched, but nothing else happened.

"_Alice..._" I sang. Still nothing. "Up and at 'em!"

So she was going for the heavy sleeper facade, eh?

Well, we have ways of dealing with those...

I lifted her arm and let it fall back down... knocking the air from my lungs.

I glared at her 'sleeping' form, huffing to myself.

I sat up and jostled the bed.

Pursing my lips, I leaned in close to her ear. "Alice!" I said loudly.

Still nothing!

My eyes widened and I smirked, thinking of an idea before cackling maniacally, raining feather-light kisses all over her face.

Her eyes shot opened when I ghosted my lips over hers and she pushed herself up, pressing her lips to mine more forcefully. I moaned as she pushed us farther so I was laying on my back, pulling her with me. She ended up straddling me with her arms on either side of my head and I got a glimpse of the tattoo still on her left forearm. Said arm lifted and Alice brushed the hair back from my face, her eyes lighting up when she saw my new tattoo I had done last night after hers. "It's beautiful." She murmured, studying it.

It was exactly like hers, only mine ran from behind my ear, all the way down my neck to where my neck met my shoulder. "Not as much as you." I whispered against her lips, cupping her face in my hands. I had planned it to be a sweet kiss, tender, showing her how much she meant to me; but it soon turned into more. My hands slid from her face to tangle in her hair as her tongue slid across my bottom lip and she deepened it. I pulled away after a few minutes to catch my breath, panting and moaning as Alice moved to my neck.

Her lips were soft against it and she paused, running her nose up and down my neck. "You smell divine, Bella." Alice purred as her chest vibrated.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my hips bucked without my permission resulting in a deep moan from us both. "Alice..." I groaned when she started grinding her hips into me. Alice's lips were back on my neck, latching onto my pulse point and sucking while I ran my hands up and down her back underneath her shirt, scraping my nails along her marble skin.

Alice growled, leaning back and looking at me with black eyes filled with emotions swirling around so fast that I had no hope in trying to name them. Alice kissed back up along my neck and jaw to hungrily devour my lips once again. "My Bella.." She whispered huskily in my ear, her cool breath and tone making me shiver.

I gasped as her thigh slid in between mine and she pressed it hard into me and I rolled my hips harder against her as sounds of pleasure from both of us began to rise in volume. My hands made quick work of the button on her jeans and I looped my thumbs through the belt holes, pulling them down...

A loud knocking on the door had us freezing and Rosalie sped into the room, smirking evilly at us. "Sorry to interrupt; but Carlisle wanted to check on Bella before school and Esme's breakfast is getting cold. Though things seem to be pretty hot in here, maybe I should bring it up here to warm for you?" She asked innocently.

Alice let out a loud growl and Rosalie's smirk grew. "We'll be down in a minute." She hissed.

Rosalie's face took on a sympathetic look. "Don't worry; that's a long time for some people." She said and turned on her heel, walking back out the door.

I raised and eyebrow. "Wh - HEY!" I yelled at her, getting the joke.

Alice shook her head, smiling back down at me. "We really should get ready for school. You can use my shower, I'll use Edward's." She said, pecking me quickly on the lips before blurring around her room, grabbing her clothes and a towel.

I bit my lip until she was out of the room before grinning widely, jumping to my feet and dancing around. When I got it out of my system, I grabbed a towel and headed to Alice's bathroom, humming to myself to whole way.

"If I did this at Renee's, she'd kill me." I laughed, feeding Shadow another piece of bacon, petting his large head.

Esme smiled from the kitchen sink at me, walking over to the table to grab the empty glass that was sitting in front of Renesmee. "Well, I made too much and it shouldn't go to waste. As long as you're sure it isn't bad for him." She said, patting my shoulder before walking back to the sink.

I shook my head. "Nah; it's fine. I'm pretty sure he's eaten a license plate before." I commented, smiling down at him, kissing the top of his head. He looked up just as Alice breezed into the room, looking radiant, like always.

She smiled lovingly at me before giving me a once over and raising an eyebrow. "Pajamas?"

Ren nodded, looking up from her book. "Bella usually has one PJ day a week." And then she went back to reading.

I shrugged and looked down at what I was wearing; a pair of blue, plaid pajama pants, and a black shirt. I looked up to see Alice wearing black pinstriped pants, a red blouse, and a black vest. Huh. I did look a little washed out next to her. "Mreh, you always see nothing guys with supermodel girls, I assume it works just as the same as with two girls."

Alice shook her head, blurring over to us and petting Shadow affectionately. "You must be confused, my Bella. You're everything; not nothing."

Ren made gagging noises until we looked at her and then she looked thoughtful. "Ohhhh, this is what you were talking about with me and Jake." She nodded to herself. "You're right; it is sappy from someone else's perspective."

I laughed and quickly finished up my breakfast while Alice sat, talking with Esme about new stores that were opening up in the mall, absent-mindedly stroking Shadow. Not that he minded; he still was a cat...just a very big one...who could maul you...it's happened.

I grabbed my bag, swinging it over my shoulder and looked back at Ren who was up to see us out the door. "So, are you going to be here when I get back?" I asked. She mostly spent her time down at La Push these days, it was rare to see her around here.

Ren nodded. "Yup, I've still got to visit with everyone else too. Besides, Jake's on patrol all night; I'd be all alone." She replied, grinning. I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. "Are you going home tonight?"

I nodded, slowly. "Yes, why wouldn't I - _Oh!_" I gasped, slapping my hand to my face. "Crap."

Ren giggled as Alice skipped down the stairs, smiling at her. "What's going on?" She asked, pulling my hand from my face and lacing our fingers.

"_Nothing..._" Ren drawled. "Bella just has to tell Charlie she found her bond."

Alice looked over to me. "And you're worried?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's just that..." I bit my lip and looked to the floor, taking a deep breath before looking back up at Alice wearily. "He's going to give you the 'Welcome To The Family' speech he's been planning for years now."

Alice's face broke out into a huge smile. "I can't wait!" She chimed. "But we need to leave for school now or we're going to be late."

I nodded. "Later, Ren." I called before following Alice out the door to the driveway. Alice paused before opening the door to her car, her eyes blackening and narrowing as she growled. "Alice? What's wrong?" I asked.

Edward chuckled from his Volvo, unrolling the window. "Mike's going to try and ask you out again during English."

I raised an eyebrow. "So? He always does."

Alice sighed, shaking her head and her eyes were golden again. "Sorry; vampires can be a little..."

"Possessive." Jasper put in, getting into the passenger seat of the Volvo. "It shouldn't be too big of a problem though."

Alice scowled. "It wouldn't be _any_ problem if Mike just backed the hell off. You're _mine,_ not his." She hissed, getting into the car. I looked back up to Jasper and he shrugged before Edward pulled out of the driveway.

Judging by Alice's reaction; Mike better stay out of her way if he knows what's good for him.

**O.O An update! **

**Sorry about the wait; I had writers block for quite some time. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, but I'm not making any promises. **

**So...that was my lame attempt at an almost lemon - I know; not my forte. *shrugs* Oh well.**

**I shall leave you all with a question this time; 'Of Love Like Magic, what is your favourite chapter? And Why?' And if it's this one, then what's your second and why? I'm very curious and I think it'd help me with later chapters.**

**So long,**

**-Paige-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard, I strongly suggest picking up one of his books.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Rated: T for now.**

**Summary: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT DRAMA, ACTION, and possibly ROMANCE are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

"Are you cold, Bella?" Alice's voice asked me, and I pulled my gaze from out the car window. I had been watching the trees of the forest whiz by at the speed we were going to get to school, thinking about possibly taking a walk through them soon. Maybe with Alice. The thought had me smiling; I started picturing different things, like a picnic, where we would go, what food I would bring. That was hard to do though; for the life of me, I couldn't think of anything I would want to eat, and then I tried to think of anything I wanted to eat right then. It all made me feel kind of nauseous thinking about it. Maybe I was getting sick.

However, those thoughts were long gone when I turned to look at Alice who was watching me with concerned eyes. I smiled brightly, shaking my head. "No, I'm not cold. I'm…" I shrugged. "Not too hot, not too cold. Why do you ask?"

Alice frowned, looking down at the hand that was in hers, in my lap. "Your hand isn't very warm like it usually is." She bit her lip and looked up at me, cocking her head to the side. "I think we should have Carlisle check you over again when we get back. I think you might be getting sick; you're colder and your heartbeat is still slow, slower than humans' even."

I squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Don't worry so much; I feel fine."

After a few moments, she smiled back at me and nodded. "Okay."

Soon we were pulling into the student parking lot, and like usual, people turned to stare at the shiny, expensive cars that the Cullens were well known for driving. Alice turned to look at me, chewing her bottom lip, revealing her usually hidden fangs. I admit; I was jealous…fangs are just awesome. She smirked and I realized I had been caught staring at her mouth…again. "So, where do we stand on the whole PDA." She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "PDA?" What was that?

Alice huffed, shaking her head at me with a smile. "Even the one hundred years old vampire can get with the times, Bella. Public Display of Affection." She clarified for me.

"Ah." I nodded. "Well, Forks is a small town, and news travels fast. I think Charlie would be hurt if he had to find out through the grape vine that we're together."

Alice nodded in understanding. "I get it, I wouldn't want to hear from the local gossip that my daughter started dating someone without telling me, either."

"But, I'm not going to deny it if someone were to ask."

"Why would they ask, if there's no PDA?"

"Does hand holding count as PDA?" I asked timidly. I didn't want to not be able to touch her at all.

Alice's eyes twinkled. "Aww, no, you can still hold my hand." She cooed.

I blushed, looking out my window, mumbling to myself. "I mean, if you _want_ to."

Alice's door opened and then closed before mine opened as she was standing there, holding out her hand for me to take. "You're too cute sometimes, Bella."

I scowled up at her, taking her hand and glancing at the tattoo again. "I would be worried that the whole hand holding and matching tattoos would give us away, but this _is_ Forks High School we're talking about." I commented, walking with her over to the Volvo.

Jasper smiled at us, looking at the joined hands as he got out of the back seat of the Volvo. "You guys are not going to keep this on the down low?" He asked.

"Did you just really say 'down low'?" Alice asked and shook her head. "You've been spending way too much time around Emmett. No, though, well, not really. Bella wants to tell her dad first before we really tell anyone else."

"Aren't you being a little obvious?" Edward asked, also joining us behind the Volvo. Rosalie and Emmett did as well, Emmett grinning at us and giving us a thumbs up, and Rosalie looking bored.

Was I going to have to explain this all day? "Maybe. We're not going to deny it if someone asks, but we're not going to shout it from the roof top at this point."

"Will you once Charlie knows? 'Cause I don't think it's smart for Bella Bear to be on the roof…she's kind of clumsy." Emmett said with a smirk.

I rounded on Emmett, pointing a finger and poking him in the chest. "I'll stuff you in a dress and you can fill in for me." I threatened.

Emmett roared a laugh. "I'd make a prettier woman than you!" He joked.

I grinned up at him. "Oh? So you agree that you look like a pretty woman?" I asked.

Emmett narrowed his eyes, though his smile stayed in place. "Hey you little pipsqueak, I'd watch what you say!"

I laughed, stepping back and letting go of Alice's hand in case Emmett gave chase. "What; you'll hit me with your purse?"

"You're dead!" He snickered, running after me. I took off across the parking lot that was quickly emptying, and made it half way across before Emmett scooped me up in his arms. Before I registered what happened, I was dangling by my feet, my ankles in Emmett's large hands as he laughed. My hands were quickly at the hem of my shirt, holding it in place so I wouldn't flash anyone as the blood rushed to my face. Laughing wasn't helping at all. "Say uncle!"

I laughed harder, shaking my head. "Never!" But soon I couldn't take much more. All the blood in my head was starting to make me see double. "Okay, okay, uncle." Emmett just laughed harder and I did as well as he started shaking me. Change fell from my pockets, along with my ipod and phone, but I was laughing too hard to care. "S-stop! Emmett! I said un-ncle!"

A snarl ripped through the air and we all froze, turning to look at the source. I don't know if it was because I was upside down or what, but Alice looked terrifying that moment. Her eyes were pitch black, her lip curled back over her fangs, her fists balled up at her sides as she glared holes in Emmett's face, you could damn near see the anger rolling off her in waves. "Put. Her. Down. _Now!_"

Emmett nodded slowly and put me down. Not a second after I grabbed my stuff and was on my feet, were Alice's arms around me, shielding me from Emmett as she growled at him. "Alice?" I asked. She didn't respond, just kept glaring at Emmett. Emmett took a slow step towards Rosalie and Alice's dark eyes followed, reminding me of a hawk hunting it's prey. Man, I'd hate to be him right then. I turned in Alice's arms, ignoring Edward and Jasper's knowing looks, and placed my hands on either side of Alice's face, forcing her to look at me. "Alice? What's wrong?"

After a second, she blinked a few times, and her stance relaxed. She closed her eyes and when they opened, they were a vibrant gold again. "Sorry." She whispered and then turned to Emmett. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't help it." She said, looking down to the ground.

Emmett grinned, waving off the comment. "Don't worry about it, Tink. I remember the first few weeks when I figured out Rose was my mate." He boomed out a laugh.

Ah, good lo' Emmett, never holding anything against anyone. I looked around the parking lot, realizing we were the only ones left. "Um, guys, I think we're all late for class." I remarked.

Alice shook her head. "We've got a minute and a half, but we should be off." She said. She turned to Emmett, smiling apologetically. "Sorry again."

He nodded, grabbing Rosalie's hand and the two walked off across the parking lot to the buildings that held their classes. Edward waved before he too blurred off, his class beings the farthest away. Jasper stood, watching Alice with an odd look. Slightly amused, slightly concerned. "I wouldn't worry too much about it Alice. It's common for mates."

"Is it always so strong?" She asked. "I really couldn't do anything about it until Bella stopped me. I tried, but I couldn't." She said, biting her lip again.

I tore my eyes away before I could stare and faced Jasper who considered her words for a moment. "Maybe you should speak with Carlisle after school. Perhaps it could be because you both have the deeper level; you, Alice, with the Mating, and Bella with her Bonding."

I pursed my lips, thinking about it. You know, sometimes Jasper sounded a lot like Carlisle, since I was sure he would probably say the same thing. And I agreed. It only made sense. Everything felt doubled because it was doubled. Her protectiveness was doubled back then. But, did that mean mine would be too?

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "We can talk more at lunch if you would like, but for now, I really must head to class." He said, giving each of us a hug before blurring off.

Alice and I stood there for a moment, and I was certain she was thinking along the same lines as me. Actually, I could check now…

_'…Would explain me wanting to rip Bella from Emmett's arms…'_

"That's what I thought." I commented, making Alice jump. I smirked as she glared up at me.

"Were you in my head?"

I blinked innocently at her. "Aren't I always in your thoughts?"

Alice smirked, grabbing my hand as we began walking to class. "Of course, but you know what I mean."

I shrugged. "I was just wondering what you were thinking about. Though I didn't really need this little mind reading gift to figure it out."

Alice sighed, opening the door to the Home Ec room for me. I smiled at her and walked to the back of the class and sat down at our table. "I'm just worried." Alice said, pulling her chair closer to mine. "I mean, if I could barely restrain myself from hurting my brother…what's going to happen when someone else touches you?"

I bit my lip, and looked at Alice. Her eyes were dark with worry and guilt and she kept fiddling with her fingers. "Then consider me the girl in the plastic bubble until we figure this out. Untouchable." I smiled at her.

Alice smiled up at me. "You're such a dork, sometimes Bella."

I scoffed. "Don't sit there and try to tell me you didn't love that movie."

Alice rolled her eyes as Mrs. Wright walked into the room, turning on the over head. We had notes for the test coming up and would be taking them the whole class. The only thing that made it not such a bummer was the fact that Alice was ambidextrous and slipped her hand into my unoccupied one under the desk.

**XxXxXx**

"Bella." Angela whispered from the desk across the aisle from me.

I looked up with a raised eyebrow. Angela wasn't one to chat while we did our work. "What?" I whispered back.

She leaned out of her seat towards me to be quieter, though she was already nearly silent. "Why didn't you tell me you and Alice were together?"

I had been leaning as well so I could hear the quiet girl, but, at hearing her words, I choked and fell out of my seat, to the floor in the middle of the aisle with a loud clunk since my text book and binder fell over with me. I felt the heat creep up my neck and into my cheeks as I peeked up and could see Angela holding her giggling back with her hand and the concerned yet slightly annoyed face of Mr. Cellmen. "Are you alright, Miss Swan?" He asked.

I nodded meekly and collected my things, dropping them back on the top of my desk as I sank low in my seat, avoiding all the curious and amused eyes of my classmates. Once everything calmed down and everyone was back to work, I glared at Angela who was still smiling. "What are you talking about?" I nearly hissed.

She chuckled silently before whispering back. "I saw the lingering hug and peck on the cheek outside of class, Bella. Just because I've lived here all my life, doesn't mean I'm like the rest of these oblivious fools." Angela gestured to the rest of the class.

I smirked before nodding. "It wasn't official until now."

She nodded understandingly. "How long have you had the feelings?"

"Since my first day."

Angela damn near cooed right there and I had to look away, feeling another blush coming on.

Thankfully she left me alone for the rest of History.

**XxXxX**

Jessica huffed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just don't understand, Bella. Him and Edward. Out of all the guys in the school, why did it have to be those two whose eye you caught. Why them and no one else." She demanded.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Jessica, honestly, if I knew how I did it, I would stop. I don't want either of them. I really, _really_ don't." I tried to tell her.

She glared down at her paper before looking back up at me. "Are you sure?"

I looked at Mike across the room, staring at my chest. "Quite. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Jessica nodded and began doodling on her paper again. I sighed in relief and started on my own work, picking up my pencil and shifting in my seat to look down at it. But, apparently she wasn't done. "I don't get it! Why doesn't he look at _me_ like that! Tyler and all of them do, but why not Mike!" She whined.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, rubbing my temples. As annoying and shallow, self centred and in love with herself as Jessica was, I _did_ feel sorry for her. She obviously had genuine feelings for Mike, and it obviously crushed her that he had no clue. I patted Jessica's shoulder. "He will…eventually."

She whirled on me with a hopeful smile. "Really?"

Damn girl, settle down! "I…I'm pretty sure?" I said, but it came out as more of a question.

Jessica hummed and looked me over and I sent a silent thanks that Alice wasn't in this class of mine as well. I'm pretty sure she would have ripped the girl's head off. "Maybe I should dye _my_ hair black." She finally said.

I shook my head. "I don't think it's the black hair." I murmured.

"Then what is it?" She asked desperately.

"It's…" Hmmm. "Actually, I really have no clue what it is about me." Why _did_ Mike want me? Or Alice for that matter. What did they see in me?

Before I could think more about it, Mike had waltzed up to mine and Jessica's table. "Hello ladies." He said, staring at me.

Jessica beamed up at him. "Hey Mike!"

I grit my teeth and nodded at him curtly. "Newton."

"So," He said, pulling out a chair for himself and sat down. "Did you hear the winter Snow Ball is coming up?" He asked, crossing his arms on the table, flexing.

I rolled my eyes as Jessica gushed. "Yes! I did! I'm so excited! Have you asked anyone yet?" She asked and I could see the hope in her eyes.

Mike waggled his eyebrows. "Actually, that's why I'm here…" He glanced at me. _Please be Jessica….Please be Jessica….Please be Jessica…_ "Bella, do you want to go with me?"

I looked over at Jessica whose face was red as she bit her lip, seething. I scooted away from her as she glared at me.

I looked over at Mike and shook my head. His eyes widened. "No thank you."

He puffed up his chest; clearly offended. "Why not?" He demanded.

Great. "Um…uh…because I'm going to ask someone else." I replied.

His face scrunched up. "You ask? But you're the girl."

I glared at him. "So? Why should that matter?"

He back peddled seeing he stepped into a sexist fight. "Well…who is he? Why him and not me?"

My glare hardened even more. "Who says it's a he?" I asked.

Jessica and Mike both gaped at me. "W-who are you asking?"

I stuck my chin in the air. "Alice."

"_Cullen?_" He asked, incredulously.

"Yes." I said, matter-of-factly.

"_Why?_"

"Because we're together."

"Together?"

Man, he was slow. "Dating, Mike. We're dating."

Mike ran a hand through his hair, not comprehending what I was saying. "But…but-but she's a Cullen." He protested.

I stiffened. "So?"

"She's a frea-"

Before he could finish his sentence I had launched myself across the table, tackling him to the ground with my hands around his neck. He gasped and then started choking, struggling to tear my hands from his throat, but it was in vain. I felt something rumbling in my chest, but pushed the thought away until it burst from my lips in a growl. A feral growl. Like the Cullens. What the hell?

Mike squirmed beneath me, looking into my eyes with wide ones of his own, terror clear in them.

_'Bella? Bella! Stop!'_

Alice's voice was clear in my head.

But I couldn't listen. Mike had insulted her. He insulted Alice. _My_ Alice. He would pay...

Mike whimpered as my hands squeezed tighter, his face beat red, the veins in it bulging as his eyes watered. He kicked uselessly beneath me as Jessica still tried to register what she was seeing, but I was blocking most of her view.

_'Bella stop now! Please!'_

A wall of flame flew up in my mind as I blocked her out. He needed to pay…And I couldn't be this barbaric and monstrous knowing Alice was watching. I was doing this for her, but she shouldn't have to see it. She wouldn't understand; she'd try to stop me. But I couldn't; I _had_ to protect her, from danger _and_ insult. And he was too easy…he couldn't even fight back.

I felt the grin pull at my lips as Mike's eyes grew still.

But…then I pictured James. His cackling and grinning face as he Hunted his game. Torturing innocent humans.

Mike was human.

Not so innocent…but still.

I ripped my hands from his neck, sitting back beside him with wide eyes. Jessica and a few others rushed to him as he coughed and choked in air, wheezing. "What the hell _happened_?" Jessica asked, looking to me.

I shrugged, my voice shaky. "H-he was choking, I had to help!"

Mike looked at me, his whole body shaking.

I closed my eyes, feeling my mind seep into his like a shadow, engulfing the whole memory from when I tackled him to when I got off, prying it from his and taking it with me as I left. He slumped to the ground breathing deeply. "Man, what happened?" He asked, looking around him with dazed eyes. "Why am I on the ground?"

Jessica was clinging to him desperately. "You were choking!" She cried.

Mike looked up at her, rubbing his throat. "That's why my throat hurts?" He asked. She nodded and I scooted away.

I can't believe I just did that. I choked Mike. I strangled him. These hands had strangled Mike. So ready to take his life.

Oh man.

I was so worried about sweet little Alice that I forgot to worry about the monster. The Black Witch. The one who killing used to come so easily to.

I got to my feet, my hands trembling. "I-I'll go get the nurse." I said to the teacher who was an onlooker.

Then I bolted out of the room and down the hall, out into the pouring rain. I pumped my legs hard, running faster and faster, across the parking lot and into the trees of the forest, far enough in to be out of sight of the school.

Then I collapsed. Fell to my knees and hands, breathing in shaky breaths as the rain soaked through my clothes, drenching me.

"Bella!" I could hear Alice's voice.

I looked up, about to stand and explain everything.

But the trees towering up into the grey sky over me began to spin and blur. Everything was hazy and distorted.

I fell onto my back, stiffening again as I was pulled into another…scene?

When I opened my eyes, I was face to face with Other Esme.

**XxXxXx**

**Bom bom bommmmm.**

**Review if you want to make my day please!**

**-Paige.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I'm also borrowing some of Wisty's powers from James Patterson's Witch and Wizard, I strongly suggest picking up one of his books.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Rated: T for now.**

**Summary: You know the drill, Cullens are vamps, Bella's something more than human, they meet, yada, yada, yada, BUT DRAMA, ACTION, and possibly ROMANCE are thrown into the jumble.**

**BELLA**

It was odd to see a cloudless, clear sky in Forks; the usually grey cloud filled, raining climate. Granted, it was nighttime, so I wasn't sure if it really counted, seeing as there wasn't any sun. But still; I was starting to miss looking up at the large pale moon, the shinning bright stars, attempting to name what constellations I could find.

Shadow huffed and I turned my head to the side, staring into his bright green eyes. He looked at me for a few moments before looking back to the front door and I did as well, huffing to myself. We never were patient.

"Would you two cut it out? You're making _me_ anxious now." Charlie grumbled from the living room. He sighed, turning up the volume on the television and I rolled my eyes, smiling a small smile.

Shadow and I, well, really just me but he was keeping me company, were waiting for Alice to arrive. We were going to Port Angeles, and I was going to take her to a shop I was sure she'd find quite interesting. However, I was ready much sooner than I had planned and had spent the past twenty minutes sitting on the landing of the stairs, watching the door and waiting to hear her car pull up outside. I honestly thought it was going to take me at least an hour to figure out what to wear; I was never one for dressing up or knowing what was the right thing to wear to what.

Fortunately, or unfortunately now, however you looked at it; Ren showed up in my room with a hanger full of clothing, grinning like a cheshire cat.

_My hand flew to my racing heart as I glared at the bouncing girl standing in front of my closet. "Ren! You damn near gave me a heart attack! What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped._

_Renesmee shrugged her shoulders innocently, the grin still in place. "Nothing. Just thought I'd give my favourite sister some help on her wardrobe for later tonight, that's all. Is that such a crime?"_

_I gave her a weary look. "I don't need help. I can dress myself just fine, Renesmee." I grumbled, walking over to my bed and tossing down the brush I had just finished running through my hair._

_Ren gave me a sceptical look. "Oh? And what did you have in mind?" She asked._

_I shrugged my shoulders, straightening the blanket laying on my bed. "Jeans and a nice shirt." I mumbled under my breath._

_Ren scoffed. "You aren't going to school, Bella." She tsked me, laying the hanger full of clothing on the bed in front of me, slapping my arm. I scowled and glared at her. "You're going on a date."_

_Choking on the air that was in my lungs, I looked at Ren with wide eyes. "A… a what?" _

_Ren nodded. "Yes, you're going on a date."_

_I shook my head furiously. "Nu uh!"_

_Ren smiled, flitting about my room, looking in drawers, on top of my dressers, searching for who knew what. "Yes, you are, Bella. You're both going out, alone, spending the evening together. It's a date."_

_I flopped back down on my bed, holding my face in my hands. "Since when?"_

_I don't think I could handle that._

_I was kind of… unexperienced._

_Ren replied over her shoulder as she dug through a drawer. "Since you made the plans."_

_"What? I didn't know this! Does she know?" I paused. "Wait, how do _you_ know?"_

_"Aha!" She cried, straightening back up and holding a bottle in her hands. "Almost couldn't find it."_

_I glanced at the clear glass bottle, seeing the liquid inside swish around. "And what exactly is 'it'?"_

_Ren walked over to me. "Perfume."_

_Jumping back, I glared at her. "Why?"_

_Ren paused, looking at me for a second. "Don't make this harder than it has to be, Bella." She murmured, taking a small, hesitant step towards the bed. She lowered the bottle, spraying the clothes she brought and then raised it up towards me._

_Of course, not before I took off for the door of my room with her hot on my heels. "Get that away from me!" I screeched, racing down the hall towards the bathroom that I knew had a lock on the door._

_"Bella! Stop! You need to smell pretty!" Ren wailed, fingers brushing the back of my shirt as she tried to grab me. I skidded into the bathroom, whirling around and slammed the door shut, pressing against it as she tried to kick it opened again. "Bella!" I grinned, having got it closed and pressed the little lock on the door knob. I sighed in relief as the banging stopped and everything settled, quiet. My reflection caught my eye in the mirror and I walked over, inspecting it. It was changing daily lately, ever since I sealed the Bond. My hair was still long and black, though my skin seemed to be losing even more colour. The most noticeable change though, was my eyes. The light blue rings around my pupils had started to fade, and I was happy, thinking I'd have normal eyes for once, until they started gaining colour again. Yeah, and not blue either. No, a definitely more noticeable gold. _Gold_._

_Charlie had called Renee when he saw, freaking out until she reassured him it was nothing, and that Witches change when they form their Bonds, their bodies changing to whatever their Bond needs. Like if they were short, and their Bond was really tall, they would grow in height. I wasn't exactly sure what was happening to me, but I knew it was because Alice was a vampire._

_Ren appeared behind me with a giant grin and I screamed. She grabbed my shoulders and I struggled to free myself, only resulting in sending us flying back, tripping over the side of the tub, and landing in it. To top it off, I still got sprayed with the perfume, in the chest and in the face. _

_Not only does perfume burn your eyes, but it also has a bitter taste._

"When is she going to get here?" I whined, slumping down onto the couch in the living room with Shadow laying by my feet.

Ren shrugged, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth, her eyes glued to the screen and the movie her and Charlie were watching. "Soon."

I fiddled with my sleeve, rolling my shoulders. "You said that ten minutes ago!"

Charlie turned to look at me with an amused smile. "Patience, Bells."

Grumbling under my breath, I slouched further into the couch, shoving my hands into my pockets. The clothes that Ren had brought, and also sprayed, were actually quite nice. Thankfully she didn't make me wear a dress like I thought she might. Instead it was black high heels, which I wasn't too fond of at first and still really wasn't, with black pants, a blue blouse, and a long back coat which ended just above my knees that I kept buttoned up because I had been chilly lately, no matter what I wore.

I glanced at my watch, sighing once more. Charlie looked over at me from the corner of his eye, frowning before muting the television, much to Ren's displeasure. She scowled, huffing and turned to face me. "What's the rush, Bells?" He asked.

There wasn't really a rush. The place I was taking her to didn't close at regular hours, so we weren't exactly in a hurry.

But I was still antsy and couldn't wait for her to get to the house.

"There's no rush. I just haven't seen her in a while." I replied.

Charlie scratched the back of his neck, looking to Ren and then back to me. "Didn't you see her at school today?" He asked.

It had been sunny for the past three days, so the Cullens couldn't go to school. Alice had gone with the rest of them on a hunting trip. "No. They, uh, went on a camping trip. You know, the sun shows up and Carl- Dr. Cullen takes everyone out camping."

I saw Ren raise her eyebrow at me from the corner of my eye, and shook my head ever so slightly. She was asking if Charlie knew about the Cullens being vampires, which he didn't. I didn't really want Charlie caught up in all of this; it was clear he was already upset that I wasn't going to have a normal life, and the fact that there was a big chunk of my life he couldn't relate to or really do anything with. I wanted to keep things as normal as possible here with Charlie.

He really wasn't too fond of the whole Witch thing since the accident with-

I mentally shook myself before I could delve further into those thoughts; knowing it would ruin the night not just for me, but for him too.

Besides, he was still settling down and getting used to the idea that Alice was my Bond, never mind that she was also a vampire.

_Charlie's cruiser shut off outside in the driveway and I felt my heart skip a beat. This was it, I was telling him. Ugh, then I would have to call Renee and let her know, and knowing her, she'd want to meet Alice and would hop on the next flight down here, or worse, invite us over there. Constant sunshine. Oi._

_Alice, actually hearing my inner worries, scooted closer to me on the couch, patting my thigh reassuringly. She opened her mouth to tell me to calm down and not worry so much, but the front door opening and closing cut her off._

_"Bells?" Charlie called, kicking off his boots and hanging up his gun belt on the coat rack by the door's entrance._

_"In here, dad." I called back, wiping my forehead._

_I can do this. I can do this._

_Charlie grinned at me and Alice, flopping down in his chair and turning on the TV. For being a cop, he sure was oblivious to how close we were sitting. "What are you girls up to for the evening?" He asked absently, flicking through the channels on the television._

_There was a long pause before Alice nudged my shoulder and I looked at her, shrugging with wide eyes. _

_She pursed her lips for a moment before shaking her head at me and smiling. "Nothing much. Just thought we'd have a chat with you, Charlie." She chirped._

_Charlie raised an eyebrow, looking over at us and I felt a blush creep up my neck. "Talk?"_

_Alice smiled and nodded. "Yes. Bella wants to tell you something."_

_My breath caught in my throat as he looked over to me and I discreetly slapped Alice's knee. I had thought she was going to make this easy for me and tell him herself._

_"I'm listening." Charlie replied._

_Straightening up in my seat, I smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in my jeans. "Yes, well…" I trailed off, clearing my throat. "The thing is…You see, I…I was, um, I've kind of f-found my, uh… Bond." I mumbled out at the end._

_Again, there was that lasting pause and I risked looking up at Charlie hesitantly. Now he was looking at the space, or rather lack of, between Alice and I. His brows furrowed and he frowned, rubbing his chin. Charlie looked up at me with another raised eyebrow, pointing at Alice. "Her?"_

_I looked at Alice who was holding her breath, from nerves rather than thirst though, and back to him. Sitting up straighter, I squared my shoulders, answering confidently. "Yup."_

_Charlie's face broke out in a huge smile. "Phew, that's a relief." He must have read the puzzled look we both shared, for he shrugged and continued. "Bond or not, you were smitten with her, Bells. I was worried there was a chance it might not be here and you'd be hurt because of it." This was turning out better than I thought; perhaps he would even spare the welcome to the family speech as well._

_Alice smiled back, leaping to her feet and danced over to the chair Charlie was sitting in, leaning down and wrapping her arms around him. "Well, I'm glad you approve."_

_Charlie chuckled awkwardly, patting her back before she sat back down beside me. His face was stern then. "Now; gentleman or not, I expect you to treat my little girl right. Understood?"_

_Alice nodded seriously. "Crystal clear, sir."_

_Charlie nodded and turned back to the TV, a content smile on his face. Alice cleared her throat, gaining his attention again. "If you don't mind my asking, but…you're not freaking out about this-"_

_Charlie laughed again. "Trust me, Bella having feelings for another girl is low on the freakout list. Actually, it's a whole different list. Her freakout list contains things like worrying and freaking out when she transports the house all the way down to the park. You have no idea how much money it cost to cover that up."_

_Alice's eyes grew twice in size as she looked at me. I ducked my head, looking away. "I was nine; it was an accident."_

Charlie shrugged, and turned the sound back on the television. "She'll be here soon, Bells. Just hang in there." He laughed. I got to my feet again and started to pace the hall in front of the door, back and forth.

Looking at my watch, I realized I still had another five minutes until she was expected, and I really wish I knew of a spell to speed up time or something. It was torture trying to wait for her. Was it this hard for Ren with Jake? Or for any other Witch for that matter?

I groaned, pausing my pacing and looked out the window on the front door. I couldn't exactly see much seeing how dark it was, so I settled for turning around and leaning against the door while I waited.

A thought occurred to me and I smirked. I supposed I could always look to see where she was…

Maybe she had a flat tire; so I really should look.

Just as I was about to take a little peek into her mind, there was a knock on the door. I'm not afraid to admit that I screamed like a little girl and slipped.

Picking myself up and ignoring the laughter coming from both in the living room and outside the door, I smoothed out any wrinkles I might have gained because of my clumsy moment. I took a deep breath before opening the door, only to have it whoosh back out at the sight of the beautiful pixie.

Alice stood there, hiding her giggles behind a delicate, pale hand, her gold eyes dancing with mirth as she looked up at me. Her hair wasn't in it's usual spiked fashion, rather down, reaching just below her chin, and she wore a similar attire to mine, though I doubt it was for anything but appearances; the cold didn't exactly affect her like it did me. Though it didn't really affect me like it did everyone else lately either. She wore black high heel boots, also with black tights, a black skirt, and a black V neck T shirt, with a long, opened white coat that stopped just above her ankles.

"Hello, Bella." She greeted.

Ren skipped by during the silence, slapping the back of my head and I blinked a few times. "Hey, Alice!" I jerked forward, opening the door wider and stepped aside, mentally slapping myself for acting like a fool. "Come on in."

Alice smiled, ducking in the door and danced over to the entrance to the living room. "Good evening, Charlie."

Charlie looked over his shoulder before looking back at the TV, only to whip back around. "You girls going somewhere fancy?" He asked, looking over both of us again.

Alice's voice filled my mind. _'Are we?'_

_'It's a surprise.'_

I shrugged, walking over and slipping my hand into Alice's, smiling when I felt the slight squeeze. "You never know; best to be prepared, you know?" I replied.

Ren snorted and I shot her a glare before focusing on Charlie again. "Alright. Well, do you need some money?" He asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

"No! It's fine, dad. I've got this. Don't worry about it." I breathed a sigh of relief when he shrugged and put it back away.

"Alright. Call if you need anything, and don't be out too late and all that dad stuff I'm supposed to say." He chuckled.

Nodding and waving, I pulled Alice with me to the door. Before I could close it, Ren called out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"There's not much you _wouldn't_ do, Ren." I mumbled, though I knew she could hear me. I heard her huff before I closed the door, snickering as I walked to Alice's Porsche sitting in the driveway.

Soon we were speeding down the road on our way to Port Angeles; the world outside the car one dark blur. The Sun had gone down quite early tonight, so though it wasn't very late, it looked to be about midnight out. There was the odd car coming against us, or even ahead of us, but they all turned or disappeared around the bends in the road, leaving the night fairly deserted. It was hardly the same case for the wildlife though; owls on every tree I looked at, other eyes hidden within the trees of the forest reflecting the light back at us, the occasional deer darting across the street a little ways ahead. It was either luck, or Alice saw it ahead of time, because she didn't have to swerve or anything even once.

The inside of Alice's car was very nice; the seats warm and soft to the point of where I caught myself nearly dozing off a few times. Alice's quiet giggles alerted me to the fact that she too had caught me falling asleep. To busy myself, I plugged Alice's iPod into the dashboard, looking through her playlists. I was surprised to find all the variety; everything from rock to pop to country to classic, though one band did catch my eye and had me gasping/choking.

"Are you serious?" I rasped, looking up at Alice with wide eyes.

She glanced at me curiously before looking back to the road. "What? What are you looking at?"

I shook my head, laughing to myself again and clicked play, waiting for the song to start.

The second it did; Alice's mouth fell open and she blindly reached for the iPod that I kept out of reach. "It…I didn't put that on there! I don't even like them, I swear. It was Emmett!" She screeched.

I snorted, opening my mouth to mock the song and her for having it in the first place, when she jerked the car; the iPod slipping from my hand and landing in her lap. Her fingers blurred across the screen, quickly changing the song and she pointedly ignored me, looking out the window. I chuckled again. "Seriously?"

A hiss escaped her lips, though the corner of her mouth did curve up. "Don't even say it."

Shaking my head, I relaxed back into the seat, closing my eyes.

**XxXxXx**

Alice looked around the empty parking lot and the dark building we were in front of. "Um…" She trailed off.

"This isn't the place." I replied, studying my breath that was visible in the chilly air, and the fact that I couldn't see Alice's. Did other people notice and the Cullens couldn't even go out in very cold temperatures, or was it just me because I notice just about everything about Alice? That would suck if it was the former, seeing as they already had to hide out when it was sunny. I couldn't imagine having to be cooped up when it got colder out as well; seeing as this was Forks and it was cold for a good chunk of the year.

"Oh. So, are you going to tell me where we're going now?" She asked, skipping over to my side, slipping her icy hand into my warm one.

I led her out of the dark parking lot and into the light that was bathing the sidewalks. "I don't think so. It certainly wouldn't be much of a surprise if you knew, now would it?"

She huffed but didn't argue, gazing into the windows of the shops we started walking past. Not a lot was open, only late night clubs or bars, restaurants, coffee shops. There also wasn't a bunch of people crowding the sidewalks like I was afraid there might be, not that we ever went long without seeing someone or at least a couple cars.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable, quite the opposite really. I never felt like I had to fill the silence around Alice, we could just be. But, I did want to hear her voice again, since I had gone three whole days without it. I missed the subtle tinkling quality it had; everyone I had been around lately had gravelly voices or bland voices, or gruff like Charlie's, though I did have a soft spot for it seeing as I grew up with it.

"So, how was your hunting trip?" I asked, looking down the street before stepping into it to cross. Getting hit by a car was definitely not on the mental checklist I had for the evening.

Alice pursed her lips. "In what way?" She asked.

I paused for a second before continuing down the sidewalk. "…I don't know, how many ways are there?" What did she mean; in what way? Isn't there only one way?

Alice looked up at me, her eyes brighter than usual; duh, since she just hunted.

"Well, do you mean did I enjoy myself, am I full, was there any accidents?" She asked.

"Oh." I looked away, feeling rather uneducated on the subject of hunting. "Did you have a good time?" I asked timidly.

Alice nodded once. "As good of a time as I can when gone on hunting trips. I don't really like them, but it's a necessity."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't? I would have thought you'd be all too eager for a trip; what with being around humans all day long. It must take it's toll on your thirst."

Alice nodded again, resting her head on my shoulder and blocking view of her face as she looked down at the sidewalk. "I do look forward to getting rid of the burn, but I don't like the thought of taking a life because of it. Even if it's just an animal. They still have families and feelings too. But it does beat the alternative."

It got quiet and I felt like an ass for bringing up the subject and making her uncomfortable. Though it wasn't unexpected; I wasn't exactly known for saying the right things. I sighed, running my free hand through my hair. "I should have known that by now; I'm sorry I brought it up Alice."

Alice squeezed my hand, looking up at me and smiling. "Don't worry about it; we had to discuss it eventually. I mean, you hardly know anything about vampires, and I know nearly nothing about Witches. It's to be expected that we come across subjects that are touchy, but it still needs to be done so we learn."

I nodded in agreement. "Speaking of not knowing about Witches…" I trailed off, coming to a stop and gesturing upwards at the faint glow of the sign we were under.

Alice looked up, her brows furrowing before looking into the dark store's windows. Her eyebrows then shot up as her eyes widened. "_Wiccapedia_?"

I grinned, nodding like a fool. "This cozy little store here has just about anything you need to know about Witches. I assume most humans dismiss it like they do with all the other Wiccan stores; but I checked it out and this place is legit. They've got books, jewellery, ingredients, and anything you need really."

Alice continued to gape at the store.

Scratching the top of my head, I looked quizzically at the store. "Actually, it's like fate. There aren't much stores like this one around the world; ones that have so much supplies and are out in the open like this. A lot of Witches are afraid of gaining a little too much attention. It's odd that one would be right here, just outside of where I'm living now. I guess it makes sense though, seeing as this state is the home of a coven of vampires, and a pack of shape shifters. Seems like magic is just naturally attracted to this place."

Alice finally collected herself, mumbling something under her breath about not believing she had missed this store with all the times she drove passed it on her way into Seattle. She turned to me with a hand on her hip. "So let me get this straight; we're going to go in here and when we come back out, I'll be an expert on Witches?"

I snorted, shaking my head and taking her hand again. "Don't be ridiculous; _no one_ is an expert on Witches, not even the Council." I replied, holding the door open for her.

Alice stepped in, looking around the large store. "Council?" She asked, distracted.

At the opposite far end of the store were a dozen long, long, tall row of shelves, filled to the brims with books both small and very large. Along the other two walls were dozens and dozens of shelves reaching to nearly the roof and about a foot off the floor, stacked on top of one another full of jars, vials, tanks, bottles and other things. I assumed ingredients were kept in them. Then filling the floor of the room were a bunch of tables with jewellery. There were a couple of people walking about but judging from their eyes; only one was a Witch with one brown eye and one blue eye. The one way to tell a Witch apart from a human were their eyes, and how they weren't regular colours, or if they were, then they didn't match. Like Ren's. I also noticed the handful of cats walking around, mostly black or dark colours except one that was all white. They seemed weary but they weren't hissing like I was afraid they might.

On the left wall close to the book shelf was a check out desk with someone sitting at it, flipping through a large, old book. They looked up, their silver and gold eyes widening before narrowing. Their hair too was long and silver and they had a piercing in their lip and eyebrow, but other than that they looked relatively normal. I stiffened until they finished their scan and looked back down into their book again.

Meanwhile, Alice was bouncing in spot, her large bright eyes taking in the whole store.

"They equivalent of your Volturi, only Witches."

She glided over to the closest table, looking down at all the Amulets lined up in rows. I ghosted behind her, looking over at the Witch walking down book isles, intent on finding a specific one, and the check out Witch whose eyebrow twitched when Alice moved. I was fairly certain they wouldn't do anything with humans in the store, but you never know.

I snaked my arms around Alice's waist, resting my chin on her shoulder and looked down at the Amulets she was holding in each hand. "So," She breathed out in a quiet whisper. It seemed appropriate; the whole store was fairly quiet, only a few nearly silent murmurs between the humans. "What can you tell me about Amulets?" She asked.

I hummed in her ear. "Let's see… Amulets and Talismans hold special Magical significance, usually for protection or drawing positive energy for love, prosperity or some other blessing."

Alice nodded slowly and held up a Triple Crescent Moon Talisman. It was the three crescent moons bound together by a full moon. "And this specifically? Do you know?"

I groaned. "Unfortunately, yes; I do. My mother was a lot of things; the strongest though was that she was a teacher. So, being her only student, I know a butt load of Witch crap." Alice giggled and placed a hand on mine that were clasped on her stomach. "This one symbolizes the three aspects of a woman's life; Maiden, Mother and Crone, along with the three fates - the 'Weird' sisters who control a person's birth, life, and death. It goes way back to when it was believed that the moon diminished and grew in time with a woman's own cycles. Legends and myths have changed over time, but the one thing that stayed was the fact that the moon is associated with the feminine."

Alice looked over her shoulder at me with wide eyes. "You know all that and still you're nearly flunking History?" She scoffed.

I shrugged, stepping around the table, looking down at everything. "I'm only flunking because I'm not so good with getting my work done on time. It's not that I can't do it."

Alice rolled her eyes, grabbing my hand and dragging me to another table. I felt eyes burning into my back and looked over my shoulder, catching a silver and gold eyed gaze. I glared at the girl and she scowled before looking back down in her book. Alice turned around abruptly, a grin on her face. "Alright smarty pants; what are these for?" She asked, holding out a hand that had a small piece of Amethyst in it.

I smirked. "People like making necklaces out of them because they look pretty." Alice stuck her tongue out at me. "Amethyst is used for healing, and it increases the psychic intuition, plus it helps with meditation."

Alice put them back down before swooping down and picking up a black cat with white paws. She absently petted him as she looked around the tables more, pausing at one. She rang a little bell in my face, smiling as the cat reached out, pawing at it and making it ring more. "These are used to entertain our Witchy cats." She stated in a professional voice. "And sometimes to call for lunch."

I snorted, shaking my head. "Nu uh!"

Alice put it down, twirling away; completely unaware of the silver and gold eyes watching her every move. "What could a bell possibly be used for with Witches. What's a little teeny bell going to do if someone were to attack? Annoy them to death?"

Ruffling her hair, I took the cat from her arms, holding it up and scratching under it's chin so that she could see the little bell hanging from it's collar. "Bells are used in Spell Crafting. Some use them for removing unwanted or negative energies, and to call to spirits. The whole bell on a pet's collar thing started way back in the day just to keep away the Evil Eye and evil spirits. So no, it wouldn't exactly be used against someone in an attack; but it just might _prevent_ said attack."

Alice smiled and nodded, disappearing down one of the isles of books. I put the cat back down and quickly followed after her, not wanting her to be out of my sight with the Witches in the same room. Alice ran her finger along the spines of all the books on the shelf she could reach as she walked down the isle, taking in all the titles. "All these books are on the Amulets and bracelets and gems out there?" She asked and I nodded.

"Also on different histories or events that happened within the years to Witches or because of Witches. There's books on the Council, Vampires, Werewolves, Nymphs, Faeries, Trolls, anything really. Books on common low level potions…" I trailed off, a book ahead of Alice catching my eye. I saw the words Black Witch and moved without thinking, stepping in front of her and placing my hand over the title, leaning on that arm casually. "Any questions?"

Alice nodded, still looking at the books, seemingly searching for something. "I was just looking for, um, a Spell Book…?" She asked, uncertain.

I nodded slowly. "Those are more personal. They're passed down through your family bloodline, generation after generation. Spells your ancestors used or created, then you add your own stuff before passing it down to your kids. So on and so forth. They aren't public knowledge because, well I guess some people don't trust others with their Spells."

Alice looked up at me. "What about you? Where is yours?"

I choked on the air, looking around as Alice lightly patted my back. "Um, mine?" I croaked and Alice nodded. "Right. Mine. Um, mine is actually hidden."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Hidden? Why?"

_Mostly because I can't actually use the thing. Centuries ago a Spell was cast on it, protecting it from Black Witches and other evil powers. Now I can't even touch the damn thing without being shocked, burned, or tossed across the room._

Of course, I didn't tell her this. Instead, I smiled and shrugged. "Not much use for it. I avoid all this Witch drama."

Alice nodded, continuing around the store.

Nearly three hours later she was finally done; I had shown and taught her about almost every piece of jewellery they had there, plus all the ingredients up on the walls, different ways to make them and all the potions I knew and could say in front of prying ears, a few different stories about famous Witches throughout history, the Council, but completely bypassed the whole Black Witch subject. We were finally at the check out, ringing up Amulets, Talismans, gems, crystals, stones, books, and so much more that Alice wanted to take home and show the rest of the Cullens.

The Witch's silver eyes narrowed as she finished ringing everything up. "I know what you are." She murmured and Alice froze, looking up.

_'How does she know? Is she a Witch too?'_

I nodded discreetly, though I kept my eyes on the other Witch and tensed up, ready to react to anything she'd throw at me. I wasn't exactly afraid because well, I _was_ a Black Witch and she was just a Witch, but I _was_ afraid of having to explain everything to Alice afterwards. Would she be scared? Would she leave me?

"And?" I growled back.

The Witch tensed as well, scanning me before grabbing something from her pocket. "Should I expect company later?" Her glare hardened even more. It wasn't uncommon for Black Witches that were in covenants to stake out a shop like this one and then come back later with the rest of the covenant to clean them out if they needed supplies. Black Witches liked to stay off the radar, so buying and leaving any Witch witnesses was a bad idea. Because of it, most stores like these had protections spells on them to keep Black Witches out but if the owner wasn't strong enough, then they were sitting ducks.

The Witch's hand twitched and I looked down at it, immediately back peddling and stumbling backwards away from the counter when I saw what she had. A round piece of silver with a crescent moon stamped out along with five stars circling it. A protection Amulet. Much like with the spell on my Spell Book; that necklace in her hand could do a number of things to me if I got close enough.

"I'm a Nomad. You have nothing to worry about." I replied quickly.

She watched me for a few moments while Alice glared at her, still unsure of what was going on, though she was obviously aware that I was being threatened. "Fine."

I paid in silence and walked with Alice out of the store and down the street with my hands in my pockets while she fiddles with the straps of the bag that was carrying everything. We were a couple of blocks away when Alice finally broke the silence. "Bella, what was that all about?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, looking away from her. I couldn't stand lying to Alice, but I don't think I could even do it while looking at her. "She was just paranoid is all."

Alice stopped us in the middle of the sidewalk, turning to face me. She searched my eyes for a few seconds before shaking her head sadly. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

_I can't. Some things are just too... too hard to talk about._

I nodded. "I know, Alice. I trust you one hundred percent." I answered. The fact was that this wasn't about trust, it was about guilt, so much guilt that was just easier to ignore than deal with.

She bit her lip and looked away. "I just feel like you're still keeping something from me."

Of course Alice would know. Not only was she my Bond, but she was also psychic and though she may not know exactly what I'm keeping from her, she knows there's _something_.

I sighed and grabbed her hand. "There is something I've been keeping from you. It's a long story. _Your_ story." I said, giving her a pointed look.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "My story?"

"I...I didn't tell you everything I saw when I saw your past, Alice."

**XxXxXx**

**Well, it's certainly been a while, hasn't it? ^^**

**And for that, I made this chapter the longest of the story so far; sort of as a sorry.**

**However, I need a favour. When you guys review, do you think you could tack on a question about Witches you have. I've tried to explain basics, but if you guys are still curious about other things about my Witches, then I'll have Alice ask Bella because I'm not sure what else you guys want to know. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Aaaand; it's been a while, so if there are things in other chapters that need to be adressed or elaborated on in the story still that I've forgot or you feel should be put in, let me know. For example; maybe Ren did something odd and you guys still need an explanation for it and I forgot to put it in. Sometimes I forget that you all don't know all I know.**

**Also, these sites below are where I got some information. Check them out if you want.**

**-Paige**


End file.
